Reason in Madness
by Nienna Nir
Summary: Sequel to ATW - Haldir struggles to heal Arwen's breaking heart by helping Aragorn romance her in true elvish fashion. Things would be going so well if only Haldir's brothers weren't secretly trying to make Arwen fall in love with him.
1. Prologue

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.  
Friedrich Nietzsche  
_

**Prologue**

Evening settled over the gardens of Imladris, the last faint rays filtering through the trees to cast the lawn in a warm golden glow. Lord Elrond stood at his window, cloaked in the shadows of his study as he gazed out over the grove that fell away from the porch. He frowned at the lone figure who sat, huddled in the grass, staring with unseeing eyes toward the river.

"I know why you have asked me to come." He did not even turn at the melodic sound of the female voice behind him. He only sighed, closing his eyes a moment as if in pain.

"I expected no less." he replied, opening his eyes once more to watch as the figure outside curled up in the grass, her head pillowed on her arm. "Welcome to Imladris, my Lady." he glanced over at Galadriel as she joined him at the window. She met his gaze only a moment before turning her attention outside. Her elegant brow crinkled in concern, and Elrond turned back to the gardens as well.

"How long has she been like this?" the Lady of Lorien asked, her crystalline blue eyes misting.

"She has grown worse in the last year." Elrond replied heavily. "She pretends not to worry, but she lingers in all the places that he made his own. His favorite garden bench, His chair in the library, I have even found her in his room..."

"And you have had no word." She asked sadly as the elf lord shook his head.

"Not for four years." he replied despair filling his own eyes, "I confess I no longer wish for it, for any news after so much time could not be good."

"Then you have lost hope as well?" Galadriel asked, her expression somber.

"Hope?" Elrond shook his head, rubbing his temple with his fingertips. "Hope has faded, and it takes my daughter with it. I have sent him to his death."

"What you would ask of me," the lady said softly "I cannot give, it is not within my power."

"Take her from here." Elrond pleaded desperately "He is too much in her mind here, he haunts her ever step. Take her to Lothlorien, where she can not see the shadow of his presence around every corner. Please." Their eyes met and the soft song they could barely hear from the garden seemed to grow stronger.

_Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of ireon and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless._

"Aye," Galadriel whispered, a single tear falling down her porcelain cheek at the sound of soft sobbing that met their ears "That I can do."

* * *

The 'song' that Arwen sings is from the Lay of Leithian, the story of Luthien, an elf princess who was loved by Beren, a mortal. (If I ever get inspired this is one story that needs a dramatic version!)

* * *

IT LIVES!

The long awaited sequel to ATW is finally here... ok... maybe partially awaited. Chapter 1 will be up in short order. I am launching the prologue early to tell everyone that I've been asked to open a yahoo group for 'artistic writers' The group is open to any and all who take their writing seriously and would like to perfect their style. For more information about the group and what we hope to accomplish please visit us. (you can delete the spaces from the address below or find the link on my profile page  
groups. yahoo .com/ group/ eagleandchild


	2. Matter of Perspective

**1. Matter of Perspective**

"Valar, you old elf! Get out of bed!" The sharp female voice met his ears but he shut his eyes tighter, willing her to leave him in peace. He tried very hard not to move, or even to breath much, knowing full well that his untimely death would be the only thing to rid him of this pest that marriage had brought upon him.

"Haldir of Lorien!" The voice held a bit of a snarl and he nearly winced. The next sound he heard made him bolt upright and he clutched his head, blinking at the golden haired warden who stood at the foot of his bed, a pail of water sloshing in her hands.

"Meril, you've a husband of your own." Haldir grumbled, rubbing his forehead with a irritated and disoriented scowl. "Can you not torment him instead?"

"Orophin has the sense not to cross me." the elleth replied practically, setting down the bucket and folding her arms over her chest. "You have been drinking again."

"How wise you must be to have figured that out all on your own." Haldir stated drily, searching for his boots "Have you the gift of foresight?"

"I have the gift of feminine sight." Meril answered, picking up a bottle from the floor and frowning at it as if it were some creeping thing. "And it is a good thing too or I might have broken my neck on my way through your living room."

"It is not that bad." Haldir snorted as he pulled on his boot. He gave an odd look and took the boot off again, reaching inside and pulling out a bottle.

"Would you care to amend that?" Meril asked, giving him a piercing look.

"Nay, I would not." the elf replied. The female warden shook her head, crossing to the wardrobe and pulling out a shirt. She held it out for a moment, considering it before handing it to Haldir.

"You look positively dreadful." she announced.

"Hannon le." Haldir replied, laying his hand over his heart.

"I am serious!" Meril declared, sitting down on the bed beside him as he shrugged into his shirt. "Haldir!" He stared at her in silence a moment, the faintest smile curling the corner of his mouth.

"Why did an elleth of your uncommon good sense marry an elf like Orophin?" he asked finally.

"I love you too, brother." Meril replied, boxing his arm as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"You could not be a better sister if you were born to our family." Haldir insisted, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Even my own dear brothers are not more loyal. You do not have to care for me Meril."

"And who do you expect to do it?" She asked, her flawless face marred with concern. "I worry for you."

Haldir only sighed, shaking his head. There was simply no point in telling her he would be fine and her fears held no merit. Even if he could lie to her she was far too sensible to believe it.

"Haldir?" They both looked up to see one of the Lord and Lady's sentinels framed in the doorway, her silvery hair carefully braided back from her face and her uniform in perfect order. She stood as straight as a statue, almost as if she were still on duty but her aqua eyes flickered brightly with amusement that she kept carefully veiled in her expression

"Aduial, what are you doing here?" he asked, frowning at her as if he had never seen a sentinel before. She opened her mouth to answer but before she could speak Meril interrupted, boxing him in the arm again.

"You were supposed to meet the captains on the ranges twenty minutes ago" Meril replied rolling her eyes. Haldir blinked at her a moment before letting out a groan falling back on the bed. "If you do not hurry you are not going to make it before Lord Celeborn arrives."

"Actually," Aduial said hesitantly "it was the Lady who sent me. I am afraid it is about..." Haldir snapped to attention, sitting up as if he were on springs.

"Where is she?" he asked, his expression at once both uneasy and anticipating as he snatched up his boots, pulling on pulling them on hastily. All signs of his night of drinking seeming to disappear.

"In the garden." Aduial replied with a heavy sigh.

"Meril, go back to the ranges and see that everything is in order." Haldir ordered. "I will be there before Lord Celeborn arrives"

"Haldir..." the warden began.

"Aduial please tell the Lady I will see to the situation right away."

"Haldir..." she tried again, frowning as the elf pulled on his tunic, combing out his hair and braiding it swiftly. He snatched up his bow, heading toward the bedroom door as if he could not hear his sister-in-law

"Haldir, why do you continue to prop up her fantasy?" Meril demanded angrily springing to her feet "Aragorn is never coming back! She waits for nothing! If you truly care her friend then you would tell her the truth!" The words seemed to hit him like a slap in the face and he sank back to the edge of the bed.

"I could never do that to her." he whispered, his voice shaky.

"It is breaking her heart." Aduial said sadly, watching as the elf slumped back on the bed again, covering his eyes "And you are fading because of it."

"I am not fading." he replied.

"No," Meril rolled her eyes at the bottle in her hand "you'll likely drown first."

"You still love her Haldir." Aduial said softly. "You cannot deny it. What will happen when the grief becomes too much for her?"

"I would fade but Orophin would have my job." Haldir replied. Meril scowled at him as Aduial covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh, earning her a scathing look from the female warden.

"You have to admit." the sentinel said defensively, her full lips curving in the faintest smile. "That could be a powerful motivator."

"Go on," Meril snapped, waving her arm at the door with an angry glare. "Run and be her comfort, allow her to cry on your shoulder, tell her all will be well. Let your heart break just a little more, brother. Tomorrow I will not come to drag you from your bed." Meril pushed past Aduial, no one noticing the tears that stung her eyes as she stormed out the door. Haldir sat up, rubbing his eyes with a heart sick sigh, willing the pounding in his head to cease. Aduial watched for a moment as the warden marched down the stairs, her cape billowing behind her. She shook her head with a sigh before kneeling on the floor beside the bed.

"She did not mean to be harsh," Aduial soothed, laying a hand on his arm "Meril is frightened for you... as are we all."

"I know," the elf sighed heavily. "I was not so very keen on Orophin's choice of wife at first, but he did choose well did he not?" Aduial smirked, nodding in agreement. The silence stretched between them for a moment and finally Aduial took a deep breath.

"She is right, you know." She said hesitantly.

"Aye." Haldir nodded. He stood to his feet, looking in the mirror one last time as he snatched up his cloak.

"Haldir... I..." The elf turned to look at her, a genuine smile curling his lips for the first time.

"How long have we been best friends, Aduial?" he asked.

"Almost three millennia," she replied with a frown, "Since we were elflings, why?"

"Have I ever deceived you in all that time?" he asked. She shook her head slowly and his smile grew. "Then believe me now. I will not fade."

"So long as Arwen lives." she finished for him, her lips pressed in a thin line.

"Aye." He replied, laying a hand on her shoulder as he brushed past her. Aduial watched him go, her eyes misting with a sad sigh.

* * *

Mud caked boots stumbled across the plains of the Wold in the gathering gloom, the mist swirling around him like ghostly fingers. His unsteady legs gave way and he hit the ground with a thud. Shaking arms pushed him up, matted, blood soaked hair plastering his face. He swayed a moment as he dragged himself to his feet once more. Squinting into the fog, his chest heaving from exertion, he could swear he saw trees a moment before. Trees, yes the trees. His ears rang with the effort of thinking as he struggled to remember why the trees were important. He clutched his head, staggering forward once more. It did not matter, he reasoned, he must reach them. That was enough.

Enough, enough to put one foot in front of the other.

Whispers rang in his ears, the rumble of battle cries, the sound of horses, the scrape of steel, and under it a soft voice in a foreign tongue. Pleas for help, all surging together until they could only barely be understood.  
_  
"Gandalf, we can never hope to take Umbar."_

"Lord Ecthelion! Your son!"

"Orcs! Retreat!

"Thorongil! Look out!"

"Lasto Beth nin, Tolo dan nan galad"

"Retreat!"

"Denethor! Run!... GO!"

"Lasto Beth nin..."

"Thorongil!"

He clutched his head, stumbling once more as the voices in his memory raged at him. He raised his piercing blue eyes, struggling to search the horizon. The mist cleared only a moment, but it was a moment long enough for him to gain his bearings and a faint smirk curled his lips.

"Tolo dan nan galad." he whispered.

* * *

"I still say we should set them up." Rumil pouted, drawing his bow and taking aim at the target.

"Haldir does not need you to meddle with his life." Meril stated practically.

"No, he needs to have someone knock some sense into him." Orophin rolled his eyes.

"I should like to see you try it!" their friend Dinendal replied with a wiry grin.

"I like you the way you are, Meleth nin." Meril said patting Orophin's chest with a warm smile as he scowled. "I should hate to see him damage you."

"I can not thank you enough, Meril nin." he replied darkly as Dinendal chuckled.

"Maybe he just needs a distraction." Rumil suggested hopefully, his smile degenerating into an almost vulgar leer. "Orophin do you remember that pretty little villager's daughter we met on our way to Mirkwood?" Before he could continue his brother cuffed him in the back of the head, smiling sweetly at his wife who was glaring daggers at him.

"That was two hundred years ago you idiot!" Orophin hissed at him.

"Oh," Rumil replied, rubbing the back of his head "I guess she would not be so pretty any more would she?"

"What he needs is a wife." Dinendal stated as he approached the target. "It has certainly improved you Orophin."

"I shudder to think." Meril sighed, shaking her head.

"You only say that because you can think of nothing but Faeneth." Rumil snorted in disgust, waving his hand at the far end of the ranges where a group of elleths were practcing. One chose that moment to turn and look at them. She gave Rumil a coy look, tossing her honey blonde hair over her shoulder.

"What about her?" Dinendal asked defensively. Watching her with a besotted expression as Rumil rolled his eyes.

"She is annoying?" Rumil suggested.

"She certainly seems fond of you." Meril smirked as the elleth in question threw Rumil a particularly encouraging smile.

"Aye," He and Dinendal replied in unison, equally disappointed expressions on their faces.

"What of Aduial?" Dinendal asked, sighing in resignation as he stepped back to make room for Meril. "They have been friends for many years now."

"How did Aduial look today?" Rumil asked, an almost dreamy expression clouding his face.

"The same as she looks every day, Rumil." Meril replied, trying not to giggle.

"You aim too far beyond your reach little brother." Orophin grinned as Rumil pouted. "A lady like Aduial has her standards and they do not include rogues."

"You have no room to talk!" Rumil said hotly "You managed to marry far better than you deserve!"

"The available prospects in Imladris are not so very good as here, brother." Meril explained, kissing his cheek fondly and pausing to stick her tongue out at her husband who did the same. Orophin froze as he took aim at the target blinking several times in confusion before turning to look at his brother.

"Marry?" he asked finally, staring at his brother "Do you have it in your head to marry... Aduial?"

"It is not that far fetched an idea!" Rumil snapped, folding his arms over his chest as his cheeks flushed pink.

"There is something very wrong with our family." Orophin stated, looking at his wife apologetically.

"Aye, there is." she nodded in agreement. "I certainly hope you do not pass it on to our elflings."

* * *

"My Lady?" Haldir swept aside the vines that fell over the entrance to the arbor. He ducked his head through the deceptively small opening and breathed in the soft scent of elanor that carpeted the ground, flowing down the slope to the hidden garden pond. Sunlight trickled into the grotto, sparkling on the water and his breath hitched as his eyes fell on the figure seated on the small bench by the water's edge.

"Please do not call me that, Haldir." Arwen sighed miserably smoothing an imagined wrinkle from her gown. "Have we not been friends long enough for you to speak to me as family?" Haldir shook his head slowly, moving closer to her.

"You shall always be 'my lady' Arwen." he stated, kneeling beside her. She raised her head to look at him and he reached out to ever so gently brush the tears from her cheek. She looked ill, there were dark circles under her eyes and she was decidedly pale.

"So much time has past." She said forlornly, her eyes losing their focus as she stared into the water. Anyone else would assume that she were still speaking of their friendship but Haldir new better. He understood all to well what it was to love someone out of reach.

"You cannot give up hope Undomiel." he said softly, taking her small hand in his own. "Aragorn will return."

"Do you have so much faith in his skills as a warrior?" she asked doubtfully, blinking back tears.

"No," Haldir frowned "But no one that annoying would ever die easily. If all else failed he would talk the orcs to death." he smirked as Arwen let out the tinniest laugh, pressing her fingers to her lips. He gave her other hand a gentle squeeze and she sighed, laying her free hand on his cheek.

"Why is it that you are always here to cheer me?" she asked softly, her eyes shining at him.

"You know the answer to that." he replied seriously. She shook her head, leaning close to him to kiss his forehead.

"I am so sorry Haldir." she sighed.

"I am not." he replied with a frown "It has meant more to me than you will ever know to have your friendship."

"You have been the very best of friends." Arwen replied sincerely. "I think I have frightened everyone else away."

"I am just too terrified of you to run." he joked, earning another soft laugh that made his heart flutter. They smiled at each other a moment and with another sigh she glanced away.

"I could never blame anyone for not wanting to watch someone fade." she said heavily.

"You are not fading!" Haldir insisted angrily "Arwen what would happen if Aragorn returned to find you gone? You cannot do that to him!"

"What if..."

"No," he insisted, cutting her off as he took both her hands in his "He will return. Believe it Arwen, hold fast to it. He is coming back."

"You really do believe that." she whispered with an almost amazed expression.

"Aye, I do." he nodded, swallowing hard.

"Why?"

"Because I would." he replied, with a sad smile "nothing could hold me back or keep me from returning to the one I loved. There is no power in Arda great enough."

"If only I had some word." she whispered, staring out over the pond "anything."

"Close your eyes." he said softly, watching her perfect face as her eyes fluttered shut. "See his face, hear his laugh." A small smile curled her lips and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Feel his hand in yours." Haldir continued, "Reach out, feel his presence. He is out there, he returns."

"I can see him." she whispered in awe "he is walking somewhere... how... how are you doing this?"

"I am not." Haldir whispered, kissing her hand "you are."

"Thank you." Arwen said softly, turning her head to smile at him.

"Believe, just a little longer... my lady." he said encouragingly as he stood to his feet. She only nodded in reply and he released her hand, retracing his steps up the path. He looked back as he reached the vine covered arbor, her eyes were closed once more and her brow furrowed in concentration .

"Do not give up hope Undomiel." he whispered under his breath. "I would let nothing keep me from you. I know he would do the same."

* * *

Hannon le - Thank you  
Lasto Beth nin, Tolo dan nan galad - Listen to my words, come back to the light.


	3. Field of Vision

**2. Field of Vision  
**  
"Ah, Marchwarden," the willowy elleth smiled as she opened the door, bowing her platinum blonde head respectfully. "What might I do for you this morning?"

"It is hardly morning, Silivren," Haldir replied with a smirk, glancing up at the sky, tinged gray with the first light of dawn. "I hope I did not wake you."

"Nay, but I shall not be permitting you to wake my Lady." Silivren replied, lowering her voice before glancing back into the room behind her.

"I would not ask you to wake lady Arwen for anything in the world." he replied, lowering his own voice, "She has slept precious little of late, I only stopped to tell you that I leave for the fences and to give her these." He handed Silivren a bouquet of elanor blossoms, tied with a white ribbon. Silivren smiled as she took them, glancing up at the warrior.

"I shall be sure to tell her for you." She promised.

"If she should need me do not hesitate to send for me." Haldir insisted before turning toward the steps that led to the talan. "I am at the southern fences. It would not take me long to reach her."

"You are kind to offer," Silivren replied. "But I have no wish to trouble you."

"It is no trouble." Haldir replied, bowing his head before descending the steps. Silivren watched him go with a sigh and was about to close the door when another voice made her pause.

"And would you believe he is available?" Meril appeared descending the steps that passed the door. "Will wonders never cease."

"Good morning cousin." Silivren grinned, closing the door to the talan and stepping out onto the terrace. She greeted Meril with a hug that the warden returned.

"And he's thoughtful too." Meril pointed out, with a grin, brushing her finger tips over the elanor blooms in Silivren's hand.

"And a bit smitten." Silivren countered. "What brings you to my door this morning?"

"I came to shoo my brother-in-law on his way actually," Meril replied with a smirk. "But I see I missed the fun."

"Lady Arwen did not rest well last night." Silivren replied with a frown.

"Nor did my brother." Meril added, resting her arms on the railing and leaning over to watch Haldir descending the steps below them. "We must be the caretakers of the two most listless elves in all arda."

"Aye," Silivren nodded in agreement.

"Let us switch!" Meril suggested with a wicked smile "I shall be Arwen's handmaid and you can mind Haldir for a bit."

"You would make a horrible handmaid." Silivren insisted with a giggle.

"You are probably right about that." Meril conceded with a sigh. "But you would be quite good at minding Haldir."

"Haldir can mind himself." Silivren answered, her cheeks coloring ever so slightly.

"Are you sure?" Meril prodded. "Most elves could do with a bit of minding."

"Most elves are not Haldir." Silivren giggled, poking her cousin playfully before easing the door open and slipping back into the talan on silent feet.

"Aye," Meril frowned. She peered over the rail to see Haldir melt into the early morning mist and then glanced back at the door Silivren had disappeared behind. Her eyes narrowed and an almost wicked smile curled her lips.

"Aye, most elves are not Haldir," she murmured. "so much the better."

* * *

"She is so... glorious..." Rumil sighed with a besotted smile, staring up into the treetops as he lay on his back in the middle of the flet "and lovely and wonderful." Orophin chuckled at his younger brother, making a face at their friend Dinendal who shared the outpost with them.

"And wise." Dinendal added, his brow furrowing in skepticism. He stretched languidly and shifted to dangle his legs over the side of the flet, looking out over the southern border of Lothlorien. It was not yet mid day but already they had grown bored of their peaceful post. The southern fences rarely saw any activity and for this reason were regularly rotated with the more dangerous northern fences.

"Not to mention she and Haldir have been friends since they were children." Orophin added, "He would not take kindly to you trifling with his best friend." the warden leaned back just a bit to gain a better view of the next flet between the trees. He could just see Meril sitting next to Haldir, the pair of them chatting to pass the time.

"I would never trifle with a lady like Aduial!" Rumil insisted defensively, reaching up to pluck a mallorn blossom from the branch above them, spinning it idly between his fingers.

"You have trifled with enough other ladies." Orophin observed, he grinned wolfishly as he caught Meril's attention. She hid it well and had he not known here so he would have thought she had not seen him. But the tint of her cheeks and the way she pointedly ignored his staring told him all he wished to know.

"Name one!" Rumil challenged.

"Name one in Lorien you have NOT trifled with!" Orophin returned.

"Faeneth." Rumil replied promptly to which both Dinendal and Orophin shook their heads in exasperation.

"Name another." His brother snorted. Rumil opened his mouth but Orophin interrupted "Who has reached her majority." Rumil's mouth snapped shut with an audible click and his brother smirked at him smugly before turning his attention back to Meril.

"I cannot think of one." Rumil finally admitted sourly.

"You do not fancy Aduial." Orophin stated drily "You have simply run out of other options." Dinendal glanced between Rumil's petulant pout and Orophin who was busy leering at his wife on the next flet and sighed.

"We are watching the trees not the elleth!" he snapped, lightly cuffing Orophin in the back of the head.

"You are not my brother!" Orophin snorted, smirking as he gave the other warden a playful shove. "And there is nothing in the trees to keep my attention."

"Except perhaps the elleth in the next tree." Rumil grinned wickedly.

"Why do you suppose Haldir never assigns Meril and I to the same post?" Orophin asked curiously, standing to his feet and folding his arms over his chest as he pondered the question.

"One does wonder." Rumil replied, chuckling as Dinendal rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps he is afraid she would be a bit of a distraction." Dinendal suggested, trying to mask his annoyed expression.

"I find that remark insulting." Orophin scowled "My wife is not a bit of a distraction."

"Really?" Rumil asked with a grin.

"She is an extraordinary distraction!" Orophin declared proudly, leaning against the trunk of the tree and grinning over at Meril lasciviously.

* * *

Thorongil rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, his vision had grown clouded and he could see no more of the trees in the distance than a vague blur. The mist that had covered the lands in the early hours of the morning had thinned but had not entirely disappeared and the gray, overcast sky obscured the sun, wrapping the plains in shadow.

He paused, blinking into the distance for some sign of how far he had traveled and as he stood there, motionless he could see a figure in the distance. He rubbed his temples, his breathing raspy as he tried to see and he reached for his sword as it came closer.

"Who goes there?" he barked out, stumbling as his vision blurred.

"If my company is so irksome then I will simply have to go." An impish feminine voice replied. Thorongil drew his sword, his heart beating wildly in his chest as the apparition seemed to disappear and reappear in the mist.

"Who are you!" He shouted, turning left and then right before finally tumbling to the ground as disorientation claimed him.

"You can never know how you've lifted my heart." The woman's voice whispered as the figure dissolved in the mist.

Thorongil let out an angry groan of frustration, beating the ground with a fist as he struggled to find his bearings. He wiped the blood that trickled from his head wound with a dirty hand and moaned as he realized he had lost all sense of direction. With a shudder he slumped forward, his face pillowed in the cool grass as despair began to claim him.

"What if you should never try at all?" the soft whisper was like a caress on his skin and his eyes fluttered open. He struggled to haul himself up and he staggered as he gained his feet, sheathing his sword with a snap as he plowed blindly into the thinning gloom.

* * *

"Are you sure it's wise to allow Orophin and Meril to hold the same post?" Rumil asked his brother as he gracefully leapt from the rope ladder. Haldir glanced up into the tree tops with a bit of a smirk.

"They are on standby duty until nightfall." Haldir chuckled, pointedly ignoring the huff of feigned protest and the stifled giggle coming from the flet above them.

"My standby shifts are never that enjoyable," Rumil pouted glaring up at the tree.

"I should hope not, you spend them with me." Dinendal interjected, folding his arms over his chest with a slightly disgusted expression.

"You have four hours before the next watch," Haldir smirked, shouldering his bow before heading down the path. "Take some rest."

"Watch what?" Rumil rolled his eyes as he followed after his brother. "Nothing ever happens here. How many centuries have we guarded this silent border?"

"The lady wishes it," Haldir replied with a half smile. Rumil only glanced over his shoulder at Dinendal and rolled his eyes. The faint sound of horses hooves met their ears and Haldir squinted into the trees.

"A courier from the city," Haldir stated with a half frown. "That is odd."

"Mae Govannen, Faeneth!" Dinendal said with a smile as he caught the horses reins. The elleth leapt from the saddle and pulled her hood back from her honey blonde hair, giving it a shake

"Dinendal," She acknowledged politely before brushing past him. "Marchwarden, a message from the Lady."

"Hannon le, Faeneth." Haldir nodded as he took the parchment from her.

"Mae Govannen Rumil." Faeneth sidestepped around Haldir as he read to corner Rumil, blocking his retreat down the path. "So good to see you."

"Hello Faeneth," the warden sighed, glancing around for some route of escape.

"Are things well on the southern fences?" She asked with her most fetching smile "You have not run into any trouble?"

"Nothing ever happens on the southern fences," Rumil replied as if it were the most foolish question he had ever heard.

"The festival is coming up." Faeneth stated, taking a step closer to him and smiling innocently. "Were you planning to go with anyone in particular?"

"Uh..." Rumil blinked at her, backing up a step.

"It would... I mean I... or you..." Dinendal sputtered a moment, his tongue turning to lead as Faeneth gazed up at him a moment with perplexed cerulean eyes.

"Muster the galadhrim." Haldir ordered crisply, striding past the trio on his way back toward the borders. He let out a long low whistle and clusters of nearby elves immediately disappeared into the tree tops. "Take guard of the fences."

"Why?" Rumil blinked at his brother in confusion.

"Because, brother dear," Haldir replied with an annoyed sigh "It would seem the Lady's mirror has shown an intruder approaching who does not realize that nothing ever happens at the southern fences."

* * *

"And then Rumil said that Meril was a silly little elleth," the golden haired elfling chattered happily as she bounded down the path "And Meril, just sort of spun around and then Rumil was in the fountain!"

"Have I not told you that it is not polite to spy on people, Laurelin?" Aduial asked with a smirk as she caught the elfling's hand.

"Even Rumil?" The little one asked in awe.

"Especially Rumil," Aduial laughed.

"He's in love with you!" Laurelin announced with a dramatic sigh, "and he wants to marry you!"

"He wants nothing of the sort!" Aduial snorted, "where did you hear that?"

"From Rumil... on the ranges yesterday!" The elfling replied brightly.

"Ah, there they are!" The elfling let out a squeal of delight at the new voice and raced ahead down the path, wrapping both arms around the knees of a willowy elleth with platinum blonde hair who laughed at the enthusiastic greeting.

"Silivren, thank you again for agreeing to watch my sister," Aduial said with a sigh. "With Meril on the fences and Faeneth's courier duties I have no one else to see after her."

"It is no trouble at all!" Silivren replied, prying the elfling from her legs and scooping her up in her arms. "Lady Arwen barely needs me at all and besides, having an elfling around seems to cheer her."

"Last time she let me paint with her!" Laurelin stated excitedly.

"This time shall we try not to paint Lord Celeborn please?" Aduial asked hopefully.

"It was HER idea," Laurelin whispered loudly to Silivren who began to giggle.

"I do not doubt it!" Silivren replied with a grin. If she had learned one thing as Arwen's handmaiden it was that the lady seemed to take great delight in mischief. In fact she could not remember Lady Arwen smiling even once since Laurelin had spent the afternoon with them except when... She paused a moment turning to Aduial.

"Is Haldir... well?" She asked her brow furrowing in concern.

"Why do you ask?" Aduial questioned, feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"He seems, weary I suppose," Silivren replied with an elegant shrug. "When he was here this morning I noticed it."

"Orophin says he needs a wife," Laurelin piped up. "But Rumil says there are girls in Mithlond who do something but I do not know what because Meril told him she did not wish to know about what the girls in Mithlond do."

"Please try not to tell Lady Arwen all that you've learned," Aduial sighed, kissing the little one's forehead.

"Aduial?" Laurelin asked with a serious expression.

"Yes dearest?" Her sister answered.

"Where is Mithlond?"

* * *

"Daro!" Haldir felt his chest rumble with the shout as the figure stumbled through the edge of the trees. A tattered cloak shrouded the man, his attire marking him as a captain of Gondor. His mail was badly damaged from battle and his clothing tattered but when he had been someone he had clearly been a man of importance, a great leader among his people. It seemed almost a shame to threaten him. "Who trespasses here?"

"Thorongil," the man replied, exhaustion robbing the strength from his voice.

"None may enter these woods without the bidding of the Lady," Haldir barked out as the figure paused, his head bent, hiding his face.

"I have nowhere else to go," the raspy voice met his ears. The marchwarden shook his head as the figure stumbled forward a pace and beside him Meril drew her bow. He laid a hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder. He would not give the order to fire unless he had no choice.

"We have nothing you seek here!" Haldir called. "only death. Turn back!" The figure staggered forward a pace and lost his balance, leaning heavily against one of the great Mellyrn with a groan.

"Undomiel," he moaned, his fingers digging into the bark of the tree as he struggled to stay on his feet. Haldir froze only a moment, his fingers twitching as he felt Meril's muscles tense in anticipation.

"Hold your fire!" He shouted, leaping for the ladder. "Hold!" Haldir scrambled to the forest floor, racing to the figure and catching him as he pitched forward, crumpling to the ground like a rag doll. He pulled back the cloak, hissing at the battle wounds that marred the mortal. His tunic was stained black with blood and Haldir could feel him trembling from shock, and dehydration.

"Dear Valar, Aragorn," Haldir swallowed hard. "What have they done to you?" Orophin and Rumil were the first to his side and they skidded to a stop their eyes wide in recognition.

"Haldir of Lorien?" Aragorn murmured, coughing as a slightly delusional smile curled his lips. "Fancy meeting you here."

* * *

**Author's note** - Thank you thank you for all the wonderful reviews. My RL has become a bit hectic so it is taking me quite a while to get each chapter out but thanks for your patience!

* * *

TSS - there will be a lot of dark themes in this fic but I'd like to say right now that it will NOT be tragic. Some of our characters are just dealing with some tough issues but I'm a firm believer in a happy ending.

RS- Haldir is a bit lost at the moment. He does genuinely love Arwen he just hasn't realized yet that they are completely wrong for each other... Don't worry... I promise to work everything out.

Narwen - Ta Da! One future king of Gondor per your request! Can I get you anything else?

Grumpy - Shhhh... we're not supposed to tell anyone his alias... what would Ecthelion Steward of Gondor say? Valar I hope no one reads my reviews! giggle

Elbereth - Hmmm... you must have uncovered the secret of time travel since ATW was only finished last Sept. Can you let me know how you do that?... because I have lots to do this week and I'd like to zoom forward to Fri and see if I get it done! JK... seriously... I have a very limited social life so I'm always very happy to be greeted with new reviews. Especially considering I never expected anyone to read any of my stories anyway.

Jay - I really feel bad for Hal too... and I was rough on him in ATW so now I will just have to make it up to him... after I mess with his head for a bit!

Alexathenle - Well... um... I tried to get Elladan and Elrohir to come to Lorien... I really did... but for some reason I can't even get them to come out of their rooms... there is a lot of giggling and noise in there too...

Brownie - sigh I must inform you that under no circumstances will Arwen and Haldir be getting it on... Hey! Don't throw that!


	4. Fortune and Folly

**3. Fortune and Folly  
**

"What is it with you?" Rumil demanded, folding his arms over his chest with a dark scowl. "I thought you would have learned after the orphaned field mice you kept in the box under your bed when you were an elfling."

"What happened with the field mice?" Meril whispered to her husband with a wary frown. She held onto Orophin's arm as she peered at the still form sprawled on Haldir's bed. Only the raspy sound of his breathing told them that Aragorn still lived.

"They chewed out of the box and nested in Naneth's wardrobe drawer." Orophin replied in a low voice.

"The drawer where she kept her... underthings?" Meril's voice trailed off with a grimace as Rumil and Orophin cringed and nodded. "Oh I do not even want to think about that."

"That was nearly three thousand years ago." Haldir protested, setting a basin of warm water on the night stand beside his bed. He braced one knee against the mattress as he pulled the tattered remains of the ranger's cloak aside, revealing a jagged wound beneath the rip in his tunic.

"Apparently long enough for you to forget the consequences of hiding things in your room." Orophin replied in exasperation, slumping against the wall of his eldest brother's bedroom.

"He is badly wounded." Aduial shook her head, brushing past Orophin and Rumil with an armload of linens and moving to the bedside to help Haldir remove Aragorn's bloody blood soaked tunic.

"Have you forgotten about the frog?" Orophin demanded. "Or the sparrow with the broken wing?"

"Or the sick rabbit." Aduial added curiously, earning her a dark glare from the marchwarden. Her cheeks colored just a bit and she quickly returned to cutting away the tattered cloth.

"Here let me do that for you Aduial." Rumil offered with a bit of a starry eyed expression as he moved to stand beside the elleth.

"I can manage, Rumil, thank you." She answered crisply, never noticing his crestfallen expression.

"What is it with you and taking in half dead mortals?" Orophin sighed, shaking his head as his wife opened the cabinet beneath the wash stand and picked through the brightly colored bottles. "This is all going to turn out badly." Rumil seemed to have already forgotten Aduial's slight, his brow furrowing as if he had just realized something and he silently edged closer to the door

"Do you think we should be here?" Rumil hissed to Orophin under his breath.

"Why?" Orophin asked with a perplexed expression.

"You do not honestly believe he can hide this do you?" Rumil demanded in a low whisper. "What will happen when the Lady finds out he brought a mangled mortal into the city without her permission?"

"The same thing that happened when Nana found the mice in her..." Orophin's face turned a bit green.

"We have to get out of here." Rumil cringed, backing toward the door. I for one do not wish to be here when he is exiled. His hand had almost reached the latch when the door flew open on its hinges, banging against the wall.

Rumil and Orophin froze with horrified expressions as Haldir Aduial and Meril whirled around, leaping to their feet. Haldir's eyes grew wide and he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Aduial who slid closer to him, blocking Aragorn from view as she hid the bandages behind her back. Meril's jaw dropped open only a half second before she quickly stuffed the bottle of antiseptic back in the cupboard and folded her hands primly in front of her with the most innocent expression she could muster.

"Meril, my dear," Lady Galadriel stated from where she stood in the doorway in all her regal glory "I'll be needing the blue bottle with Lord Elrond's crest, I am sure you know the one." She brushed Haldir and Aduial aside, perching on the edge of the bed as Meril dove back into the cabinet, the bottles clinking as she sifted through them.

"Haldir," the Lady ordered. "Help me remove his clothing. Aduial, we will need more water."

"My Lady," Haldir began somewhat uneasily as Aduial scurried toward the kitchen and Meril retrieved the proper bottle. Galadriel shot him a rather annoyed look, her brilliant blue eyes narrowing to menacing slits. His jaw snapped shut and he quickly set to work on peeling Aragorn out of his clothes as Galadriel carefully measured the healing draught.

"We will take our leave then." Orophin said, earning a scowl from his wife as he pulled Rumil toward the bed chamber door.

"Orophin and Rumil?" Galadriel's voice was almost melodic and they looked at her with slightly frightened expressions. "I will be needing more bandages."

"We shall return shortly!" Rumil promised as he edged toward the door.

"Oh, my dears?" she continued sweetly "You know absolutely nothing about a wounded mortal being brought into the city."

"Us?" Orophin replied "We know nothing at all!"

"Aye, I can vouch for that." Meril sighed half under her breath as she watched them scurry away to do the lady's bidding.

"This is not good," Galadriel frowned, her lips drawn in a thing line as her fingertips delicately probed a large gash that ran the length of Aragorn's side. He let out a pained moan, his head tossing feverishly and she laid a hand on his brow, soothing him.

"The blade that cut him was poisoned." Galadriel stated with an angry scowl "He is dying." Haldir looked almost ill, sinking into the chair beside the bed as Aduial appeared in the doorway, a bucket in one hand and a hot kettle in the other.

"If he is dying..." Meril's voice trembled as she looked at the mortal on Haldir's bed, delusional with fever and moaning in pain.

"If he is dying then he will take Lady Arwen with him." Haldir said softly.

"Shall I fetch a healer, my lady?" Meril offered, twisting her fingers nervously.

"We have to hide him!" Aduial stated fiercely. "We cannot let anyone know he is here!"

"But he is dying!" Meril was almost frantic. She had spent nearly her entire life in Imladris. She did not think she could bear the thought of Elrond losing his foster son.

"Meril, we can not risk her finding out!" Aduial insisted, her voice tinged with panic. "It would destroy her! We have to hide him and hope he can recover!"

"Haldir could not hide field mice under his bed!" Meril replied, waving a hand at her brother in law. "Mortals are much harder to miss, Aduial!"

"Well that might have been because I forgot to feed them for him that morning," Aduial admitted cringingly.

"You forgot?" Haldir looked almost wounded. "How could you forget? Do you have any idea how much trouble I got into?"

"Haldir, I believe all of Lorien knows how much trouble you got into." Lady Galadriel replied wirily, carefully threading her needle and preparing to stitch the wound. She paused only a moment gritting her teeth as the mortal moaned in pain. Haldir looked nearly as distressed and she frowned. "How many of your wardens know the identity of our trespasser."

"No one else." Haldir shook his head. "I sent them back to their posts. They did not even see me bring him from the borders." Galadriel took a deep breath, looking as if she already regretted what she was about to say.

"Under no circumstances is anyone else to know of Lord Aragorn's presence here." The lady stated, her brow creasing in worry.

"But, my lady," Meril began in alarm.

"Meril I can appreciate your loyalty to Lord Elrond." She interrupted sharply "We are not sacrificing Lord Aragorn. I will see that he has all the care I can give. But if he should not survive Lord Elrond could well lose two of his children. I cannot allow that to happen."

"Yes my lady." Meril replied, her jaw clenched.

"He will have to stay here." Galadriel said in a low voice. "I can not risk moving him and in any case he is better hidden here."

"I will care for him." Haldir affirmed, his face a bit white as he stared into the face of the dying mortal on his bed.

"I know you will," Galadriel whispered gently. "Ion nin, you have been like my own child. I know I can trust you in this. Estel _must_ survive."

* * *

Pain covered him like a thick fog, clawing at him, twisting his insides. Faces hovered over him through the mist of consciousness. Sapphire eyes in a halo of golden hair.

"Estel, Lasto beth nin..."

Another face, a male, one he knew he should recognize but couldn't place in the fog of pain.

"Stay with us, Aragorn." he said "You're going to make it."

Make it...

"I would never have believed mortals could be so resilient." another face drifted into his consciousness, and then another.

"What madness brought him to this?" and then he was falling, spinning, tumbling into darkness and fevered dreams.

"War is madness, my lord!" the gray mantled figure stated with a gruff voice, his eyes flashing beneath his hood.

"Mithrandir what would you have me do?" The lord drew himself up to his full height, his noble brow furrowed in a scowl. He was broad shouldered and his brown hair swept down his shoulders. "Umbar burns our villages to the ground slaying the most defenseless of our people. Would you have me sit here in my ivory tower and cast them to the mercies of the Corsairs?"

"No, Ecthelion, my old friend," Mithrandir lowered his voice. "Nor would I have you spend your life needlessly. Gondor's armies cannot hope to take Umbar swiftly, you would leave Minas Tirith defenseless before the might of Mordor. It is all the invitation the enemy would need to strike."

"Thorongil and I will go!" The captain of Gondor stepped forward eagerly, a confident smirk curling his lips as if he wished for nothing more than to prove himself. Ecthelion gave him a fond smile laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder as he spoke. "Gondor's fleet could take Umbar's in a fight, we are matched to a ship! If we cannot take Umbar then we will make them think twice about attacking Gondor."

"And that is why it is unwise to send the ships of Gondor against the Corsairs." Mithrandir replied with a sour expression. "You are matched, and it is never wise to turn your rudder against a foe you are not certain you can defeat."

"He is right, Denethor," Ecthelion sighed, giving the youth's shoulder a warm squeeze. "I would not risk your life on such a venture, my son." Denethor's face fell as if he had been wounded and he gave Mithrandir a dark scowl.

"You cannot commit your armies in the south when Mordor awakens to your east." Mithrandir stated, shaking his head.

"We do not need to commit the army." A figure materialized from the shadows of the hall of the king, his long legs stretching, cat like, as he crossed the cold marble floors.

"If you have a solution none of us have considered then please speak, Thorongil." Ecthelion stated with an amused smirk as he caught the eager expression once more on the face of his son.

"We will take a small force into Umbar and destroy the ships in their moorings," Thorongil stated simply. "We will go in secret and break the swords of the enemy before they are even drawn." Mithrandir grunted rolling his eyes as he leaned heavily on his staff as Denethor blinked at him a bit blankly, apparently unsure if he should be eager for battle or incredulous with doubt.

"Even you are not so lucky." Mithrandir stated as Ecthelion chuckled.

"If you have a better plan then I would gladly hear it." the steward smirked in amusement. Mithrandir shook his head as he approached Thorongil, fixing him with his piercing eyes.

"Your adar would kill me if he knew," Mithrandir murmured so low that only Thorongil could hear, his eyes sparkling.

"So," Thorongil said, his expression unreadable as he folded his arms over his chest. "When shall we depart?"

"Stay with me, Aragorn" the voice seemed disembodied, pulling him back to the sea of pain he was drowning in. He let out a tortured moan his senses spinning as he struggled to latch his mind around where or who he was. He felt the tied pulling him down once more and he was lost to blackness.

* * *

"This might be the most foolish thing we have ever done." Orophin hissed as he clambered out the talan's window, balancing precariously on the branch of the Mallorn tree. He looked up, catching a tightly wrapped bundle as it was cast out of the window.

"Worse than the time we wooed six maidens of Mirkwood in the same day?" Rumil asked cheekily as he poked his head out of the window, throwing down a second bundle before climbing out after his brother.

"That was not nearly so foolish as the time we 'borrowed' the lady's boat to woo that maid you were so enamored of." Orophin snorted.

"Aye," Rumil nodded with a grin. "But what an adventure." Orophin rolled his eyes before turning and walking along the branch as if it were a bridge. Rumil had been intolerably cheerful since Lady Galadriel had decided not to exile all of them and seemed to look on the whole thing as another of their grand pranks. Orophin could not help but think that their problems had only just begun.

"You do not suppose that the healers shall notice that nearly half of their bandages and most of their salve is gone when they come to check their stores?" Orophin asked as he glared at the bundle he carried.

"How should they?" Rumil replied with a grin, balancing his own bundle on his head as he walked along the branch. "They have expended more than this on one border skirmish. We will simply have to time our exploits so as to be least noticeable."

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself." Orophin sighed.

"Do not fret like an elleth." Rumil prodded him as they reached the flets a few yards from the healing halls. "We are on a little used path while most of the city is at their evening meal. Who could possibly see us?" He was so amused he failed to notice the figure hidden in the shadows of the trees above them. Orophin only shook his head as they crept silently along in the direction of their brother's talan. They stayed off the main roads and the instead skirted the busier parts of the city, creeping quietly onto Haldir's terrace in the gathering twilight.

"What took you so long?" Haldir asked as he opened the terrace doors and stepped out into the shadows.

"It is more difficult to steal bandages than you might think." Orophin replied hotly, thrusting the bundle he held into his older brother's arms.

"Do not worry!" Rumil hastily added with a cheery grin. "there is no chance at all that anyone has seen us." his confident declaration was answered by a rustling of the tree branches just behind and above them and his jaw dropped a bit as Haldir's eyes narrowed dangerously. Orophin's panicked gaze swiveled from the mortal visible on the bed just beyond the doors to the canopy of trees behind them and back again.

"Not seen were you?" Haldir growled, shoving his brothers aside and storming toward the trees. "I am so glad our wood is in such responsible hands!" There was a frightened yelp and the sound of scrambling as their spy obviously attempted to escape and a moment later a thud as a cloaked figure tumbled from the trees onto the terrace.

"Laurelin?" Haldir stated in bewilderment as the tiny elleth clambered to her feet, her cheeks glowing red in the moonlight.

"I slipped." She piped, dragging a hand through her rumpled hair.

"Pen neth, what are you doing here?" Haldir demanded, struggling to keep the annoyance from his voice and yet remain stern at the same time. The elfling before him rocked back and forth on her tiny feet, wearing the most guilty expression he could ever remember seeing on the face of one of the first born.

"I was... I..." She giggled nervously and Haldir struggled not to chuckle as he knelt before her on one knee, fixing her with his penetrating gaze.

"Were you spying?" he asked. Laurelin nodded rapidly, her cheeks flaming.

"Your brothers stole all the stores from the houses of healing!" She blurted out as if she were one of his lieutenants reporting orc movement. "I spotted them climbing out the west window and followed them here! They never saw me!" It was all Haldir could do to keep from laughing at the shocked expressions on his brothers' faces.

"Laurelin..." he began.

"Why do you have a dead mortal in your bed?" she asked peering over his shoulder curiously.

"He's not dead!" Rumil corrected, earning him a punch in the arm from Orophin.

"I've never seen a dead mortal before," she stated, a disapproving frown forming on her baby cheeks that very nearly matched her sister's "You're not supposed to be bringing dead things into the city are you?"

"You have never even seen a live mortal before," Haldir replied. "And he is not dead, he is only injured."

"Aren't you going to be in trouble with Lady Galadriel?" Laurelin demanded with a piercing scowl.

"No," Haldir replied a bit defensively.

"Then why were Rumil and Orophin stealing bandages?" she demanded, her tiny fists resting on her hips. "didn't you learn anything from the mice you hid under your bed?"

"I asked him the same thing." Orophin stated sourly.

"Now wait I..." Haldir's voice trailed off as he blinked rapidly a moment, trying to discover when the tables had turned and he had become the one being scolded. His brow furrowed at the elfling. "Pen neth, does your sister know where you are?" Laurelin's mouth opened to reply and quickly snapped shut as she realized she was once more in trouble.

"Ummm..." she dropped her gaze to inspect a scratch on her elbow as if she hadn't heard him.

"Aye, that is what I thought." Haldir rolled his eyes.

"What do you want with a mortal any way?" she asked, her curiosity once more captured by Aragorn "he's furry but I think I would rather have a bunny." Rumil doubled up with stifled laugher as Haldir slowly shook his head.

"He is a very special mortal. He is a friend of the Lady's," Haldir whispered conspiratorially to the elfling who stared at Aragorn with wide, impressed eyes. "He is in danger and no one can know where he is so I am keeping him hidden for her until he is well."

"I don't think he'll fit under your bed." Laurelin stated with a pensive frown.

"It is a very great secret." Haldir whispered as Orophin nearly lost his own battle with laughter. "No one must find out. Can I trust you to help us in our mission?" Laurelin snapped to attention almost instantly, laying her tiny fist over her heart.

"Aye, Marchwarden." She said, trying desperately not to grin. The corner's of Haldir's mouth twitched ever so slightly as he stood to his feet.

"I shall take her home." Orophin offered, moving to pick up the tiny elfling. "It is on my way."

"Not a word." Haldir reminded her, she shook her head rapidly as Orophin chuckled.

"Goodnight brother!" Rumil called as he opened the door for Orophin, the pair of them slipping through his living room and out his front door with Laurelin. Haldir sighed, he had not even managed to hide Aragorn an entire day and something told him that tiny spying elleths were the least of his worries.

* * *

**  
Author's note:** All my thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know I have not been very speedy on the updates. I have been sick a lot lately and it has cut into my writing time. Hopefully things will start to go a bit better now. Just in case anyone would like to hear it for the record... this is not an AU fic.

If you did not want to hear that then I suggest you cover your ears and hum... it will help you live in denial for a while longer.

Narwen - Haldir has a really cute elleth spying on him? Will that do for now? LOL

Brownie24 - Not a chance, I really like Aragorn... and even if I didn't I want Haldir to get a girl that truly appreciates him.

Daae - Thus far Legolas hasn't volunteered to appear in this story. He is still pretty ticked off about the way I wrecked his nerves in ATW and hasn't been speaking to me.

Alexathenle - Feel free to sulk as much as you think is necessary, it can't hurt.


	5. A Sea of Secrets

**4. A Sea of Secrets**

"Does Meril know you've stolen a dead mortal?" Laurelin asked Orophin quizzically as he carried the elfling across one of the many bridges spanning the flets of the city, the twilight gathering around them as Rumil chuckled, trailing a pace behind them.

"Yes she does and we did not steal him." Orophin replied with only the slightest hint of annoyance "We found him and brought him home." Laurelin gave him a reproachful look that he returned in kind.

"You do not believe us?" Rumil asked trying to look wounded as he hid his smirk.

"Aduial didn't believe me when I 'found' the baby squirrel in my wardrobe." Laurelin replied practically. Orophin bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Rumil shook his head. They had truly met their match for mischief.

"Rumil, are you going to marry Aduial?" she asked, resting her chin on Orophin's shoulder as she stared at his younger brother.

"Where did you hear that?" Rumil asked curiously a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You told Dinendal yesterday on your way to the bath houses." Laurelin stated.

"_Pen neth_, there are far better uses of your time than to spy on foolish elves like my brother." Orophin joked earning him a giggle from the elfling and a punch in the shoulder from his younger brother. Laurelin swatted him away playfully and he obligingly acted hurt, pouting as he followed them and making the tiny elleth giggle.

"Rumil?" she asked presently, her small brow knitting in concentration. "What is it the girls in Mithlond do with their hands that Meril didn't want to hear about?" Rumil froze in the middle of the bridge, sputtering and rather white faced as Orophin slowly turned around to face him, both of them looking quite terrified.

"It... Ah... Uh..." Rumil blinked at her in alarm as Orophin bit his lip to keep from laughing outright.

"Aduial wouldn't tell me either." Laurelin stated with a sulky pout. Rumil's mouth worked soundlessly a moment as Orophin lost his battle against laughter.

"You are doomed." Orophin shook his head slowly as even Rumil's hair seemed to pale "Best to flee for the borders now while you still have some use of those Mithlond maids."

"Do you bring lots of things back from the borders?" Laurelin asked curiously as Orophin, still chuckling, set off again.

"Most of the things we find on the borders aren't of the keeping sort." Orophin replied. He was completely at a loss as to how to explain orcs and cut-throats to an elfling who knew nothing of the world outside Caras Galadhon nor was he at all certain he would want to.

"What do you do with the things you find then if you don't hide them in your brother's room?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What did you hide in your brother's room?" Dinendal asked with a smirk and a shake of his head as he appeared from the shadows on the flet ahead of them.

"Nothing!" Orophin and Rumil replied, quickly and in unison. Dinendal snickered, they looked as if they had been pranking again and he was keen to find out the joke.

"A dead mortal they found at the borders!" Laurelin supplied instantly, smiling brightly as all three males went slack-jawed in surprise. "Haldir is hiding him in his room, but I don't think Lady Galadriel is going to let him keep him."

"_Pen neth_, you promised not to tell!" Rumil moaned. Laurelin clapped a hand over her mouth and then began to giggle as her cheeks turned pink. Dinendal, for his part appeared to have stopped breathing.

"The dead mortal we found today?" Dinendal asked in shock, looking a bit repulsed.

"He's not dead!" Rumil said in exasperation.

"Not yet." Orophin sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"He looks dead to me." Laurelin observed.

"Why..." Din shrugged, staring at them blankly, apparently at a loss for words.

"Haldir told the rest of you that he died so that we might sneak him into the city unnoticed." Orophin explained. "We could not risk news of his presence spreading."

"Aye, Lady Galadriel will have your hides!" Din replied in alarm, "There shall be another kinslaying when she finds out!"

"She already knows." Rumil frowned.

"What's a kinslaying?" Laurelin asked brightly as Orophin shushed her.

"Then..." Din looked as if he might hyperventilate and Laurelin stared at him curiously as if waiting to see what would happen to the shade of his face next.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Orophin spat out bitterly, as he pushed past their friend and continued carrying the little elleth home.

"Aragorn?" Dinendal blinked as all of the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall neatly into place. He drew a shuddering breath looking for all the world as if the whole of elvendom were crashing down around him.

"He is not dying!" Rumil snapped angrily marching after his brother as Din hastily gathered his wits and hurried after them.

"He looks pretty dead to me." Laurelin insisted. Rumil stifled a growl and drew in a deep breath.

"Haldir told you sweetling," He replied as patiently as possibly "He is not dead he is wounded. And you must keep his secret and tell no one. Remember?"

"I remember," Laurelin replied, her cheeks turning pink again "I won't forget again, I promise."

"Try your best, _pen neth_." Orophin said gently, kissing her temple "It is very important." Din only shook his head as he followed them as if in an attempt to clear it. The tiny elleth watched him for a bit before resting her chin once more on Orophin's shoulder.

"Dinendal?" she asked as the warden rubbed his forehead in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Why do you like Faeneth when she thinks you're an 'insufferable orc'?" the tiny elleth asked curiously. Dinendal froze in his tracks, his jaw falling open once more.

"Where did you hear that?" Orophin asked in surprise as Rumil patted Din on the back consolingly.

"On the ranges last Tuesday." Laurelin replied.

"_Pen neth_," the elf smiled "I think you would make a fine warden one day."

* * *

"Do I want to know what you are doing, dear?" Meril sighed at the sound of the lilting female voice and she scowled slightly as she leaned around the corner of the stack of crates to eye the elleth standing on the bottom cellar step.

"You would be much happier if you did not." She replied reasonably, setting several bottles on one of the crates before continuing to pick though the supplies. "Haven't you a message to deliver to someone?"

"Apparently there is absolutely no news of interest outside the city." Faeneth stated happily, crossing the cellar to collect the bottles as Merrill gathered several blankets into her arms.

"And you chose to spend your free time with me," Merrill smirked. "I'm touched." She held out a hand to take the bottles but Faeneth shook her head with a grin, holding them out of her reach and with another sigh Merrill headed up the cellar stairs.

"Actually I decided to spend it with Rumil," Faeneth pouted a bit, "But as I could not find him I had no recourse but to pester you instead." The pair stepped into the soft moonlight and Faeneth turned to secure the cellar door.

"I hate to tell you this," Meril stated with a serious frown. "But I am just not your type dear." Faeneth jostled her arm playfully, glaring at her.

"What is it with him?" she sighed, looking a bit forlorn.

"I believe it has more to do with what is not with him," Meril considered her statement a moment and then shook her head "or rather whom."

"I don't know what he sees in Aduial," Faeneth stated sulkily. "It's not to say that she is not lovely and charming."

"Do not forget witty, prestigious and honorable," Meril added with a smirk that earned her a glare from her friend.

"Well she positively loathes him!" Faeneth declared in exasperation.

"She does not loathe him," Meril shook her head. "She simply does not care for his company."

"She pinned him to a mallorn with her dagger and left him in the middle of the forrest," Faeneth stated with obvious disbelief. "If that is not sheer animosity, I do not know what is."

"Well he got free eventually," Meril pointed out defensively.

"I was not implying that he did not deserve it," her friend answered uncomfortably.

"You are merely wishing he would give you an excuse to pin him to a tree?" Meril asked with a rather suggestive leer.

"You have a dirty mind, mellon," Faeneth stated.

"Of course I do!" she answered, tossing her golden tresses over her shoulder, "look what I married." both elleths began to giggle, stopping in the middle of the path to share their joke. Meril shifted the bundle she was carrying to link arms with her friend and they continued on.

"Perhaps if you loathed him as much as Aduial you would attract more attention." Meril suggested "It certainly worked well on Orophin. The more spiteful I became the more enamored he was."

"I haven't the heart to be that cruel," Faeneth blushed, then paused a moment, "do you think there might be something wrong with their family?"

"Oh no," Meril replied, shaking her head as she stifled a giggle, "I am certain of it." The sound of female laugher melted into the night.

* * *

"Aragorn," Haldir wrung out the damp towel and draped it over the feverish mortal's forehead in the dim lamp light. "_Rhach_, do not quit on me now, _mellon_." there was no answer except a pained moan.

"Arwen is here." Haldir continued "She still thinks of you. All these years have past, long years to you, _pen neth_. She still loves you." Haldir leaned back in the chair beside the bed, staring into the face of the mortal.

He did not look so very young now. His rival in Imladris nearly thirty years past had been little more than a child. A boy with innocent eyes and a cautionless heart. The man who now lay, dying before him, was marked by war and hardship. The scars of whatever battle had brought him here he would carry all his life. A life that did not look at the moment to be continuing much longer.

"Well do not think for one moment I shall permit you to die on my watch." Haldir stated with dark scowl. "The task of informing your adar would then fall to me and I have no intention of telling the lord of Imladris his youngest son has passed on to the fate of men under my keeping. I have no fondness at all for kinslayings."

He searched the mortal's face for some sign that he was still with them, but there was nothing, only the frettings of fever and the raspy breathing that now seemed a part of his very soul.

"You can not die, Estel." the march warden stated firmly, his voice barely more than a whisper as he leaned closer. "She needs you. She fades, _mellon_, she fades because she has nearly lost all hope of your return. Every day I watch her grow weaker. Do not let it end this way. Come back to her. I can not bear to watch her heart shatter. I still love her."

There was one shuddering breath and then silence. Haldir felt his heart stop in his chest and he bolted to his feet, overturning his chair as he shook the mortal by the shoulders.

"_Rhach_! Breathe!" He commanded, white faced, as his hands searched out a pulse. "Aragorn! Think of Arwen, your brothers, your adar! Do not do this!"

* * *

Pain and haze swirled around him and a distant voice whispered, this time a male. The sounds churning in his ears until a single word surfaced to his recognition.

Ada.

Adar.

Father...

"My father cares more for you than his own son." the voice was attempting to be sulky but the underlying hurt could not be disguised.

"I shall have to be more careful during our sparing matches as I seem to have addled your brain." Thorongil stated as he tended his horse. "If the steward of Gondor cared so much for my safety, then I should not be going to Umbar to be skewered by pirates while his precious son is safely tucked away in Minas Tirith."

"He doesn't trust me as he does you," Denethor shot back as he climbed onto the stall rail. "It is your council we keep, not mine." Thorongil turned a withering glance on him that Denethor returned in kind.

"Tell me, son of the Steward." he stated coldly, "how long have we been friends?"

"Ten years." Denethor replied heavily as if he already knew where this conversation were leading.

"And shall you throw aside that friendship for an imagined rivalry?" Thorongil persisted. "Shall you and I be enemies now because I have placed Gondor and the Steward I serve ahead of my own life?" Denethor looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

"You have been as my brother," he said finally, hanging his head. "I could not hate you, dear friend, if I tried."

"If you think of me as a brother than you shall understand this," Thorongil's arm shot out like a snake, catching the steward's son in the shoulder and sending him pitching backward off the rail. His arms windmilled for only a moment before his feet flew up followed by a large splash. Thorongil smirked as he stepped closer, peering over the rail.

"I take it back." Denethor scowled from his place in the horse trough. "I hate you."

"You deserved it," his friend chuckled. Denethor glared at him only a moment longer until they both burst into laughter.

"There will be other battles my brother," Thorongil stated, reaching out a hand to help the young captain to his feet.

"Not like this one," Denethor shook his head sadly. "Gondor shall speak of your deeds for years to come."

"The name of Thorongil shall be lost to Gondor," he shook his head. "In time none will remember it. But better to lose a captain's name than the only son of the steward."

"Breathe!" the voice cut through the darkness in his mind like the shattering of glass and he shuddered in pain as he drew in a single shaky breath. brilliant light burned through his eyelids and he groaned in misery hacking and gasping as he struggled to get air. He felt a hand on his forehead and then blessed oblivion claimed him once more.

* * *

Cerulean eyes peered out from beneath the branch, blinking in the soft starlight at the warden on the flet across the way. It was late now and most of the city slept but she had known she would find him here, on his terrace in the dark watches of the night. His face was turned upward, bathed in the light of the stars, his eyes closed, the only sound the soft stirring of the trees.

Silverin felt her heart pounding as she leaned forward for a better look between the leaves. He was magnificent. She had always thought so. She could not remember a time when the mere mention of his name had not sent a secret thrill of excitement through her. A secret she dared share with no other.

It was not that he was unaware of her existence. If he had a failing it was not a lack of observance. He was a warrior, and no Galadhrim warrior would allow the most insignificant thing to escape his notice, not even the lady in waiting of a princess.

She held her breath as he stretched his arms, his muscles rippling beneath his lose shirt. She had never in all her years seen anything more beautiful. And yet she could not remember a time when his heart had not belonged to another. If she had thought for a moment that there would be anything to be gained by speaking her heart to him she would run to him even now. But it was folly, she would gain nothing but a broken heart.

Her insides twisted as his eyes fluttered open, drinking in the stars. Her secret obsession stretching his arms wide as if taking in the whole of the heavens. He sighed heavily before turning and disappearing once more inside his talan.

"Until tomorrow, melleth nin," she whispered.

* * *

rhach - curses  
pen neth - young one  
mellon - friend

* * *

**  
Authorís note** : groan I am so SO sorry everyone. I hit a bad patch of RL and of course the thing that suffers is my writing. Iíd like to thank everyone that still reviewed over my long and inexcusable absence and Iíll try to do better in the future.

Brownie24 - Aragorn is ëyoungí for a descent of Numenor. He is 49. Since he will live to be 200 he is just hitting his prime. Denethor is 50. There is not a lot of canon history for this period in Gondor so much of this sub plot will be conjecture.

RS - Youíre cracking up because you know Aragorn is going to live... it makes me crack up too

everyone else... I am sooooooo sorry. blush


	6. Sweet Mystery

**Chapter 5 Sweet Mystery**

"What do you suppose it is they laugh about?" Rumil asked curiously, leaning out over the branch.

"Shoes and gowns," Orophin replied sagely, tilting his head to the side just a bit as he watched the pair of elleths chatting and giggling amiably as they waited outside the smithy. A leer curled the corner of his lips as Meril tossed her golden hair over her shoulder. "They can spend any amount of time giggling over shoes and gowns."

"She is so beautiful," Rumil said dreamily. Across the glade Aduial let out a silvery laugh and the warden sighed heavily.

"Get over her brother," Orophin advised with an amused expression. "Aduial would not even throw you in the Nimrodel if your hair were on fire."

"You know so much," Rumil said sourly. "I've as much chance as the next elf."

"With that I agree," Orophin nodded.

"Good," his brother snapped.

"For the next elf hasn't the faintest chance to charm the lady," the elder answered, easily dodging the boot that kicked out at him.

"What is it to you whom I chose to grace with my affections?" Rumil glowered, "you have never cared before."

"I care because you grow too fond of what you cannot have," Orophin replied crossly, his brow furrowing in a scowl.

"Are you talking of me or of Haldir?" Rumil shot back.

"You can pretend stupidity if you like but you and I both know what the return of Aragorn means." his brother ground out through gritted teeth.

"Haldir is not going to fade!" Rumil insisted, his voice rising in panic. Orophin reached out and cuffed him in the arm as the pair of elleths in the glade glanced around curiously.

"No, I am sure he will simply dismiss his infatuation with a wave of his hand," Orophin spat out sarcastically. "It is not as if he has loved her for centuries." Rumil opened his mouth as if to reply and then quickly snapped it shut. He stared back at his brother almost horrified. Orophin closed his eyes, trying to blot out the wounded expression on his youngest brother's face.

"Rumil, please, give her up," he begged, rubbing his forehead. "I cannot lose you both."

"He can not fade," Rumil insisted, more quietly this time, though his voice trembled a bit. Orophin opened his eyes to find his brother sprawled out on his back on the branch, his face hidden in the crook of his arm. The image twisted at his heart. He had Meril, but Rumil did not even remember their parents. Haldir had been the only Adar their youngest brother had ever known.

"It is out of our hands, Rumil," he sighed, shaking his head. He glanced down into the glade, a faint smirk returning to his lips as his wife's face broke in a glowing smile.

"Oro," there was something odd in Rumil's voice and he turned his head slowly to find his brother staring at him with a rather disturbing grin. "I have an idea."

"Please tell me it involves orcs... or trolls," Orophin pleaded warily. "Anything practical and safe, really. I am not so very particular."

"I know how we can keep Haldir from fading." he stated, his brother gave an involuntary shudder.

"We cannot kill Aragorn." Orophin reminded sternly "It would not work."

"We do not need to kill him," Rumil insisted with an obscene giggle. "We can let Arwen do that." Orophin stood to his feet on the branch, prodding his brother's boot with his toe.

"Get up," he insisted sternly.

"Where are we going?" Rumil asked curiously.

"To find a healer," Orophin replied. "You need one desperately."

"You are not listening," Rumil stated in frustration.

"That is because you have said nothing that makes sense." his brother answered.

"I know it is difficult," the younger snapped, gripping the front of his tunic. "but try to think. What would happen if, after all these years, Aragorn once more looked upon the fair Evenstar... and behaved like an orc." Orophin made a cringing face, shuddering slightly.

"Aye... I am a genius." Rumil smiled, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back on the branch.

"And how will we convince him to behave badly, genius?" Orophin asked with a scowl.

"He is mortal, Oro!" Rumil rolled his eyes, "They are clumsy and stupid by nature. We have only to uncover his faults and then magnify them in the presence of the lady."

"You make it sound so easy," Orophin stated dismally, slumping on the branch once more beside his brother.

"Of course it is easy!" Rumil replied with a vulgar grin. "what could be easier?"

* * *

"He looks less dead today," Haldir glanced up from his vigil at the sound of the small voice to find Laurelin standing in the doorway of his terrace, picking leaves from her golden hair.

"If that is your way of asking if he is better the answer 'yes' he is much improved today." Haldir replied with a smirk, he motioned her forward and she crept into the room, crawling into his lap and wriggling until she was comfortably settled against his chest. She stared at Aragorn in silence for a moment, her small head cocked to the side.

"He's not so very blue today either," she observed. "What color is he supposed to be?"

"A little darker than the color he is now," Haldir answered, struggling to hide his chuckle.

"When he's the right color can he come out and play?" Laurelin asked, craning her head to look up at the marchwarden.

"I am afraid it will be a long time before he is better enough to play, _pen neth_," Haldir stated.

"Going out to play makes me feel better," the elfling insisted. "I hate it when Aduial makes me stay in. She made me stay in two whole days when I fell out of the tree and hurt my arm. How did he get hurt?"

"I am not sure," the elf replied a bit uneasily. "I suppose we will have to ask him when he wakes."

"He must have fell a long way," the elfling stated, observing the bandages. "Aduial was really mad that I climbed so high. Aren't his ada and nana mad?"

"They are a very very long way from here." Haldir stated, smirking as the elfling wiggled off his lap and climbed onto the foot of the bed.

"As far away as my Nana and Ada?" she asked curiously.

"Not quite," Haldir felt a twisting inside. "It is far." The tiny elleth kneeling on the foot of his bed brought a painful stab to his chest. Aduial's adar, Idhrenor, had been the chief scribe of Lothlorien. It was not so very long ago that he had been terribly wounded in an orc attack while traveling to Imladris. Laurelin had been only an infant and her parents had faced the heartbreaking choice of what to do with their youngest child. In the end they had realized that there was hardly any chance that Idhrenor would survive the journey to Valinor and they had left the little one behind knowing that if their own fate was uncertain that at least their daughter would be safe. In some ways Haldir still felt responsible for all that had happened as he had been charged with the safety of the expedition.

"I bet he misses them," she said.

"I am sure they miss him too," Haldir agreed as the tiny elleth nodded.

"He's awfully big," the elfling stated, sizing up the unconscious mortal. "he must eat a lot more than a bunny."

"He is not a pet, pen neth," the elf sighed in exasperation, standing to his feet and stretching his weary muscles. "He is a friend. And do not touch him."

"Will he break?" she asked curiously, looking over her shoulder at the elf as he moved to the window.

"No, but he will not like it very much." Haldir replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he gazed out over the terrace. Laurelin looked back at the mortal and cocking her head to the side, poked him gently in the ribs. She watched for any sign of movement other than the slow rise and fall of the his chest. She frowned in disappointment then checked to make sure Haldir was still not watching before edging the tiniest bit closer and brushing his beard with her fingers.

She drew her hand back as if she had been burned, gazing first at her fingers and then at the mortal. She had not expected his face to be so scratchy and her brow knitted as she leaned closer to examine his face.

Haldir rubbed his forehead, breathing in the fresh scents of the wood and the mallorn blossoms that stretched like a canopy over the terrace. Aragorn's fever had broken in the night but whether this was a good thing or simply a calm before the storm even Lady Galadriel could not say for certain. His wounds were still many and the poison could have damaged him beyond all repair. The situation was still desperate and he had watched the mortal all night and through the morning for some sign that Aragorn would return to them as they had always known him.

"He has a nice smile." Laurelin announced. Haldir turned to reply but stopped before he could utter a word, hurrying to the side of the bed.

"Aragorn?" the mortal's eyes were opened in the smallest slits, hazy and pain glazed, his brow furrowed in confusion as the tiny elfling stared into his eyes.

* * *

"I'd still rather had a bunny... he's scratchy!" a child's voice floated through his consciousness. The blurs of color around him flickered and a sudden stab of pain in his chest tore a groan from his lips. He struggled to pry his eyes open but the light was blinding.

The haze cleared to reveal the face of a child with vibrant green eyes, searching him with an expression of innocent curiosity. His mind felt as if it were wrapped in a blanket and he struggled to match those eyes to a memory. Anything that could tell him who he was and why he was here.

* * *

"Tho-ro-geh!" the child's voice squealed in delight as tiny feet pelted the marble floors. The captain of Gondor swept the child up in his arms with a laugh as tiny toddler arms wrapped around his neck.

"Aye, Boromir you are getting heavy!" Thorongil stated, bouncing the child as Denethor laughed.

"Thorongil." Denethor coaxed, tugging the child's shirt teasingly.

"Tho-ro-geh!" Boromir repeated grinning, his emerald eyes dancing with childish glee.

"Perhaps in another year," Thorongil laughed, shaking his head as Denethor held the door for them. "my lady, I believe I have found something that belongs to you."

"Lord Thorongil," The female voice was tinged with amusement. He bowed his head respectfully as a figure turned to them from the window. She was a beautiful woman, her lips curled in a delicate and mischievous smile, her sandy hair cascading over her shoulders in soft curls. "You ought to know, that particular item is claimed by my husband."

"Only when he is quiet and well behaved," Denethor corrected, wrapping his arms around her waist. "When he is shrieking he is yours, Findulias."

"How fitting that he should remind me of his father," she teased, kissing him lightly. "I shall not miss you when you are away."

"I am not going anywhere." Denethor stated sulkily, releasing his wife to slump dejectedly onto the couch. Thorongil let out a groan, sinking into one of the chairs and perching the giggling child on his lap.

"Do not get him started," the captain pleaded, "I have heard nothing else all afternoon."

"Then I will thank you for granting me a reprieve," Findulias replied with a bit of a smirk, taking the seat beside her husband. "I have heard nothing else all week."

"Dada!" Boromir wiggled out of the captain's lap, tearing across the sitting room to clamber into his father's arms. Denethor pulled the child close, giving him a gentle squeeze as the toddler laid his head on his shoulder, jamming his thumb in his mouth.

"Ah, peace and quiet," Findulias sighed happily, smiling as she brushed a lock of hair from her son's face.

"You mystify me my friend," Thorongil shook his head. "You have a new wife and a new son and the only thought you can get inside your head is to race off into battle like a foolish youth."

"Lord Thorongil if I did not know better I would swear you were jealous!" Findulias stated with a musical laugh.

"My lady, I am no fool." He replied, a serious frown knitting his brow "of course I am. I would have to be mad not to be jealous." She laughed outright, turing a flirty smirk on her husband who smiled back at her a bit foolishly.

"I am not sure he is as wise as he seems," Denethor observed, "I think it is only his silvery tongue that makes him seem so."

"I wonder what wickedness such a tongue might work on the heart of a lady?" Findulias asked her husband with a calculating look. "Surely there must be a courtier in Minas Tirith who could tame the heart of the Captain of Gondor."

"Aye, that is what you need," Denethor said with an almost evil grin. "a lovely maiden to addle your brain a bit."

"So that the lord Steward will find his advice less to his liking?" Findulias teased.

"It is worth a try," Denethor shrugged idly.

"I can not serve Gondor when my heart is elsewhere," Thorongil observed, a wane smile curling his lips.

"I believe that was the point I was trying to make." Denethor said to his wife. Findulias smiled, kissing him gently before turning back to the captain.

"You do not fool me, my lord," she said, giving him a calculating look. "Your heart is already elsewhere. Stolen away by someone you see as... unattainable."

"Oh, a palace intrigue," Denethor snickered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You had better hope her husband does not find out."

"She is not a lady of Gondor or lord Thorongil would not stay here," Findulias stated sagely, "He is far too noble to risk a lady's honor in such a way. No, not a lady of Gondor."

"Perhaps he left her behind in Rohan." Denethor suggested.

"It is enough that I have left her behind," Thorongil smiled sadly, standing to his feet. "And as there is no point in my going back we shall leave it at that."

"There are other women, my friend," Denethor said with a frown, handing his now sleeping son to his wife and standing to his feet.

"Are there?" the captain asked with searching eyes before glancing at Findulias. Denethor turned to look at his wife a moment, a pained expression forming in his own eyes.

"No, I suppose there are not," Denethor finally admitted.

"I leave in the morning, brother," Thorongil stated, grasping his arm affectionately before bowing. "My lady."

"Take care of yourself, Captain," She replied kindly. "And despite the romantic notions of my husband, there _are_ other women."

"You would not say that if you had ever seen her, my lady," Thorongil answered with a smile.

* * *

"_Pen neth_, do not poke him!" the stern voice seemed familiar but he could not place it, nor could he see clearly enough to find its source. The innocent face seemed completely unperturbed.

"You look awful." she said, tilting her head to the side, a halo of light surrounding her golden hair

"And you look like one of the, vala" he murmured, earning a giggle "Am I dead?"

"Haldir says no." she answered, her cheeks flushed, "but you looked kind of dead yesterday."

"Haldir..." he knew that name, it floated at the very edge of his senses.

"Do not trouble yourself, Aragorn," A male voice answered, "You are still weak, rest."

"Which vala are you?" he whispered as he felt his grasp on consciousness slip. The face before him broke into a radiant smile her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Can I be the vala of strawberries?" she pleaded as he lost his battle with consciousness.

* * *

"What do you suppose it is they talk about while they hide in the trees?" Faeneth asked curiously as she peered out over the rail of the flet she was standing on. Some several feet below them she could see Rumil and Orophin lounging in the branches of one of the mallorn.

"Swords and violence," Silverin replied practically. "No mater how much they might discuss it nor for how many centuries males can always talk about swords and violence."

"He can talk about his sword with me any day," Faeneth said with a wicked smirk. Her friend turned to face her with an odd look.

"Honestly Silverin," She rolled her eyes. "He is positively delicious, what is wrong with you?"

"Perhaps I do not find his escapades as amusing as you do," the silvery haired elleth sighed, shaking her head.

"You know, dear," Faeneth's brow creased. "If I did not know better I would swear some roguish elf had broken your heart."

"And what do you mean by that?" Silverin asked a curious frown on her own face.

"I mean you keep no particular company," Faeneth stated, "You are never to be found playing lovers games nor trysting in the lady's garden. To my knowledge you have never stolen so much as a kiss. And yet when the subject of attractive and eligible elves comes up you sound very much like a jilted lover."

"It shows what you know," Silverin sniffed. "For your information I have stolen a kiss."

"From who?" Faeneth demanded, struggling to suppress her giggle.

"If you must know... Orophin." She glanced over at her friend's expression of sheer disbelief. "It was on his begetting day... the year Haldir got him the horse, do you remember?"

"Silverin!" Faeneth blurted out. "We were elflings!"

"You never specified an age restriction." her friend replied.

"You can not count Orophin regardless of his age." Faeneth insisted "he was the sort of elf that would have gladly kissed a troll if you put it in a dress."

"I shall remind you of that if you should ever manage to kiss Rumil," Silverin promised, hiding her smirk.

"Fair enough," Faeneth sighed, shaking her head as she continued to stare at the elf, shrouded in the trees below them.

"Why is it you want him any way?" Silverin asked with a bit of a curious look.

"I know you do not think he is any sort of prize," Faeneth replied, leaning on the rail with a frown. "But beneath all of the fraternizing and foolishness there is a heart of bravery and loyalty. He is kind and compassionate and he can even be brilliant at moments. I know it does not make any sense, but I know what I feel."

"Aye," Silverin rubbed her arm affectionately. "That much I understand."

* * *

Dinendal stretched out over the side of the bridge with a sigh, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Faeneth on the flet below him. He felt a strange twisting in his chest as she laughed at something Silverin said to her. She was utterly glorious, powerful, full of spirit.

Completely disinterested in him.

"I wonder what it is they giggle about," he murmured to himself with another heart heavy sigh. He was suddenly aware that he was no longer alone and he straightened, turning quickly to find lady Galadriel standing on the bridge beside him.

"My... my lady," he stammered nervously, bowing his head in respect. The Lady of Light only peered over the rail.

"Believe me when I tell you, warden," she stated with a bit of a smirk. "you would be much happier not knowing."

* * *

**Author's note** : I didn't have a chance to say this properly when I posted the last chapter so I'm taking the time to do it now. I owe a great deal of thanks and a personal debt to someone I know only as Purrfect10minus9. Several weeks ago a less than scruplous individual on decided to harvest the prologue of _A tangled Web_ and publish it as their own. Now I will not play naive, I was well aware from the begining that even if my work wasn't well received that I ran a real risk of plaigerism. What I wasn't prepared for was how very traumatic this experience was. I thought it would be no different than having any possession stolen but it really felt much more as if someone had hurt one of my dogs who are like my babies. Worst of all was the knowledge that I might never have known about it if it hadn't been for the kindness of an individual I didn't even know. Purrfect10minus9 recognized my story and informed me right away so that I was able to take action. I would like to encourage all of you, if you suspect plaigerism please, don't hesitate to contact the orignal author. You'll be doing a truly wonderful thing.

Grumpy123 - I'd say the chances are about as good as keeping hungry mice out of nana's lingiere drawer. LOL

Oath of Feanor - I know I'm taking forever on this one. Try to bear with me I've yet to start a story and not finish it!

Destiny'sPromise - Thanks... and welcome to the madness!


	7. Running Interference

**6. Running Interference  
**

"What has Lord Celeborn said?" Aduial asked leaning back against the tree that framed the smithy's glade.

"He does not know." Meril answered, her lips curling oddly.

"He does not know?" Aduial questioned in bewilderment. Meril only gave her head a terse nod, glancing over her shoulder to see if any of the smiths approached with her freshly sharpened sword. "Whatever is she thinking?"

"Galadriel, not Celeborn rules this land and she may do as she likes," the other elleth sniffed, tossing her golden head.

"Dearest, you do not really believe that do you?" the sentinel asked in wonder.

"I am married after all," Meril answered drily. "Of course I do not. I would be perfectly livid if Orophin did any such thing. But I am, thankfully, not married to Lord Celeborn and I am quite happy that his lack of information on the subject is not at all my problem."

"This will all end badly, I know it." Aduial sighed, shaking her head. "I think I would sooner live with orcs than be anywhere within the city when he finds out."

"I do not know how she manages it." Meril shook her head. "I can hardly contend with being the same rank as Orophin. I certainly hope Haldir does not get any addled notions in his head about surrendering his command, he has said more than once what a fine marchwarden I would make."

"I think I would sooner tell Lord Celeborn that the Marchwarden has been keeping a mangled Dunedain in his talan." Aduial shuddered visibly. She paused a moment, her brow furrowing and she looked back at her friend. "Haldir is not really thinking of giving up his position and leaving Lothlorien is he?"

"I do not know," Meril sighed a bit miserably. "If that were my only concern I would not carry this overwhelming sense of dread everywhere."

"You think he will fade." her friend stated, the creases in her brow deepening.

"I no longer know what to think." Meril replied bitterly. "You have known him all your life. Surely you would know better than I."

"Not all my life," Aduial corrected, her lips curling in a half smile. "We met when I was eight or nine."

"He must have been such a cute elfling," her friend mused, her own expression melting into one of amusement. 

"Even I thought so, and he had just hit me in the head with a rock."

"Oh he didn't!!" Meril stifled a laugh, her expression mingling shock and mirth.

"He accidentally dropped it from a tree," Aduial nodded, with a long suffering expression "I think at times his unfailing good aim is only unnatural luck. He hit me square in the top of the head and knocked me out. I opened my eyes and there was this fretful looking little fellow staring down at me. I was dizzy and could not see properly and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind."

"What?" Meril asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"I'm dead." She related as Meril burst into peals of laughter. "He nearly passed out in terror. Orophin says that he ran all the way back to the Great Mallorn to fetch Galadriel."

"Was he obsessed with duty and honor even then?" Meril asked between giggles.

"Oh he was worse," Aduial insisted. "And do not dare tell him that I admitted it was an accident. I swore to the Lady that he must have done it on purpose. I was so mortified for thinking he was one of the Valar that I wanted to pay him back. Even his brothers think him guilty."

"Oh your secret is safe with me!" Meril assured, "I would never willingly give up a chance to mock him for assaulting tiny elleths with rocks!"

"He was too ashamed of having lost his balance and nearly falling out of the tree to contradict me." Aduial giggled.

"At the moment it is his head that could do with a sharp rap from a rock." Meril stated a bit impishly.

"I doubt it would work," Aduial replied, shaking her head ruefully. "Whatever is wrong with him it is not something we are likely to have any luck beating out of him."

"Perhaps not," Meril admitted grudgingly. "But I am not willing to give up on him just yet."

"Meril, what are you plotting?" Aduial asked warily, "You've that look in your eye... the one I do not like."

"Nothing that you should be concerned over," Meril assured. "It does not involve rocks."

"I was right," Aduial sighed worriedly. "This will all end badly."

* * *

"No," Dinendal said, shuddering visibly as he climbed the steps that led into the tree tops. "Never, under no circumstances. Do not ask me... do not speak to me."

"But..." Rumil made a grasp at his tunic, pulling him to a halt and leaning around his friend's shoulder with a pathetic expression.

"Do not even look at me." Dinendal stated emphatically, his brow furrowing as Orophin shook his head with a sigh.

"I will tell Faeneth that you said she was dull and unattractive," Rumil threatened.

"I... I do not care." Din answered a bit lamely, though it was clear from his rather ill expression that he cared very much. "There are things no elf who values his life will do. And courting the ire of the Evenstar is very near the top of the list."

"What of coming to the defense of our noble marchwarden?" Rumil pressed, glancing at his brother for help. Orophin looked as if he might be quite content to be silent for once but the distressed look on their friend's face seemed to draw him from his daydreaming and into the task of tormenting their friend.

"Aye, was it not you who once said that you would gladly fall in defense of our brave and noble brother?" Orophin smirked as Dinendal sputtered.

"I... You are clouding the issue!" he insisted. "Haldir is in no danger."

"Of course not," Rumil rolled his eyes. "It is not as if he would fade or anything of that sort."

"Aye," Orophin stated in spite of himself, clapping his friend's shoulder. "I would not be troubled over it if I were you, Din. We all know how you have idolized our brother since you were but an elfling. Such a heroic elf could never be destroyed by the total and complete annihilation of his dearest hopes and dreams."

"I am sure he would not fade," Rumil added with a rather evil smirk "No matter how excruciatingly painful it might be to see the elleth he loves in the arms of a mortal."

"A tatty, rather smelly one at that," Orophin commented offhandedly as Rumil nodded in agreement.

"I do not feel well." Din stated pitifully.

"As luck would have it, I know exactly what you need for that." Rumil answered, turning him around and steering him back down the stairs.

"Do not say 'a drink'." Dinendal pleaded. "I am certain that is not it."

"Of course not," Orophin said following along behind as Rumil goaded their friend down the steps.

"You need to plot the downfall of the heir of Isildur," the younger brother stated as if the answer were obvious. "I know it always makes me feel better."

"I am the one who could use the drink." Orophin added with a nod of agreement.

"Haldir is going to kill us isn't he?" Din asked a bit dejectedly, unnoticing of the wicked smile on the face of the younger elf.

"Only if he can catch us." Rumil replied, shoving him a bit more forcefully down the stairs.

* * *

"Here, drink." He felt the cup touch his lips and the cooling draught wash down his parched throat. The room was so bright the light seemed to burn even though his eyes were shut. A strong arm held his shoulders and he fought against the dizziness, desperately trying to pry one eye open, if only a hair's breadth.

"I know you," he rasped, the silvery haired figure seemed to loom in and out of his field of vision. He felt a reassuring hand on his arm and then a cool cloth on his forehead.

"Yes you do." the elf answered soothingly. "Do not fear, you are safe. I do not know where you began your journey, mellon, but you have ended it here in the woods of Lothlorien. All will be well."

"Haldir?" Aragorn blinked against the light, his face crinkling in a pained expression.

"Yes, it is I." the marchwarden smiled only slightly but even the wounded mortal could see the relief in his eyes. "You gave us quite a fright but you seem to be much improved today."

"I... how did I get here?" Aragorn's voice faltered as he weakly turned his head to take in the room.

"You appeared on our southern border not three days ago, badly wounded and barely conscious." Haldir shook his head "I had rather hoped you could tell me. Do you remember nothing?"

Aragorn blinked, his head pounding with the effort of thinking. Fragments of memory flashed though his mind, a horse, a sword, a torch, a shout, each tumbling by in a cascade of disjointed emotions. He reached out into the whirlpool and grasped one.

* * *

"You are far too old to be so foolish" The gruff voice mumbled in his ear. A smile curled his lips and he turned his head to look the wizard in the eye.

"There is no fool like an old fool." he answered.

"At least it will not be a bitter epitaph." Mithrindir stated, his pipe clenched in his teeth as he scowled darkly at the bay in the river valley below them.

"I could hope for no better adornment upon my grave." Thorongil insisted. "If my life can purchase peace and safety for Gondor than so be it."

"There can be no peace in Gondor until the return of her king." the old wizard puffed lazily on his pipe, watching the Captain of Gondor from the corner of his eye.

"Gandalf, now is not the time." he whispered, glancing at the company of men who all but melted into the surrounding trees. He lowered his voice to barely more than a whisper, knowing the old man would not fail to catch a single word. "I am in no mood to entertain another debate with you. Perhaps you did not notice but I am rather engaged at the moment."

"It will be difficult to have this conversation when the heir of Isildur lies dead in the havens of Umbar." Mithrindir answered in a low voice.

"I have learned enough of men to know that I have not the ambition to be King of even a half dozen of them, much less a nation." the captain stated, earning a chuckle from his companion. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked once more into the eyes of his old friend.

"Do not throw away your life needlessly," Gandalf stated seriously. "I can ask nothing else. Even I cannot see all roads ahead. My heart tells me that you still have some part to play beyond the port of Umbar."

* * *

"Umbar," Aragorn murmured, "I was in Umbar."

"Umbar is many leagues to the south, Mellon," Haldir reminded. "I do not know an elf who could have traveled so far with such injuries as yours. Do you remember nothing else?" Aragorn's brow furrowed, his eyes growing glassy and he shut them, breathing heavily.

"No," he shook his head, coughing at the strain to his injured lungs. "Nothing."

* * *

"Ah there you are my naughty little butterfly!" Aduial proclaimed, a hint of amusement in her tone that could not be hidden by her scowl. Laurelin let out a squeal of delight, dropping her basket and racing across the glade, casting herself into her sister's arms.

"We were berry picking." the elfling exclaimed with a wide grin. Aduial took one of the tiny hands in her own, holding it out to inspect the bright red stains.

"So I see," Aduial laughed. "Did you save any of them for me or did you eat them all?"

"Um... well..." Laurelin gave her a shamefaced look, her cheeks tinged pink. Her sister only laughed in reply, hugging her fiercely.

"I had hoped you would not mind," Arwen said, handing her own basket to Silivren.

"Oh not at all, my lady," Aduial answered, her warior's eyes quickly observing the Evenstar as she bowed her head in respect. Arwen looked less pale today, and decidedly less melancholy. But then, it was terribly hard to be at all gloomy with Laurelin around.

"I seem to remember you promising me that you would remain in the garden until I returned from my meeting with Lord Celeborn," She said to her sister teasingly.

"Yes, well," Silverin stifled a giggle. "That is where we discovered her, under one of the lilacs... pilfering pastries from our tea basket."

"Oh Laurelin!" Aduial groaned in mortification as the elfling's cheeks burned red and Arwen gracefully masked a laugh.

"Lady Galadriel's baker makes the most yummy apple tarts," Laurelin declared defensively. "They taste even better than they smell. The ones from the market aren't nearly so good!"

"Aye, that is why she is the Lady's baker," Aduial sighed.

"She is really no trouble at all, Aduial," Arwen interrupted with a smile. "She more than makes up for whatever she eats in sheer amusement."

"No more stealing," Aduial insisted, looking the elfling square in the eye.

"I promise," she chirped "Anyway Silverin promised to pack extra from now on so I could just ask." All three elleths laughed in spite of themselves.

"Come sweetling," Aduial sighed, hugging her again. "We need to stop and see Haldir before dinner."

"I stopped to visit him this morning after breakfast," Laurelin announced. "His friend is much better today."

"What friend?" Arwen asked, a curious frown knitting her brow. Aduial gaped at her in shock a moment as if the world had slid out beneath her feet.

"Haldir found him at the border." the elfling informed as her elder sister mouthed wordlessly. "He was hurt."

"Baby fox," Aduial blurted out at the pair of perplexed elleth, cringing at the stupidity of the statement as soon as she spoke it. "Poor little thing... you know Haldir." She gave the elfling in her arms a warning look that made the tiny ellethís cheeks turn pink.

"You would think he would have learned after the field mice," Arwen shook her head thoughtfully as Silivren's brow knitted suspiciously. Clearly the handmaid was not entirely convinced.

"I still would have rather had a bunny." Laurelin stated with a sigh. Whatever else she might have added was immediately silenced by the seething glare of her sister.

* * *

"You seem most distracted, my lady," the soft masculine voice whispered teasingly.

"Distracted," a hushed female voice answered, "Whatever do you mean?" Twilight was descending on the golden wood, the last faint blues reseeding from the rim of the sky. The great library appeared to be empty, its endless rows of books undisturbed. A light breeze wafted in through the open terrace doors but it was not the reason for the ripple of the heavy curtains.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Celeborn purred against his wife's neck, one hand stroking her breast as he pinned her against the wall. She made no reply and his lips curled in a smirk. "I also could not help but notice that things in this city have been somewhat odd of late."

"Odd in what way?" Galadriel questioned, wincing in worry as he dipped his head to brush a hot open mouthed kiss between her breasts.

"Ah, let us see," he replied, his voice a bit breathy. "There are the supplies that went missing from the healing halls... and the root cellar."

"The root cellar I am not supposed to know about?" Galadriel asked, teasing the tip of his ear with her finger until he shuddered.

"Aye, that one," Celeborn answered, capturing her lips in a sultry kiss. "The Marchwarden has returned from the fences three days early. And I have, in three days, witnessed an unusually high number of the city's residents climbing in the trees to peer in windows." Galadriel's hands paused in caressing his back and her brow knitted.

"What is the usual number?" she asked.

"No more than four," her husband insisted. "And on at least two occasions I am certain they were climbing in and out of the windows."

"That is odd," she admitted with a frown.

"Perhaps I should speak to the ruler of these lands in regards to this," he whispered silkily, his lips brushing the tip of her ear and causing her to moan.

"Rumor has it I have her ear." his wife panted.

"Cheeky elleth," he chuckled. "Why is it that the entire wood is out of sorts."

"Well... I really could not say." Galadriel answered with her most sensual smile.

"Oh, I believe you could," He murmured. He froze, his lips against her neck, his eyes narrowing at the sound of a creaking door.

"Sweet Elebreth," his wife hissed. "Just once can they not leave us alone!" Celeborn shushed her, his eyes narrowing as he strained to hear.

"Why are we hear again?" Orophin's voice asked suspiciously.

"To get that book," Rumil answered fiendishly.

"Could we not just ask for it?" his brother answered. ìWhen has Lord Celeborn ever refused to loan you a book?î

"Aye we could," Rumil answered drily. "And then we should have to say why we wanted it, Would you care to do the honors brother?"

"I shall graciously decline," Orophin answered uneasily. "Hurry, before we are discovered."

"I have it," Rumil gloated. Celeborn quirked a brow at his wife as the pair scuffled and the door clicked shut behind them.

"You always said they were a bit mad," His wife chuckled, though there was a hint of unease in her expression.

"Keep your secrets if you wish, my lady," Celeborn taunted. "I shall find them out on my own."

Galadriel sighed a bit drearily as he pressed a languid kiss to her throat. She had no doubt that he would.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I must, once more, apologize for the length of time this story is taking me. Iíve no intention of abandoning it but, for reasons of nothing more than content, this particular tale is simply taking longer than expected to craft. Suffice it to say that our beloved elves are being quite unpredictable. They keep springing things on me and I have to find ways to make them all work. Iím hopeful that the end result will be worthy of you all, the devoted readers.

I'd also like to mention that you are all invited to find me and my blog on LiveJournal and MySpace under the same user name as here. Just be sure to leave me a message and tell me who you are when you friend me.

Many thanks  
Nienna


	8. The Method in it

**7. The Method in it  
**

"It is important for the astute elf to understand the finer points of the species in any form of negotiation involving men." Rumil read from the tome which, despite it's obvious age and slight layering of dust, looked to be in new condition. Indeed, the binding did not even appear to have been properly broken, a situation the warden was now rectifying as he sat astride the tree branch, his feet dangling over the flet below.

"What is this mad book you were so insistent in stealing?" Dinendal asked, a disgruntled expression marring his otherwise handsome face as he sat on a bench below Rumil, his arms folded over his chest.

"Laws and Customs of the Edain," his friend answered, holding it up so that the other warden could see. "Lord Celeborn made me write an essay on it when I was an elfling."

"It does not look as if anyone has ever read it," Dinendal answered, his frown deepening.

"He did not say he read it," Orophin stated from his spot reclining languidly in the middle of the flet. "He said he wrote an essay."

"I wish now I had actually read it," Rumil declared with a sour expression. "Why did lord Celeborn never assign it to you?"

"Because he entertained no ideas of ever making an advisor of me," his brother replied proudly. "You, he felt, might still be young enough to mold in his own image and turn into a noble."

"Really?" Rumil asked in surprise. His brother nodded a bit smugly. "_Rhach_."

"If you had attended to your studies you might have earned a leisurely profession with a desk and a plethora of free time." Orophin mocked.

"Now I really wish I had read the book." Rumil stated bitterly, turning the page.

"I am curious as to why your foster father never tried to make a noble of you?" Dinendal asked, his lips almost curling in a smirk.

"Because I am completely hopeless," Orophin stated proudly.

"Aye with that I would agree," his friend nodded.

"Listen to this!" Rumil interrupted excitedly, "Mortals, in general, lack many abilities that place them at a disadvantage. They possess a very limited sense of smell and suffer from poor vision. Indeed, some can hardly see at all and still others have no sight whatsoever, a condition referred to as 'blindness'."

"That is perfectly mad," Dinendal snorted derisively. "How would they be able to function at all if they could not see?"

"I wonder if Aragorn suffers from this 'blindness'." Rumil mused.

"Do not be a dolt," Orophin snapped, "he would not be able to fight orcs if he could see nothing."

"Judging from his condition when he appeared on our borders it would seem a valid question," Dinendal pointed out.

"The Edain also lack an appropriate sense of hearing which, in most cases, diminishes further as they age," Rumil continued to read as if he could not hear them. "It is not unknown for the race of men to lack the ability to hear at all."

"How has their kind spread so far across these lands?" Dinendal asked in wonderment.

"Manwe alone knows," Orophin shook his head.

"I have an idea," Rumil's lips had begun to curl in an odd smirk, his eyebrows knitting together in a rather evil expression.

"You know," Dinendal whispered, leaning closer to Orophin. "I find that slightly disturbing."

"Then you are an idiot," Orophin answered, earning a rather affronted scowl from the other warden before he added. "Because any elf with sense would be positively terrified."

* * *

"Cousin, you look as if you have reached the end of your tether." Silverin stated, shaking her head as she approached Meril on the sloping path that led from the market. Meril carried a large basket slung over one arm, it's contents draped in a scarf. The same arm was braced against one of the great Mallorn trees while with the other she struggled to reach the lace of her boot which had snapped free.

"If anything else should go wrong today I swear I shall pack my things and return to Imladris," Her cousin declared, blowing a loose lock of hair from her eyes. "And Orophin may join me if he chooses."

"Here give me that," Silverin reached to take the basket from her with a chuckle. She let out a grunt of surprise as Meril relinquished her hold on it with a heartfelt thank you. It felt as if it were full of bricks and she frowned at it as the other elleth propped her foot against the trunk of the tree, relacing her boot.

"Dearest what do you have in here?" Silverin asked in surprise, peering at the scarf with a more suspicious expression.

"Oh," Meril looked suddenly uncomfortable, her attention focusing on her boot laces. She shrugged her shoulders. "Just a few things Haldir asked me to fetch for him when I had a chance." Silivren's lips curled up in an amused smirk.

"This would not have anything to do with his 'friend' would it?" She asked, remembering her conversation the day before with Aduial and her sister. It would be just like Haldir to wish for no one to know he had a baby fox in his talan.

"You know?" Meril asked, gaping at her in shock. Her foot slid slowly down the trunk until she had gained her balance again. "Silverin, who told you?"

"Laurelin let slip while we were picking berries," she shrugged elegantly, her smile broadening a bit. "You know how she is. The little imp cannot keep a secret to save her life."

"Sweet Elbereth!" Meril groaned in frustration, banging her head lightly against the trunk of the tree. "The whole wood will know in another day."

"Well it was unrealistic for him to think he could keep it quiet at all," her cousin stated, "And it was unfair of him to drag you into it with him. You've more than enough responsibilities yourself."

"We'd only thought to keep him hidden until his injuries had healed," Meril answered, slumping against the tree.

"I fail to see how that would improve the situation," Silverin almost laughed. "Then he will be up running around the wood and one can only imagine the chaos that will cause."

"I had pointed that out to him," Her cousin replied, rubbing her forehead with a scowl.

"One wonders if he thinks his actions out at all," Silverin frowned. She could not even begin to fathom the state of the Golden Wood with a half tame fox pup darting in and out of every window. One thing was certain, there would be a dark reckoning when the Lord and Lady found out.

"How is it I get myself into these things?" Meril sighed miserably.

"What you need is some time to yourself," Silverin soothed, rubbing her arm affectionately. "You should take yourself off to the bath house and relax for a bit. You look as if you are about to lose your wits."

"I can not," Her cousin stated flatly. "I have to take this to Haldir and then I am training some new recruits." She met Silivren's gaze, her brow furrowing a moment as her lips curled. Now that she knew their secret there was really no reason to keep her away from Haldir's talan. And Meril could think of one very good reason to keep her near Haldir.

"You do not even need to ask," Silverin shook her head ruefully. "You go on to the bath houses and I shall deliver this."

"Are you sure you do not mind?" Meril asked, feeling the slightest bit guilty.

"Go on," Silverin waved her down the path with a giggle. "I will tend to Haldir."

"Yes you do that," Meril murmured under her breath as she turned toward the bath houses, a wolfish grin curling her lips. "You tend to Haldir."

* * *

"Have a care now," The tranquil female voice seemed to almost hover around him. He drew a shuddering breath, wincing against the pain as her slender arm slipped around his back, her soft feminine touch belying the strength with which she drew him to sit up.

"I have seen mortals in worse condition." She stated with an appraising look.

"The ones I have seen in worse condition have all been dead." Aragorn replied, forcing a smile at his benefactor.

"You will note that the Lady did not stipulate that they were alive," Haldir interjected, a smile curling his own lips as Galadriel gave him a rather perturbed glare.

"For the sake of his morale I had thought it better not to mention that part," she answered with a frown. There was, however, a glint of amusement in her eyes as she settled on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Breathe deep," she instructed, placing a hand on his ribs. Aragorn closed his eyes, drawing in a breath and almost immediately groaning in pain. Her slender hand ghosted over his chest, finally hovering over a single spot as Haldir hurried to the other side of the bed to support the mortal's shoulders.

"Yes, I can feel it now," Galadriel nodded. "This break has not mended as it should." She paused a moment, her hand brushing over the spot as light as a dried leaf.

"It is an old injury, not yet properly healed and then reinflicted," Her lips curved in an amused smile at the perplexed expression on the mortal's face. "If you are going to break your ribs the very least you can do is give them a chance to knit before you go out and break them once more."

"What were you doing that you broke them in the first place?" Haldir asked, shaking his head. The expression of boyish embarrassment seemed to slip from Aragorn's face, his brow furrowing as he dove once more into the murky waters of his memory.

* * *

Silver stars filled the night sky like crystalline jewels, made all the brighter for there was no moon this night. Thorongil held his breath, clinging to the mooring line, sea water running from his hair in rivulets. The corner of a black sail, worked loosed from it's riggings, flapped overhead, caught by a breeze. A swell crested, pitching the ship, jerking the line tight and he dug his fingers into the rough rope. 

On the deck above he could still here the muted voices of Corsair's and below the frustrated hiss of one of his men scrambling to keep his hold on the lines. If even one of them fell to the water it would be the end of all of them.

The voices passed on and he heard the unmistakable sound of the hatch slamming shut behind them. He breathed a small sigh of relief, glancing down the rope at one of his lieutenants.

He was a young man, hardly more than a boy and his stubbled face gazed back up at his captain with the slightest hint of trepidation. Thorongil gave him a wink and glanced over some yards away where two more of his men had already made the deck of the nearest boat.

He scrambled up the line like a water rat, ignoring the harsh hemp that cut into his hands. He gained the deck and heaved himself over the rail on silent feet, reaching back to pull up the young officer. The lad gave him an almost impish grin before drawing his knife and cutting lose the line they had just scrambled up.

Thorongil gripped his shoulder before treading the few feet to the shrouds, and hoisting himself up, climbing like a spider across a web to the nearest yardarm. He drew his knife from his belt, the sharp steel cutting through the stays as if they were made of wool. He chanced to glance down and observed that the Lieutenant had already freed all the moorings and was now disabling the rudder chain. The excitement of their mission painting a wide grin on his face. Thorongil shook his head with a smirk, he had one thing left to do and with another deep breath he continued on toward the crows nest.

It took him only a moment to cut through the Downhaulers and the black sail billowed out, catching the night breeze. He gripped the mast, letting the salt air sting his skin. It was only a moment.

He heard the creaking of the hatch, and a figure emerged from below deck. A vile smile curled the lips of the Corsair as he spotted the Lieutenant who was cutting free the last sail line, oblivious to his danger.

Across the harbor other ships were losing free of their moorings, their sales unfurled. It would take moments for the chaos to begin but they needed every second. Without a thought the Captain caught the corner of his cloak, gripping a lose line that flapped against the mast. He took a deep breath and jumped.

The deck raced toward him at lightening speed, the rope tearing at his palms through his cloak. His feet connected with the back of the pirate's head and he slammed against the deck, his ribs cracking with the force of the blow as the air rushed from his lungs.

"Captain!" the young officer hissed through clenched teeth, his face white as a sheet as he glanced at the battered corsair. The man lay sprawled on the deck, a deep gash across his forehead, his shattered lantern still clutched in his grubby hand. It's oil spilled out across the deck, the fire catching a lose line and filling the air with the acrid smell of burning hemp.

"Time to go," Thorongil gasped out, stifling a groan as the Lieutenant hauled him to his feet.

"You're lucky not to be making a longer journey by my estimation, sir," the Lieutenant answered, helping him to the rail. "How do you expect to swim?" Thorongil only took a ragged breath as he hauled himself over the rail with a pained groan.

"I'll manage" he answered.

* * *

"He still cannot remember how he came to us in this sorry state?" Galadriel asked, a frown marring her lovely visage. Haldir shook his head.

"He has been unable to tell me, though well he seems to remember his childhood in Imladris." The Marchwarden replied, his eyes showing the concern his even voice masked. It could not be a good sign.

"Do you recall what you might have done to sustain this injury?" Galadriel asked, her searching gaze delving into the mortal's mind. Aragorn only smiled, his rather embarrassed expression returning.

"Something that seemed to be a wise choice at the time." he answered.

* * *

"Aduial, what is it elves want?" Faeneth's brow creased in a frown as she brushed the dust of the ranges from her backside.

"Why should you ask me?" the Sentinel questioned with a snort of amusement, brandishing her sword. "Or is this some tactic to distract me?"

"I could blindfold you and you would still win," Faeneth answered grudgingly, giving her own sword a light swish. "And I am asking you because you have no end of elves pursuing you."

"Oh yes, I have my choice of husbands," She rolled her eyes.

"You do!" the courier insisted, "the only elves who do not following after you like a pony on a harness are the ones who have already wed."

"Such a romantic thought," Aduial replied, batting her eyelashes playfully. "Just what a lady wants, an elf on a string."

"Well some of us could not even snare one with rope," Faeneth sulked, holding her sword at the ready. Her friend paused, giving her a more sympathetic look.

"Faeneth?" she prodded gently.

"I do not understand them at all," the courier answered in miserable exasperation, lowering her sword. "I have tried everything I can think to gain Rumil's attention. I make it a point to be on the ranges whenever he is here, I asked him to spar with me, I even sharpened his knives for him. For all my effort he does not even appear to notice I exist!"

"Oh dear one," Aduial sighed, lowering her sword to slip an arm around the other elleth's shoulders. "To be honest I am not sure I understand him so very well myself."

"He seems rather taken with you," Faeneth sniffed dejectedly.

"Aye, that is the part I do not understand," she conceded.

"You are my friend, you would be honest with me would you not?" Faeneth asked almost desperately.

"Of course dear," Aduial promised.

"Have I no charms at all?" she questioned, her lovely face crinkling in worry.

"Well, to be honest," Aduial replied hesitantly. "They can be a bit hard to see under all the leather armor and folded steel. Do you even own a gown, dearest?"

"One," Faeneth replied, pausing to reflect a moment. "I think."

"Elves can be a bit odd," Aduial explained. "They are forever saying one thing and then doing another. If you ask any one of them what they want they will readily say a lady who share's their interests. And in the very next moment they are chasing after some silly wisp of silk who would not have the faintest notion which end of a bow the arrow went on." Faeneth laughed at this, her dower expression melting into a hopeful smile.

"I suppose a gown wouldn't hurt," she admitted. Aduial gave her a cheeky grin.

"And if you have it cut low enough," the sentinel stated. "I can guarantee he will notice."

* * *

Silverin paused at the edge of the flet, her heart skipping a beat. There he was, a mere handful of yards away on his terrace. She let the heavy basket come to rest on the flet, leaning against the rail.

She was safe here for she knew there was only the smallest chance that he would spot her. And even if he did she would hardly look out of place. A number of elves were out, enjoying the warmth of the sun as they took their noon meal. A quick turn of her head and he would not even catch her staring.

She allowed the familiar giddy feeling to twist her insides as she watched him, a feeling she would all too soon have to rein in and hide away. These were the only moments she allowed herself. The ones where her secret remained safe.

She had shed frustrated tears on his account more than once. But that had been many years ago. Now she could only sigh in resignation. She had thought that with the passage of enough time he might finally take some notice of her but this had turned out to be folly and as the long years had marched on it had become increasing clear that it was no more than fantasy.

With a heart heavy sigh she scooped up the basket. She had promises to keep and she would not be keeping them if she stood here making doe eyes like a silly young fool. There was no sense in dwelling on what was so clearly out of reach.

* * *

Rhach - Curses (damn)

- -  
**Author's Note: **I did promise to try and do better with the updates! It's better though admitedly not by a lot. I'll try to get the next post out sooner. -blush- Elf huggles to everyone who reviewed!!


	9. A Dim View

**8. A Dim View  
**

"Have you ever seen anything more attractive in your life?" Rumil asked, the smile on his face melting into something resembling a leer.

"I think I saw a Miar dancing in the forrest once," Dinendal replied, peering over his shoulder with a rather besotted expression. "But that was a long time ago."

"You were probably drunk," Orophin pointed out, completely disinterested in the goings on that captured the attention of the other two.

"Aye," Dinendal agreed, though it was difficult to tell from his expression if he even had any idea what he was agreeing to. He stood on the rail of the talan. Beyond the hedge they were now peering though and below them lay the ranges and there a pair of elleth rehearsed their fighting skills, clad in only their leggings and sleeveless fighting tunics.

"I always knew there was a reason I preferred the sword to the bow," Rumil stated, his gaze lingering on the curve of Aduial's hip.

"Haldir is going to kill you when he catches you, Rumil," Orophin stated, polishing the blade of his knife as if oblivious to what transpired beyond the hedge.

"He is not going to catch me, I have you for a lookout." Rumil insisted, leaning a little farther through the hedge for a better look.

"If you are depending on me to protect you then you should know that I am completely without motivation.

"Mmmmm hmmmm," his brother answered.

"You do not suppose that they have any idea how they look?" Din asked, tugging uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt.

"I suppose Aduial does," Rumil said with a lopsided grin. "Not that she would care. I am not sure Faeneth even realizes that there are advantages to being female."

"The advantage of being able to seduce any single elf you wish with the proper clothing?" Orophin asked offhandedly.

"Yes, that," Rumil nodded, catching a twig in his hair.

"Faeneth would look attractive in orc armor," Din insisted with conviction.

"Kinky," Rumil grinned, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "It is always the quiet ones. Where do you get something like that?"

"Oh, shut up," his friend hissed, cuffing him in the back of the head.

"What's kinky?" All three elves froze at the sound of the tiny feminine voice, Dinendal whirled around, nearly tumbling over the rail into the hedge and Rumil let out a yelp, grabbing a fistful of his hair and jerking it free from the branch it had tangled on.

"Laurelin," Orophin blinked at the tiny elleth who stood the terrace in her minature warden's outfit, a smudge of dirt on her nose and her hands cupped tightly in front of her. "What are you doing here sweetling?"

"Elmo needs a home and it's too far to carry him to my talan!" she piped, holding out her hands. Orophin blinked at her several times before kneeling on the terrace and prying one tiny finger up.

"You named a frog 'Elmo'?" he asked in bewilderment, peering at the tiny green creature in her hands.

"Uh-huh!" She nodded happily, her tiny blonde head bobbling and sending her braids flying.

"I suppose Meril has a jam jar you may have, pen neth," he said with a sigh, "Come with me, we will see if we can swipe something from the kitchen before my wife returns home.

"That was close," Din stated, clutching his chest over his rapidly beating heart. Rumil nodded in agreement, picking the last of the leaves from his hair.

"Rumil!" Laurelin's head popped back though the talan door. "What _is_ kinky?"

* * *

"Easy now," Haldir grasped a fistful of Aragorn's tunic, steadying him as he took a wobbly step forward. The mortal reached out, latching onto the back of a bench on the terrace, almost falling over as he attempted to use it as a crutch.

"I can manage this," Aragorn insisted a bit breathlessly.

"Perhaps this is enough of a walk for one day." Haldir stated uneasily.

"We've not gone anywhere yet," the mortal answered, glancing back over his shoulder at the bed no more than a handful of paces behind them.

"Think of it as a matter of perspective," the marchwarden suggested as he settled the man on the bench. "If you were a snail that journey might have taken you weeks."

"It very nearly did," Aragorn replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"It will not help to push," the elf stated patently, taking the seat beside him on the bench and checking the bandages on his chest to be certain the wounds had not reopened.

"Aye," Aragorn sighed, giving him a rather shamefaced look. "I know. Haldir, I have not thanked you."

"There is no need between friends," He answered with a faint half smile. "You would have done no less for me. You might have, perhaps, done more."

"Nay," Aragorn smiled back as he shook his head "I would have made you drink the same fell brews you have poured down my throat."

"That you would have," Haldir assured with a chuckle. "Your adar taught you well." They could hear the faint knock on the talan's front door and Haldir's brow furrowed. He had been expecting Meril but his sister never knocked any more than his brothers did.

"I shall only be a moment," he said, gripping the man's shoulder as he stood, then adding hesitantly, "we have not told many of your presence."

"I'll just stay here on my bench under the bush." Aragorn assured, slumping back into the shadows. Haldir chuckled, slipping back inside and crossing the talan to the front door.

"Silivren," his brow crinkled in concern and he moved the door slightly so that she could not see beyond him into the talan. "I am surprised to see you."

"I am doing Meril a favor," She answered with an amused smirk as she held out the basket to him. "She is completely overworked so I offered to make this delivery for her. Really, marchwarden, you should not have coerced her into helping you care for your furry friend."

"How do you know about him?" Haldir asked, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the handle of the basket.

You should not have expected to keep it secret at all," she chided gently. She could not help but feel sympathetic. Haldir had a good heart. It was forever getting him into trouble. But then, it got him out of it quite a bit too. Without a word he jerked the handle of the basket, tugging her through the door and slamming it shut behind her.

"Swear to me you will not speak of it to anyone," he almost pleaded, his face growing a bit ashen.

"Really, Haldir," she said a bit more sternly. "You should know me better than that to think I would betray your confidence, no mater how ill conceived."

"You are right," he answered, sighing heavily, bowing his head. "I apologize, my lady."

"Do you not think this has gone on too long already?" Silivren's brow crinkled as she laid a hand on his arm. "It will have to come out eventually. Would it not be better to simply get it over with?"

"Not yet," the marchwarden shook his head. "not until he is out of danger." Silvering struggled not to roll her eyes. It was, quite possibly the maddest thing she had ever heard. Only Haldir could make such a fuss over an injured fox.

"Haldir," she began carefully but she was cut off by a loud thump that sounded very much like something very heavy tumbling to the floor. "What was that?"

Haldir hissed out a curse through clenched teeth, turning and striding through the bedroom toward the terrace.

"If he has pulled his stitches running around I swear I will sew him up again without anesthetic." the marchwarden stated a bit bitterly. The elleth sighed, shaking her head as she followed after him. If she was here any way she might as well be of some help.

"_Rhach_," Aragorn swore against the floorboards. He was sprawled on his chest looking very much like a rag doll, only inches from the bench where Haldir had left him. From his position he could not even have been standing when he fell and the marchwarden heaved a frustrated sigh. He had been left alone too long.

"That is a mortal," Silverin stated, screeching to a jarring halt on the threshold and pointing a delicate finger at Aragorn with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Yes it looks like one to me," Haldir stated irritably as he peeled the man off the floor, setting him carefully on his feet.

"Thanks," Aragorn gasped out, gripping the front of Haldir's tunic as his legs gave way again.

"This is not going so very well," the marchwarden observed, struggling to keep him from landing on the floor again.

"I would be just fine if only the talan would stop tipping," Aragorn insisted, listing to the side as if he were on the deck of a rolling ship.

"I think you have had enough adventure for one day." Haldir stated, pursing his lips. He grasped the mortal around the chest and hauled him back inside, pushing past Silverin and depositing him on the bed. The elf's brow crinkled in worry. Aragorn's chest heaved as if he had just run a mile, his skin clammy and his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He was obviously in pain, a fact made that much clearer by his shuddering breathing as Haldir explored the condition of the bandages

"Sweet Elbreth!" The elleth all but slammed her basket down on the dresser with a sharp thump, her eyes wide as if it were an orc sprawled in the marchwarden's  
bed and not a man.

"Aragorn, look at me," Haldir said sharply. The mortal's eyes were glazed and he was trembling. Silverin let out a gasp, slumping against the wall as her knees wobbled. She knew that name, all too well she knew it.

"Silivren, help me," Haldir commanded, he glanced over his shoulder when he received no response. She was leaning against the door frame, one slender hand pressed against her stomach as if she felt ill. "Silivren!"

She shook her head as if to clear it, crossing the room in only a few strides and settling on the other side of the bed. She brushed the mortal's hair back from his face. He was feverish and she checked his eyes, her lips creasing in a thin line.

"This is the heir of Isildur," She stated flatly.

"Who do you think he is?" Haldir snapped in frustration, "You do not suppose, do you, that I make a habit of collecting every mortal that wanders over the borders?"

"Why have you not told Arwen?" She demanded in frustration but as Haldir removed the bandage around the mortal's chest the answer was clear. It was a miracle he had survived this long.

"He is bleeding again," Haldir stated as if he had not even heard her. "Try to hold him while I tend to this. I dare not make him sleep."

"This is bad," Aragorn slurred, gazing up into Silivren's face as she smoothed back his hair tenderly.

"Nonsense," she answered, smiling at him encouragingly. She took hold of his hand, clutching it as he let out a pained moan. "You merely had a setback. You will be back on your feet again in no time."

"You lie much better than Haldir." the mortal rasped out.

"He has no bedside manner at all," Silivren agreed with a soft laugh.

"Do I know you?" he asked, biting back another moan. "You seem familiar."

"No," she shook her head, stroking his face soothingly. "But I know you well. Arwen Undomiel is a dear friend of mine." His breath hitched at her name and he let slip a cry of pain. The room began to spin, his chest constricting against the burning in his side. And from somewhere deep within his memory seemed to rush back, hard and cold like polished stone, knocking the wind from him.

* * *

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" The old wizard's eyes opened at the sound of his name and he looked up from his spot beneath the tree. His pipe was clutched between his teeth and in the distance a harbor full of boats burned to the keels, the smoke from them filling the skies, but he paid it no mind.

He sighed, glancing first at the soldier of Gondor beside him who had taken up the watch for their returning brigade and then around the tree. He let out a sharp hiss, scrambling to his feet.

"Blessed Valar" he snapped, grasping the young soldier by the tunic. "Get a litter, now!" He hurried out into the inky knight, grasping first the young lieutenant who had called him and then his burden, his captain, half slung over one shoulder and barely conscious.

"_Balrogion_," Mithrandir cursed. "Thorongil, what have you done to yourself?"

"Just a scratch," the captain hissed out between clenched teeth.

"His ribs are broken," the lieutenant reported as the pair of them carried the captain to the safety of the trees. "And he is not breathing as he should." As if on cue the captain let out a rasping cough, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Find Ostopher," Mithrindir barked as he lowered Thorongil to the litter, kneeling beside him on the ground. "Have him take charge of the men." With a sharp nod the lieutenant was gone.

"I don't listen very well," Thorongil rasped, his breath coming in small gasps as the wizards hands probed his side.

"You never have," Mithrindir observed softly.

"I could not die in better company," he stated haltingly.

"You are not going to die," the wizard answered. "Not if I have anything to say on it. If you were to die on my watch I would be honor bound to deliver those sad tidings to Imladris and though I might face the anguish of Elrond I have no desire to bear the wrath of his daughter."

"It was so long ago," the captain's voice faltered, a single tear slipping from the corner of his eye. He let out a moan of pain and then forced a smile at his old friend. "She has probably forgotten me by now."

"No," Mithrindir's voice took on a gentle tone, the gruffness melting away as if through some magic. "No, she has not. She remembers you still with great fondness. She has not forgotten you." Thorongil drew in a shaky breath.

"Then it would be better for her if she had," he answered.

* * *

"Aragorn," the lilting musical voice cut through the haze of pain and he let out a gasp, trembling as a soothing coolness radiated from the wound in his side. He was shaking uncontrollably and he realized, much to his shame, that he was gripping the hand of the elleth so tight as to leave bruises.

"Forgive me, my lady," he whispered, quickly releasing his hold on her. She smiled gently, placing a cool cloth on his forehead.

"There is nothing to forgive," she assured.

"Do not scare me like that again," Haldir stated rather harshly as he tied the fresh bandages. The marchwarden's hands were also a bit unsteady, Aragorn could only suppose it had taken all of his skill to mend the damage.

"I shall try to behave better in the future," he promised.

"You are very resilient for a mortal." Silivren stated a bit teasingly.

"He can be rather hard to get rid of." Haldir agreed, earning an amused laugh from the elleth.

"It is a good thing too," she said, shifting the blankets around him. "Lady Arwen will be quite relieved to know you are all right." Aragorn's face fell, his expression almost despairing. Silivren paused a moment looking from Haldir to the man and then straightened her shoulders.

"Well if you do not need me, marchwarden, I should return to my duties," she stated, turning toward the door and giving Haldir a meaningful look.

"My thanks, Silivren," he stated, bowing his head as she left the pair alone. He examined the mortal's face. A sadness had settled there, almost a wretchedness, one he found almost more distressing than the wound in his side.

"Something troubles you?" he asked finally.

"I have lingered here too long already," Aragorn sighed. "I have presumed too much upon your hospitality, Haldir. I should leave as soon as I am fit to travel."

"It is no presumption," Haldir corrected. "You will not be fit to travel for some time. I realize you must be anxious to return home to Imladris, but you should know..."

"I do not think I will ever return to Imladris," Aragorn whispered, cutting him off. The elf frowned, his blue eyes piercing the human before him.

"Thirty years have passed," Aragorn answered the unspoken question almost haltingly. "I have already lived longer than most men in this world. Did you never once wonder why I did not return? It would be better for Arwen if she forgot me."

"I do not think she can," Haldir stated, struggling to hide the worry in his voice. Aragorn shook his head.

"In another thousand years she will."

* * *

Meril pulled the mithril comb from her hair, shaking out her golden locks as she sank into the steaming water with a contented sigh. A light breeze tugged playfully at the gossamer curtains that surrounded the pavilion of the lady's bath and somewhere in the small garden beyond the courtyard a harpist played. She let her head fall back into the water as a rather wicked smile curled her lips. By now Silverin was no doubt with Haldir.

Her cousin was a sharp, level headed, practical elleth. Meril had only truly come to know her since her marriage to Orophin had brought her from her home in Imladris to the golden wood. The two had only met in passing a few times during their childhood but even then Meril's memory was of a very reserved and patient elfling with a wisdom beyond her years.

The perfect elleth to contend with Haldir.

If Silverin had a fault it was an overabundance of practicality. She seemed almost immune to a male's charms. She was friendly, polite, engaging and confident. And quite maddening.

Her seeming inability to titter and flirt did tend to put off most elves but if there was anything Haldir seemed to truly enjoy it was a challenge. There was not another elleth in all Arda who was a better match in manner and temperament to the Evenstar, which was probably why Silverin had been her handmaiden for so many years. They could not have been more alike if they were sisters and Meril felt certain it had always been her character, more than her beauty, that had attracted the Marchwarden to Arwen.

She heard the curtain rustle and she sighed inwardly. She had so hoped to keep the bath to herself for just this little while. She could only hope it was not some empty headed lady of the court brimming over with unspoken gossip. She opened one eye a mere crack as the water lapped at the sides of the bath.

"Oh Faeneth!" she said with relief, a smile lighting her lips as she opened her eyes, letting the water run in rivulets down her hair. "How are you today dear?" The other elleth gave her an almost mournful look, drew in a deep breath as if she were about to begin an emotional diatribe then sank beneath the water like a stone.

"Oh," Meril's lips curled in a smile that was both amused and sympathetic "that good?" Faeneth emerged a moment later looking as if she might cry, though no one would be able to tell as she was already drenched.

"I wonder if Imladris has any need of a slightly weathered, socially inept courier," she asked with a sigh.

"Plenty," Meril nodded cheekily, "But I do not expect you would do any better there dear, you are not inept enough." Faeneth smiled, her cheeks turning pink as she settled back against the edge of the bath.

"I am sorry," she said apologetically. "I should not come in here and spoil things."

"For you to complain it would have to be rather bad," Meril answered assuringly. "You have dirt on your nose, dear."

"Aduial and I were training," Faeneth stated, rubbing her nose with wet fingers. "She says I need a dress."

"What sort of dress?" Meril pressed, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The sort of dress that will inform Rumil that I am an unattached female, I suppose," Faeneth shrugged.

"Ah," Meril nodded with a bit of a wicked glimmer in her eye. "Do you have a dress like that?"

"I did not even know they made dresses like that." Faeneth admitted. Meril paused for a moment considering her friend.

"Had you though that it might be simpler to knock him senseless, tie him up and drag him into the forrest?" she suggested.

"I had given it serious consideration," Faeneth stated with an expression that said she truly had. "But Haldir would most certainly come to rescue him if I did and there are some elves I would not stand against for all of Arda and Haldir is one of them."

"Aye, well, he would," Meril offered grudgingly. "And I am not at all certain I would want to take him on myself. You know dear, I believe Aduial is right. I do not remember ever seeing you in a gown."

"That is because I have not worn one since my coming of age party." Faeneth answered. scrubbing at a streak of dirt on her arm with her palm.

"Well an elleth should have a new gown every few hundred years," Meril gave her friend a rather appraising look. Faeneth was as lovely as any elleth, perhaps not very effeminate, but she had some first rate qualities about her appearance that only lacked from a bit of showing off. If only the courier had some idea how to go about showing them.

"You know dear," Meril added presently as Faeneth rubbed absently at her dirty nails. "I was going to look for a few items myself tomorrow at the market. Would you want to come with me?" It was a bald lie of course, she didn't need a thing at the market but if she had any reservations over the statement they dissolved as Faeneth's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked hopefully "You wouldn't mind helping me?

"Of course not," Meril assured, settling back in the soothing waters with a smug expression. "In fact, I believe I know the very dress you are looking for."

* * *

Haldir took the steps two at a time, darting past elves who gazed him with furrowed brow and wonderment but he cared little. He bolted the last few feet across a foot bridge and all but tore open the talan door.

"Aduial?" he called into the twilight shrouded room.

"Just a moment, Haldir." she answered from the bedchamber. He crossed the sitting room in three strides and pushed open the bed room door, skidding to a stop. Aduial stood before the mirror, a long towel the only thing concealing her as she combed out her damp tresses.

"Really, Haldir, I know your naneth taught you to knock," she quipped, giving his reflection an irritable, if somewhat amused look. "At least I know she tried."

"I needed to see you," he answered, panting.

"You are seeing far more of me than you need to, marchwarden," she stated, laying down her comb and shrugging into her robe. She turned to face him as if she were entirely unfazed by his behavior and crossed the room, passing him and heading for the kitchen. "What is so important that it could not wait a few minutes?"

"I have come to realize that the situation with Aragorn beyond my ability to manage," he said a bit regretfully.

"I expected you to figure that out eventually," she stated, setting the kettle on the stove and setting out the tea things. "That does not explain why you would come barging into my bedroom."

"You have to help me," Haldir pleaded.

"Help you?" Aduial stared at him as if she had never seen an elf before, "What do you want me to do to him, tie him up and dangle him in a orcs nest? You could have just let your wardens shoot him and saved time."

"No!" he replied in frustration, slumping into one of the kitchen chairs "You have to help me teach him how to romance an elleth!"

"What have I told you about eating the old lembas?" she asked, taking a step back from him. "it is all fine and good for a year or two but after a decade it goes bad."

"I have not gone mad!" he insisted, "Aragorn has lost his confidence. When I mentioned her name he said it would be better if he never saw her."

"And you want me to... help him seduce the Evenstar?" Aduial was still watching him as if she expected him to turn into a troll at any moment.

"You are an elleth, you must know what sorts of things would give him an advantage!" the marchwarden insisted.

"You want -me- to help -you- make the elleth you love give her pledge to a mortal?"

"Yes!"

"Well that is mad." Aduial stated, folding her arms over her chest

"I do not know the first thing about elleths," Haldir sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"That might be the first sensible thing I have heard from you today, _mellon_." She replied with a scowl. She filled two cups with water, plunking one in front of him and then marching past him, carrying her own out onto the terrace in the gathering twilight. It took him a moment to realize he was alone in his best friend's kitchen and he stood to his feet, following her outside.

"Aduial, I cannot watch her fade," he whispered, swallowing hard, "I cannot do it. She can never feel for me what she feels for the heir of Isildur. The best... the only thing I can hope for is to see her happy in the arms of another."

"Haldir," she turned away from the railing, looking up at him with sad eyes, "there is more in life than one elleth."

"Remember when we were small, and your adar would tell us tales while we sat on the terrace under the stars?" he asked.

"That was such a long time ago," she sighed shaking her head as she stared into her cup.

"Did you not, even once, imagine that instead of betraying Luthien to her father, Daeron had helped her?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. "Did you never wish that Maeglin had not allowed his jealousy of Tuor to lead him to the betrayal of Gondolin?"

"Haldir, everyone wishes that!" Aduial answered in exasperation, "we knew how the story would end because we had heard it a hundred times before. We are not children any more and we can not simply reach back inside our heads and fix things."

"No," he agreed, the faintest smile on his lips, "but we have the power to spin this tale however we wish. This time... this time it will be different. This time we drive back darkness rather than allow it a foothold. This time there will be no tears at the end of the tale, and the little elflings will sit on the terrace under the stars and believe in good. This time the princess of the Noldor will not have her heart broken at the end."

Aduial stared at him open mouthed, hardly daring to breathe. There was a glint in his eyes that looked almost mad. It was folly, all of it, what happy ending could such a tale have? Her brow crinkled as she felt his hand grasp hold of hers just as it had so many times when they were small. Of all his wild ideas over the many long years of their lives this was the maddest. She sighed.

"What would you have me do?" she asked finally.

* * *

Balrogion - son of a balrog  
Rhach - damn

Elmo - (no not -that- Elmo!!!) Younger brother of Thingol, King of Doriath and grandfather of Celeborn of Lorien... and a very cute green tree frog.

* * *

**Authorís Note** - I managed to get this chapter out a little faster and I have a portion of the next chapter written as well. Iím sorry to say that I can force the story to write itself in order... Iím odd like that. Thanks for all the wonderful support.

Grumpy - Problem solved (I couldnít help myself... I find nautical references so attractive. but then I live in the Caribbean so what do you expect?)

Lady Faewen - I did. LOL


	10. Toil and Trouble

**9. Toil and Trouble  
**  
"You have not told her?" Haldir's hands were balled into fists and there was an anxiousness in his stance. Silivren's eyes narrowed and she leaned around the marchwarden to peer past the hedge. Arwen sat on a blanket beside the pond, her needlepoint forgotten as she watched a butterfly flitting from flower to flower.

"Of course I did not tell her," the silvery haired elleth hissed barely above a whisper. "Have you lost your senses? What was I to say? 'My Lady, Haldir sends his regards. I happened to see him today while he was trying to stitch the heir of Isildur back together'? You must think me mad!"

"I am sorry Silverin," he said with a sigh, rubbing his face in obvious exhaustion. "Keeping this secret has brought me to the end of my tether."

"How did he get here?" she asked in wonder, keeping a nervous eye on the elleth by the pond. "He looks like something a troll trampled."

"I have no idea," Haldir shook his head. "Trust me, he looked much worse when he arrived."

"Clearly the rumors of human frailty are exaggerated," Silverin stated with a worried frown. "What are you going to tell her?"

"I had rather hoped Aragorn might tell her himself," Haldir answered, heaving a sigh as he squared his shoulders and stepped out into the path.

"How did someone with your inability to form a good plan ever become marchwarden of Lorien?" Silverin murmured to herself, shaking her head.

"You seem pensive," Haldir said, kneeling at the water's edge. Arwen's head turned, greeting him with a welcoming smile that did not reach her eyes.

"I have had a letter from Erestor," she said with a sigh, staring at the parchment in her hand. "Indelin has taken over a chief healer and Eirien forced Ada to finally let them recatalogue the library."

"Erestor must be delighted," he stated with an amused smirk. She nodded.

"He says that he has found two missing histories and and entire case of letters from the first age they did not even know they had." Arwen replied. "And despite the fact that my dear brothers both appear to be quite brow beaten by their wives they swear they could not be happier." She bit her lip, her eyes watering and he took her hand.

"Did he have some ill news?" the marchwarden asked as she hastily brushed at the tears that began to fall.

"It is always what he does not say that troubles me," she answered, forcing a smile. "They still have had no word."

"Undomiel..." he was not at all sure what to say but she shook her head, silencing him.

"It is so good of you to look in on me," she said, rubbing his arm affectionately as she blinked back tears. "Can you sit with me a while?"

"So long as you can bear my company," he answered jestingly, earning a small smile from her as he settled on the blanket beside her.

"You are a good friend," she shook her head, jostling his shoulder playfully with her own. "I am not sure I would do so well to cheer you if our situations were reversed."

"Why," the marchwarden asked, his curiosity overcoming him. "If you were the one who loved me and I was the one who sat by the pond with a melancholy face what should you do differently?"

"I should get my horse, sweep you up and carry you off to my fortress hidden deep within the wood," Arwen stated in her most matter-of-fact tone. "And then I would romance you until you were quite powerless to resist me." Haldir gaped at her a moment then burst into laughter. The corner of her mouth twitched slightly but she gave no other indication that she even noticed.

"My lady," Haldir gasped, his sides shaking. "If it would not damage my dignity I would be half tempted to let you try it." She let out the softest giggle, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you saying you are too proud to have a mere female dominate you?" she demanded regally.

"I am saying that I would sorely like to see you try it," She let out a rather undignified snort and then dissolved into giggles.

"Maybe I should practice first on Rumil," She suggested, sending him into a fresh fit of laughter. "He is much lighter than you are."

"Aye, and he hasn't any dignity at all." Haldir agreed, his eyes watering as the Evenstar clutched her sides. "Feel free to strap him to the back of your saddle and ride through the city with him."

"Oh can you not just see it?" Arwen demanded, drying her eyes as she gasped for air. "Trussed up like a goose and slung over my horses rump!"

"Stark naked"

"And a large red ribbon on his..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes grew wide as her face turned crimson. Haldir himself was quite red faced as well with laughter. "Do not dare tell him I said that!"

"Best not to put ideas in his head," Haldir nodded in agreement as he struggled to regain his composure. "He will never give you any peace until you actually do it." Arwen gaped at him a moment before they both burst into laughter again. It was several moments before they could breathe and Arwen let slip a rather girlie sigh before slumping against his shoulder.

"It is not fair," she stated.

"What?" he asked as he slipped an arm around her shoulder.

"I am miserable because the world is unfair and cruel," Arwen said with a sad frown. "And you are miserable because of me."

"You should not say that," Haldir answered gently. "None of us choose love, it chooses us."

"Then it has an ill sense of humor,"

"Perhaps," he agreed. "But if it did not would we be friends?" She seemed to consider this a moment and then shook her head.

"No," Arwen sighed. "I do not suppose we would."

"Then perhaps Love is only half mad after all," Haldir stated with a shrug. The tips of his ears flushed as soft lips brushed his cheek.

"Thank you," Arwen whispered. "For everything." Haldir swallowed around the lump in his throat. If only she knew how much she was truly thanking him for.

* * *

"What about this one?" Faeneth asked, tilting her head to the side as she surveyed a soft brown dress. Meril, who had already passed the vendor's stall on the market road doubled back and sighed.

"Absolutely not," she stated firmly, taking Faeneth's hand and tugging her along. They passed several more booths of merchants selling everything from belts to bows and came to another stall. Meril continued walking but Faeneth came up short, jerking her hand free from the other elleth's grasp.

"Oh I love this one!" the courier declared, snatching up a soft mossy green gown with gossamer sleeves. Meril had to admit it was quite a lovely gown.

"Do you have it in another color?" She asked the vendor as Faeneth held it up, admiring the elegant flow of the fabric.

"No, my lady," the merchant shook her head.

"What is wrong with green?" Faeneth asked, her lip protruding ever so slightly.

"Dearest, everything you own is green or brown," Meril replied in exasperation, glaring at the gown as if it were to blame for being the wrong color.

"It suits me," Faeneth objected as Meril took the dress from her.

"Of course it does!" her friend insisted, returning the gown to its peg and leading Faeneth on down the market road. "You are a courier dear, I am sure that anything that would make you harder to see would be very practical. But we are not dealing with orcs we are dealing with elves and the idea is to be as visually detectable as possible."

"I am not so very good at that," Faeneth admitted, her brow knitting in an almost confused expression.

"At least we can agree on that much," Meril sighed. They had reached the very last pavilion on the street, an ornately embroidered affair in the softest white linen with fine mithril threads curling in a mallorn pattern around the flap. Meril tugged it aside, prodding her friend in ahead of her.

"So very good to see you today, lady Meril," An elleth with golden hair appeared, her lips curling in a familiar smile.

"Ah Minuial!" Meril declared brightly. "Good, I'd hoped you would be here today. My friend needs a gown."

"Can I assume this gown is for a special occasion?" Manual asked with a somewhat naughty grin.

"You can assume that it is for a special elf," Meril answered.

"Even better," the seamstress replied turning to Faeneth. "What did you have in mind, my lady?" The courier stared at her a bit blankly for a moment before turning to look at Meril.

"That would be the problem," Meril stated hesitantly, squeezing Faeneth's arm reassuringly. "She is not really sure what she wants."

"Yes I am," Faeneth objected. "I want to go back and get the green dress."

"The one that makes you completely invisible?" Meril asked, arching an elegant brow.

"I never said it was a wise choice," Faeneth conceded. "I said it was what I wanted."

"What about something in red?" Meril suggested, her lips drawing up in a thin exasperated line.

"Red?" Faeneth asked uneasily as the delighted shop keeper began sorting hastily through the gowns that hung on the wall. "I never thought red very flattering on me."

"Do not worry dear," the warden answered, patting her arm. "There will not be enough fabric to worry over it much."

* * *

"His name's Elmo," Laurelin held out the jam jar with a wide grin. Aragorn squinted at the bulbous eyes that stared back at him.

"He's a very fine frog," the mortal stated, his brow crinkling just a bit.

"I think so too," the little elleth agreed, peering into the jar at the tree frog.

"Do not dare let him out in here," Aduial warned, carrying a large basket into the bed room. Laurelin twirled the end of the ribbon holding the cloth lid in place with an impish expression but suddenly seemed to think better of it when her sister gave her a warning look.

"I could be wrong but a jar does not seem at all a proper home for a frog," Aragorn pointed out. Laurelin settled on the foot of his bed, holding the jar up at eye level.

"I have to let him go today," the elfling stated seriously. "Either that or I have to catch flies for him and I'm not any good at that."

"Lady Galadriel says that he can have a home in her lilly pond," Aduial added, brushing a kiss on the crown of the elfling's head. "You can visit him every day."

"Whatcha doing?" Laurelin asked, crawling onto her knees to look over her sister's shoulder.

"Lord Aragorn needs his hair trimmed," Aduial answered.

"Are you going to do his nails too?" the elfling asked. Aduial picked up his hand, inspecting it critically a moment.

"Yes," she answered.

"If I take Elmo on the terrace can I let him out to stretch his legs?"

"Not too close to the edge," Aduial replied, smiling as Laurelin scrambled off the end of the bed and out into the sunlight. "Or the door!!"

"You have a charming daughter," Aragorn said as Aduial settled on the side of the bed.

"Oh, she is my sister," Aduial answered, glancing out the terrace door at the tiny elleth who was sprawled on her stomach talking to a frog. "our parents sailed when she was small."

"She's around here quite a fair bit," the mortal observed. "Are you and Haldir..." Aduial let out a laugh.

"Haldir and I have been best friends since I was hardly bigger than Laurelin," the elleth answered as she set to work cleaning the mortal's nails. "This talan once belonged to his parents. I can recall hiding under this very bed with a frog or two of my own. I suppose it is only natural that she would play in all my old haunts."

"You do not need to put in so much effort on my account," Aragorn stated as she massaged cream into his hands.

"You were raised among elves," she said with a smile. "Surely you have had an elleth care for your hands before."

"It has been a while," he admitted.

"I can see that," Aduial quipped, giving some of the harsher calluses a dark look. "Are men incapable of looking out for themselves?" His brow crinkled. That strange, familiar buzzing had begun in the back of his mind again, the sound building to a churning until finally the waves of memory crashed over him.

* * *

"Are you completely incapable of caring for yourself?" the stern female voice demanded. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed up into her face, her brow furrowed in obvious worry.

"Finials?" Thorongil murmured, blinking as if the light hurt his eyes. "are you with child?"

"Do you always begin conversations with such inappropriate questions, my lord?" she demanded, though her amusement was obvious.

"Why are you in Umbar?"

"I am not in Umbar," she replied, rubbing his hands. "and neither are you."

"When I fell asleep I was in Umbar," Thorongil insisted.

"Then you should be careful what you drink in Umbar," Finials replied, her mouth quirking in an odd smile. She shook her head. "What were you thinking? Denethor was white as a sheet when Mithrandir brought you home. And I have never seen Lord Ecthelion so terrified. He thinks of you as one of his own."

"Boy or girl?" Thorongil asked curiously.

"He thinks of you as his son you git," she snapped playfully. He let out a laugh that quickly dissolved into a cough and he shook his head, pointing at her faintly protruding belly.

"We do not have the magic of the elves," Finials answered with a happy smile. "I will just have to be surprised."

"May I?" he rasped, her brow knitted and she nodded as he laid his palm over her stomach, closing his eyes. Her expression was curious as his breathing slowed, his brow creasing in a deep frown.

"A girl," he said finally, a smile on his lips. "Denethor will be pleased, you will have one of each."

"You know," she said tilting her head to the side in wonder. "I believe you. How could you know such a thing?"

"The elves know much," Thorongil answered offhandedly. "some of their knowledge they will share." Finials stared at his hand a moment, holding it between her own.

"You were not born in these lands so perhaps you do not know," she began, not meeting his gaze. "but we have a saying about the hands of a healer." She glanced at him through her lashes, her eyes piercing as if they might bore into his very heart.

"I have heard it," he sighed, looking away. His attention drifted to the window. A light wind rustled the curtains and caught the banner on the ramparts, unfurling the white tree against the bight blue of the sky. "put it from your mind, my lady. It is no more than idle talk."

* * *

"Lord Aragorn?" Aduial's brow knitted in a frown.

"It's nothing," he sighed. "I'm afraid my mind wanders."

"It is to be expected," she said comfortingly, an impish smile lighting her lips. "You were quite tattered when Haldir brought you in. You called me 'Legolas'. I was a bit affronted until Orophin explained how attractive the prince of Mirkwood was." His cheeks colored as he chuckled.

"Well at least I did not confuse you with Haldir," Aragorn stated, earning an amused smirk from the elleth. He glanced at his hand, watching as she carefully buffed his nails. "Haldir seems changed from when last I saw him. I thought perhaps he had settled."

"Settled has never been a word I would ascribe to Haldir of Lorien," Aduial answered with a soft laugh. "Besides, there is only one elleth who has ever held his heart."

"He hasn't pursued Arwen in these past years has he?" the mortal asked with a mixture of disappointment and faint hope.

"I do not think she can return his feelings," Aduial replied. "And even if there was a chance she might, his sense of loyalty would prevent him."

"Loyalty to whom?" Aragorn questioned. Surely Elrond would not object, or his brothers and all too well he knew that Legolas had no interest in pursuing the Evenstar. He could not fathom who could possibly stand in the march warden's way. His confusion mounted as the elleth began to giggle."

"To you, of course," she replied with a grin.

* * *

"You never said anything about boiling orc intestines," Dinendal declared, staring at the small kettle with a repulsed expression.

"It is not orc intestines!" Rumil protested, giving the somewhat gloopy mixture a stir, pausing to glare at his friend who was using his kitchen table as a bench.

"I have carved up enough of the foul things to know what they smell like on the inside," Orophin stated, edging away from the pair with an almost fearful expression. "It is the only thing worse than how they smell on the outside"

"It is not made of Orc!" his brother insisted. "It does not even have meat in it!"

"I am disturbed by the fact that you would even use the words 'orc' and 'meat' together." Din stated flatly, folding his arms over his chest.

"It is _torogtal_," Rumil said in exasperation.

"I will not let you poison him!" Orophin stated, making to snatch for the kettle. "He is Haldir's friend and he is under the protection of the Lady!"

"It is not poisonous!" Rumil growled, scuffling with his brother as Dinendal watched them both with a more than fair amount of incredulity. "Would you, just this once, listen to me? Ouch!" He cuffed his brother in the shoulder, sending Orophin back a few paces. In one smooth motion he turned, sweeping up the cooking spoon and holding it out as if it were a sword.

"I need new friends," Din observed, shaking his head.

"You are a balrog of the lowest order." Orophin stated, curling his lip as he stared at the dripping spoon warily.

"Would you relax?" Rumil demanded in exasperation, tossing the spoon back into the kettle with a clang. "Do you know the difference between you and I?"

"You are willing to justify any means to reach your goals?" Dinendal asked curiously.

"Din, stop trying to help me," Rumil stated with a glare. "The difference between you and I is that I paid attention in healing classes."

"I knew it was poison," Orophin stated darkly.

"_Torogtal_ is not poisonousness," his brother insisted. Rumil paused a moment, an almost guilty expression forming on his face. "It is just malodorous."

"Is it only me or does he not make any sense at all?" Dinendal asked, his brow crinkling in a confused frown.

"You see," Orophin stated, folding his arms over his chest. "That is your problem. You expect him to make sense."

"Try very hard to pay attention," Rumil growled, grasping his older brother by the collar of his shirt and giving him a firm shake. "_Torogtal_ is completely harmless and is used to treat poisonous bites. But it should never be ingested because it causes terrible body odor." Orophin stared at his brother, blinking several times.

"That is vile," he stated finally.

"Evil," Din agreed.

"Beneath contempt," Orophin nodded. He gave Rumil a rough hug. "I am proud to call you brother."

"That is why Meril says he is the smart one in the family," Din stated smugly, waving a hand at Rumil.

"I am brilliant," Rumil declared with an evil grin.

"I am detecting a flaw in your brilliance," Dinendal said, his brow knitting. "How will we get Aragorn to ingest something so putrid?"

"He does know us," Orophin pointed out.

"That is the beauty of it," Rumil insisted, his grin widening. "It smells much less once it cools and has hardly any taste at all. If mortals have such diminished senses he should not even notice his own vile odor."

"And the Evenstar will not be able to abide the presence of him," Din shook his head in wonder. "And he will not even know why."

"Rumil," Orophin clapped his brother on the shoulder, shaking his head. "You are brilliant."

"I know,"

"Remind me never to make you angry." Dinendal sighed.

* * *

Torogtal - Trolls' foot (I made it up, to my knowledge it doesn't really exist.)

Author's note: For anyone who missed it, the reference Arwen makes to a fortress in the wood involves Luthien and Celegorm, son of Feanor, who tried to get a date with her by abducting her and locking her in his fortress. She eventually escaped to rescue her human boyfriend Beren.

Grumpy - he does tend to make things worse for himself with stunning alacrity doesn't he?

PG - You were so kind to offer advice that It's only fair that I return that kindness and offer a proper explanation: My writing is less like composition than it is like live coverage of a reality tv show. In the beginning I write out the premise, the cast of characters and the historical and interpersonal events that must take place... then I turn the characters lose and wait to see what they do to each other within that frame work. This is largely how the tales become so tangled I only really know how they start and how they end, the middle makes itself up as it goes along. The whole cause and effect thing, I like physics. I have, however, run into a rather unexpected problem. It would appear that the chapter delays rest largely with the Heir of Isildur. In each chapter Aragorn pieces together a part of his past. Unfortunately the bloody ranger's brain has turned out to resemble swiss cheese. Nearly every chapter we all stand around waiting for him to remember something so that I can write it down and shoot out the next chapter to all you loyal fans. (The other characters stand around in my studio trying to stay busy with their hobbies... Haldir has learned how to make baked Alaska and Dinendal has put three arrow nicks in my book case. But I digress) The only thing I can suggest is that if the delays go too long grab Aragorn by the scruff, give him a good shake and insist that he remember something.

Sunny June - Thank you ever so much! And welcome to the fandom.


	11. Bitter Truth

**10. Bitter Truth  
**

"I do not care what you do," Rumil stated harshly. "Distract him, it can hardly be that difficult!" The trio stood on the flet below Haldir's talan, above them they could just make out the edge of the terrace. It was a fair ways up and in the next tree over but this locality was fairly secluded and offered the best chance of getting into their brother's home unseen.

"You cannot expect him to fall for this." Dinendal shook his head worriedly. "Your brother is not that dense. And you have Aragorn to contend with as well."

"I told you," Rumil assured in exasperation. "Aragorn is getting up today after lunch to practice walking. You only need to keep them both out of the bed chamber for a few moments. I will take care of the rest."

"And what if walking did not go well and he is already back in bed?" Orophin questioned.

"Then we will simply have to try again tomorrow," Rumil answered fervently. His expression a bit manic. "We are wasting time, go!" He glared at them both until Orophin rolled his eyes, grasping Dinendal by the tunic and tugging him in the direction of Haldir's front door. As soon as they had gained the steps Rumil checked his front pocket for the bright blue bottle and then looked around carefully before jumping up and catching a low hanging branch, swinging himself up into the tree.

He clambered up several feet, checking now and again on Dinendal and Orophin. He was quite quick and he gained the branch over his brother's terrace just as they reached his front door, knocking softly.

Rumil could hear Haldir's voice and he squinted into the sitting room. The curtains were half drawn and it was hard to see. He turned his attention instead to the bedchamber and a smile twisted his lips. The bed was empty.

He jumped down, landing catlike on the terrace and quickly scurried to the alcove near the door. He peered into the bed chamber and beyond he could see Orophin standing near the door, Dinendal shifting uneasily beside him. He caught Orophin's eye and his older brother tilted his head slightly. Rumil's gaze swept the room and landed on the bright blue bottle sitting on the bedside table. Quick as a flash he darted into the room, fishing the bottle out of his pocket and switching it with one on the table before turning on his heel and bolting back out the terrace doors. He took two steps and jumped, pulling himself onto the nearest tree branch, catching his breath as he looked back into the bed chamber.

"You have had enough for now," Haldir stated, depositing the mortal on the bed and reaching for the small blue bottle. "You can try again once you've rested."

A twisted smirk curled Rumil's lips and he scurried along the branch, ducking well out of sight as he made his way back the way he had come. His plan had worked even more perfectly than he would have hoped. In a day or two Aragorn would be on his feet and smelling very much like a dragon carcass.

"I am brilliant," Rumil stated smugly to himself. He stifled a yelp as his foot slipped. He pitched sideways, barely managing to catch hold of the branch with his knees. He let out a nearly silent huff as he dangled upside down over the forrest floor.

"Brilliant," he said irritably.

* * *

"Sweet Elbereth," Faeneth let her breath out in a rush as she stared, wide eyed at the reflection. The elleth in the mirror wore a gown of deepest red that scooped shockingly low in the front, showing off a more than generous amount of cleavage and hugging every curve until it puddled on the floor of her bedroom.

"You are quite fetching when you put a bit of effort into it," Meril replied with a wicked grin as she admired her handiwork. It was very true. The normally tomboyish courier was barely visible beneath the shimmering folds of silk. Faeneth's hair, usually drawn back in tight braids now framed her face in elegant ringlets.

"I feel naked," she declared with a slightly ill expression. She turned in front of the mirror, glancing over her shoulder so that she could see the view from the back and she let out a gasp. "I look half naked!" The ruby red gown draped down from her shoulders to beneath the small of her back and she let out a chilled shudder despite the fact that the day was comfortably warm.

"Nonsense," Meril scoffed, clearly pleased with the effect. "there is no harm in showing a bit of skin."

"A bit?" Faeneth answered in surprise. There was a light rap on the bedchamber door and Meril reached over, pulling the latch as Faeneth spun around self-consciously, trying to decide if she should hide her front or her back. Aduial stood in the doorway her hands resting on her hips. Her piercing eyes raked over her friend appraisingly and she frowned. Faeneth gave Meril a triumphant look as if Aduial's disapproval were a point in her favor but her smugness was short lived.

"Faeneth don't cross your arms over your chest," Aduial stated in exasperation. "No one can see anything!"

"That was the point!" Faeneth answered in frustration.

"You talk to her," Meril insisted, ushering her into the room with a wave of her hand "I wrestled her into the dress, I am done."

"You have that look again," Aduial stated, stepping behind Faeneth and straightening her shoulders as Meril flopped unceremoniously on the bed.

"What look?" the courier asked, her brow creasing.

"The look you used to get when you were an elfling right before you climbed out a window and found an obliging mud puddle to play in." Aduial replied as Meril giggled.

"She did not?" the warden demanded in amusement.

"She did," Aduial insisted. "The last time I remember seeing her in a gown was when Haldir's brother's went missing from a midsummer feast and Haldir and I found them all swimming in the Celebrant in their underclothes."

"It was hot," Faeneth defended, as Meril broke into peals of laughter. "We were all elflings and it was Dinendal's idea any way."

"Her Naneth was furious," Aduial remarked with a chuckle.

"A pity it didn't get Rumil's attention," Meril observed.

"There is a thought," Faeneth stated, glaring at her reflection with a repulsed expression as if she were wearing a live snake. "I could parade around the city in my underthings."

"Dear, there is a fine line between seduction and wantonness," Aduial advised.

"Finer in some places than in others, apparently," Faeneth answered sourly.

"It reminds me of a dress I wore when Orophin was courting me," Meril stated with a bit of a romantic sigh that dissolved into a fit of obscene giggles.

"Were you not in pursuit of the prince of Mirkwood at the time?" Faeneth asked in confusion.

"Aye, I was," Meril admitted with an evil leer. "But Orophin liked it better so I married him instead."

"There you go," Aduial stated as if it were all settled. "Rumil is certain to like it." Faeneth shook her head clearly uncertain as to the wisdom of that argument.

* * *

"I can go a bit farther," Aragorn squinted as if he were gauging the distance and Haldir shook his head.

"You would be better off if you simply went back to bed," the marchwarden insisted. He was clutching the back of the mortal's tunic in his fist, steadying him as he teetered slightly from side to side.

"I've only just started," Aragorn scoffed, holding his arms out in front of him as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"The last time you started you ended face first on the floor," Haldir reminded, smirking in spite of himself as the mortal grasped at the back of a chair to keep from falling over.

"All in the past," Aragorn insisted.

"Not nearly far enough," Haldir countered, with his most persuasive voice. "Come, I will help you back to your room, it is nearly time for your elixir."

"Rhach," Aragorn swore, turing his head just a bit to glare at his friend. "I have had enough of that vile brew to last me three lifetimes."

"It is the reason you are still alive," Haldir stated in irritation, tugging slightly on the mortal's collar as he continued to walk in the opposite direction of his room.

"Next time let me die," Aragorn snorted, pulling a face.

"I have far too much invested in you," Haldir answered with a smirk. The heir of Isildur was doing surprisingly well and the elf could hardly blame him for his anxiousness. He found found convalescence nearly intolerable and he had many more centuries to learn patience than the mortal. There was a knock on the Talan door and Haldir turned his head to see Aragorn grab hold of the sofa to steady himself. He loosened his grip and hurried to the door, opening it just enough to see out but still shield his guest from view.

"Locking us out now are you?" Orophin asked with a grin, shouldering his way in past his brother with Dinendal in tow.

"Yes well, Laurelin has snuck in one too many times this week," Haldir answered with a chuckle.

"You," Orophin stated, giving the mortal an appraising look as he folded his arms over his chest. "Look much better."

"Haldir says that I am still little more than dead weight," Aragorn smirked.

"Do not take it too badly," Orophin shrugged, giving his brother a sly look. "He says worse about us."

"Are you here for a reason or did you simply come to mock me?" Haldir asked, slightly amused as he grasped hold of the back of Aragorn's tunic again.

"Can I not simply come to see my brother?" Orophin asked, pretending to look wounded.

"Usually you want something," Haldir observed, his attention divided between his brother and his patient.

"Actually we wanted to talk you into practicing archery," Dinendal piped up. "You haven't been out in days."

"I was out yesterday," Haldir replied a bit defensively.

"Delivering a border report is not getting out," Orophin insisted with a chuckle. His brother gave him a bit of a shamefaced look before glancing at the mortal he still clutched by the collar

"I won't break, you know," Aragorn pointed out. "I managed fine on my own for years."

"I will go tomorrow," Haldir promised. "By then I should be able to trust him to stand up on his own without falling over."

"Your vote of confidence is so reassuring," Aragorn answered drily, earning a laugh from the two younger elves.

"Rumil did not come with you?" The marchwarden asked curiously.

"He said he was busy," Orophin answered with what he hoped was a disinterested shrug. Haldir's eyes narrowed.

"He is not sneaking into the ladies bath house again is he?" his brother demanded in exasperation.

"No," the pair of wardens answered quickly in unison. Orophin and Dinendal glanced at each other with guilty expressions and Haldir shook his head with a long suffering sigh.

"I thought having the twins for brothers was bad," Aragorn grimaced.

"You have no idea," Haldir answered. Aragorn took a step forward and faltered, his leg nearly giving way. Haldir jerked him up, setting him on his feet and steadying him as he wobbled.

"A little farther," Aragorn negotiated as Orophin let out a snicker. Haldir sighed again, shaking his head as he roughly spun the mortal around, half dragging him toward the bedchamber.

"You have had enough for now," he stated, dumping the mortal none too carefully on the bed. "You can try again once you've rested."

"I have had so much rest I am sick of this place," Aragorn answered irritably. He let out a groan as Haldir picked up the cobalt blue bottle from the side table and poured it into a mug.

"Take it," Haldir instructed, thrusting the mug into Aragorn's hands.

"Have I not already had enough of this poison?" Aragorn demanded with a dark scowl.

"I save your life and you accuse me of poisoning you," Haldir replied with a chuckle as he stood to his feet and crossed to the door.

"The last time I tasted anything this vile is was poison," Aragorn insisted.

"Drink it," Haldir ordered. "It is the last dose, I will not ask you to swallow any more of it."

"Is that a promise?" Aragorn asked hopefully.

"So long as you do not turn up on my border again full of more holes than an archery target," Haldir nodded. "Get some rest. You can get up again later."

Aragorn stared into the cup as the marchwarden closed the door, he could think of at least fifty things he would rather do than drink the dark, acrid brew in his cup. It reminded him of something he had tasted once, what seemed like a lifetime ago now. His stomach twisted, but not from the smell of the elixir, and his thought turned unbidden to that night.

* * *

"I have never seen you look so pleased with yourself," Thorongil stated, his cup hovering at his lips. "One would think that you did not already have a son."

"You can not fault me for for celebrating," Denethor said with a laugh. He turned his head to glance across the great hall to where Finduilas stood with a group of giggling young women, her face aglow with happiness. The hall was filled with celebrants, all breathing a sigh of relief that the Corsair threat was, for the moment, behind them.

"You would celebrate the discovery of a good barrel of wine, son of the Steward," Mithrandir declared with a laugh as he joined them. Denethor raised his cup in salute before taking a long pull. Thorongil only shook his head, raising his own cup to his lips.

The liquor burned the back of his throat and he let out a rasping cough, spitting it out on the floor and drawing a good-natured laugh from the Steward's son.

"Ugh, that is vile!" He declared, pulling a face as he broke out in a coughing fit. "How can you drink that poison?"

"It is not so bad once you have had enough of it," Denethor answered with a shrug, a giggle slipping out as Thorongil gagged.

"You have already had too much of it," Thorongil declared, doubling up and rasping violently.

"Aye, that is what my wife said," Denethor agreed. "she claimed I was mad to drink it at all."

"Here, have some wine," Mithrandir offered, holding out a cup that the captain took gratefully, tipping back his head and draining it in one go. Denethor roared with laughter, thumping him heartily on the back.

"I am not sure a man if your wisdom should father children," the old wizard observed, his mouth curling in an amused smirk beneath his beard.

"Too late now," Thorongil gasped, his eyes watering. Denethor leered at his wife across the room, catching her eye and sending a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Finduilas has said that you believe it will be a girl," he beamed, emptying his cup.

"Ah yes," Mithrandir nodded sagely, glancing at the captain out of the corner of his eye. "the wisdom of a man with a head injury. Who could possibly doubt?"

"It was not my head it was my ribs," Thorongil answered his voice a bit strained as Denethor snickered.

"Are you certain it was not your head?" Mithrandir asked, his eyes twinkling.

"It would not matter," Denethor shrugged, "he was addled before he ever left." Thorongil shook his head ruefully.

"I think I will take some fresh air before I turn in," he said with a smile, setting his empty cup on a nearby table.

"Leaving your party already?" Denethor almost scolded.

"I have had enough fun for one evening," the captain answered, bowing his head before turning and crossing the room.

"Leaving already?" Finduilas asked as he passed her in the crowd.

"I could use the rest," he replied, pausing with a slight frown. "my lady, you look pale."

"I am a bit tired," she admitted. "Perhaps I will turn in myself soon."

"Are you sure you would not like me to see you to your room," he asked, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine, Captain," she assured squeezing his arm gently. He bowed his head as she gave him a charming smile and he turned, disappearing through the door to the gardens.

* * *

Aragorn frowned, he could hear muffled voices in the next room and he glared into the cup again. His brow knitted in thought a moment and he glanced around the room. His gaze fell on the half open wardrobe door and with an ornery smirk he pushed himself to the edge of the bed, struggling to silently haul himself to his feet. He took a few halting steps careful not to make any noise and reached inside one of the boots, pulling out a half empty bottle of wine. He pried the cork out with his teeth and slowly emptied the contents of the mug into it before recorking it and stuffing it back inside the boot. He wobbled back to bed, easing back into the pillows with an exhausted sigh.

He'd had quite enough.

* * *

"What is it?" Silivren asked gently, placing a hand on her companion's arm as they crossed the bridge that spanned a pair of flets. Arwen's head turned, her brow crinkled in a brooding look that she quickly pushed aside.

"Nothing really," she assured quickly, her lips curling a bit at Silivren's reproving look. "It is just, had you noticed anything odd?"

"Odd?" her lady in waiting asked, swallowing down a sudden surge of tension. "in what way?"

"It is just that everyone seems to be acting a bit... strangely," Arwen answered with an elegant shrug.

"I had not noticed," Silivren lied, her eyes widening in panic. Arwen seemed distracted by something in the trees over head and she took the moment to regain in her composure. "what is it that you found odd."

"That for instance," Arwen replied, making a slight gesture above them. Silivren tilted her head back, blinked several times and then turned to the Evenstar with a perplexed frown.

"There is something odd about Rumil dangling from a tree like an overgrown bat?" she asked curiously.

"Well," Arwen's cheeks colored ever so slightly. "He is not anywhere near the ladies bath house."

"That is a point," Silivren agreed. They looked at each other a moment and paused in the middle of the flet, Arwen with her most serene expression and Silivren wearing a slight scowl, her elegant arms folded over her chest. They waited in silence a few minutes, the only sound the slight rustle of the trees and then the branch over them swayed a bit and a figure dropped neatly to the flet. Rumil straightened, dusting off his tunic with a smug smile and turned, his face contorting through a series of expressions as he discovered the pair of elleth standing under the shade of a low hanging branch directly behind him.

"Good day to you, my ladies," he said with his most elegant salute as his face settled on a charmed expression. His coy smile faltered only slightly as he was met with one piercing gaze and one irritated.

"Rumil," Arwen answered, with the faintest polite smile. "So kind of you to... drop in."

"Um..." he motioned to the tree and then at the floor. A practical excuse completely failing to surface.

"You have been spying on some poor elleth while she changes again haven't you?" Silivren demanded with a severe frown.

"What? I... no!" Rumil sputtered, flailing a bit helplessly, "I... I was just..."

"That is what I thought," Silivren said to Arwen, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I was doing nothing of the sort," Rumil defended, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"Well perhaps you would like to offer an alternative explanation then," Arwen suggested diplomatically. Here eyes twinkling with an amusement that was not mirrored in her handmaiden's

"I would be happy to," the warden answered, squaring his shoulders. "just as soon as I think of one." Silivren rolled her eyes and Arwen shook her head. The pair glanced at each other and, as if coming to some agreement, continued along their way. Rumil's face contorted in a terrified grimace and he scurried after them, all pretense at dignity forgotten.

"You will not tell the Lady, will you?" he asked in horror, dogging their steps as they headed toward the heart of the city.

"Rumil, really," Arwen chided. "You must think me an awful snitch to run to my grand mother."

"You are going to tell Lord Celeborn are you not?" Rumil demanded miserably. If anything it was almost worse than bearing the wrath of Galadriel, who, despite her staunch efforts to hide it, quite favored him.

"I think we should consider telling Haldir," Silivren stated without preamble.

"A much better course of action," Arwen agreed, nodding as Rumil blanched.

"Not Haldir," Rumil begged. "He will assign me to the northern fences for the next twenty years."

"Then we shall all enjoy two decades without fear of being spied upon in our own bed chambers," Silivren observed, earning a nod of agreement from Arwen who was struggling not to giggle.

"Why is it you dislike me so much, Silivren?" Rumil demanded, his poor humor getting the better of him. While he was certain that Arwen was at least half having him on he was not at all sure the handmaiden would not bustle off at the first opportunity and report him.

"Rumil, I never said I disliked you," Silivren answered, turning to stare him down. "You can be quite charming when you put in the effort but you seem to think of no one but yourself."

"I was not spying on naked elleth!" he insisted, a bit more loudly than he intended. A cluster of elleth on the next flet looked up and then began to giggle as his face turned red. Silivren only shook her head and continued on, a snickering Arwen at her side.

"Had you ever considered how your behavior reflects on your brother?" the handmaiden asked, her lips drawing up in a thin line as he hurried after them.

"My brother?" Rumil demanded in confusion.

"Your brother," Silivren reminded in exasperation. "One of the most feared and respected elves in all of Lothlorien. With a brother who behaves like a cross between an errant elfling and a cave troll." Arwen could no longer contain her laughter and she pressed her fingers to her lips as she let out a giggle.

"Haldir," Rumil said, his brow knitting. A look of realization dawned on his face and he wedged himself between them, giving the silvery haired elleth a coy smirk. "You fancy my dear brother don't you Silivren."

"He is a catch," Arwen suggested impishly but Silivren ignored her.

"If you wish to spend your life skulking up trees it is no concern of mine," she stated. "In the future I suggest you plan your little escapades a bit more carefully. You would not want this weeks object of your affection catching you. She might not be as willing to let you off as I."

"For your information she does not even live in this part of the city!" Rumil answered smugly. Arwen gave him a meaningful look and he gaped at her a moment as Silivren frowned. "That did not come out right."

"Rumil, when will you ever grow up?" Silivren asked, almost sadly. He skidded to a stop as they continued on, a confused and slightly irritated expression on his face.

"That shows what you know!" he called after them. Arwen let out another giggle, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Pithy, Rumil," she replied with a wicked grin. "And everyone says Haldir is the smart one in the family!" He folded his arms over his chest sulkily as the pair disappeared down the next set of steps. Suddenly he wasn't feeling quite so brilliant any more.

* * *

"This is a _library_," a soft feminine voice hissed from behind the high shelves of history volumes.

"What better place for the finer points of... intercourse." a hushed male voice answered.

"Faer nin, it is a public library," the elleth pointed out, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Well I can see your point in that," the elf answered a bit smugly. "You were never so very good at keeping quiet."

"Celeborn, I have something to tell you," Galadriel said softly, struggling to untangle herself from her husband's grasp.

"It can wait," he assured, his well muscled arms caging her against the annals of the first age. "I, my lady, cannot."

"Celeborn," she bit the tip of her tongue to hold in her whimper as he left a lingering kiss between her breasts.

"You are spoiling the moment," he murmured softly against her skin.

"I have a secret," she whispered against his ear.

"Melleth nin, you always have a secret," he purred. "Is it like the one on the beach in Mithlond?"

"Nothing like," she answered. He gave her a naughty leer, pressing closer as his lips hovered over her own.

"Will I like it better?" he asked wickedly.

"No," Galadriel answered flatly, earning a frown. "probably not."

* * *

**Author's note** - I promised to do better about the updates! I'm a little later on this one than I wanted but I have an incredibly good excuse. You can see it on my blog, ('Homepage' on my profile under 'Why I've been missing') It's complicated. Squeezeles to everyone who reviewed! you made the last month livable for me!

Lady Faewen - I think it's probably one evil genius and a pair of minions... which never beats a full house of nobility. ;-)

Nevalie - Ihr Englisch ist besser als mein Deutscher, Ich kann nicht buchstabieren, um meine Lebensdauer zu sichern. Danke

Kelsey - hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much, it was like pulling teeth to get it out.


	12. Take the Plunge

**Chapter 11 Take the Plunge  
**  
"Whatever you are planning I truly wish you would not plan it." Orophin stated with a sigh, shaking his head.

"I plan to walk up to Aduial," Rumil stated confidently. "Give her my most charming and gracious smile and then ask her to attend the festival with me." Orophin stared at the back of his younger bother's head as he leaned around the hedge, an almost wolfish leer on his face. Without a sound Orophin picked up a rock, judging it's weight carefully.

"Exactly how angry would you be with me if I were to knock you on the back of the head, drag you home and lock you in your wardrobe until you came to your senses" Orophin asked curiously.

"Angry enough to lace all your food with _Torogtal_ until the end of the age," Rumil answered, his eyes never leaving the path he was watching. "Why do you ask?"

"Only curious," Orophin replied, tossing the rock over his shoulder with another sigh.

"Here she comes!" Rumil stated excitedly, looking very much like an elfling with a new toy. "_Rhach_, she must be escorting some foreign visitor."

"Foreign visitor? We haven't any visitors in Lothlorien... apart from the one our brother is hiding." Orophin frowned, leaning over his younger brother's shoulders. "You troll, that is Faeneth."

"It cannot be Faeneth," Rumil rolled his eyes. "She is wearing a dress."

"I suppose you might be able to call it that," Orophin's expression grew even more perplexed as he watched the pair of elleths pause on the path. Rumil was right about one thing, it did not really look very much like Faeneth. Aduial shooed the courier off with a laugh and continued down the path toward them.

"Wish me luck!" Rumil stated cheerily.

"You certainly need it." Orophin stated with a frown.

"Aduial you're looking particularly lovely today!" Rumil all but materialized on the path a step behind the sentinel and she paused, glancing over her shoulder with a half smile.

"Rumil you joker," she laughed, looking down at her dusty training uniform. "what is it you want?"

"Why do you have to assume I want something?" He asked with his most wounded expression as he fell in step beside her. "Can I not compliment a very dear and attractive friend?"

"Not unless you have some foul deed in the works," She smirked, shaking her head. "Whatever it is the answer is no."

"You wound me, Aduial," he said with a playful pout. "As it happens it was my intention to ask you to accompany me to the festival."

"The midsummer festival?" She asked, missing a stride. She paused, her brow crinkling.

"It is only a few short weeks off!" he stated cheerfully, "I am, after all, a rather fine dancer if I do say so myself and as I recall you are terribly fond of dancing. What say you?" Aduial said nothing, a curious look playing across her face. Rumil was undaunted, however, his charming smile firmly set in place.

"Rumil," She finally smiled. "Whoever she is, you really should talk to her rather than trying to make her jealous by going to the festival with me."

"Jealous?" Rumil gaped, his jaw worked but no sound came out and Aduial began to laugh.

"I really do think of you as if you were my own brother so do not think I am being harsh," she stated, squeezing his arm affectionately. "You can be quite the rogue and that does put off many a fine elleth. If you would only behave yourself you might find a very nice elleth and settle down. You will not get anywhere with silly games." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a gentle box in the arm.

"Now do try to stay out of trouble!" She called over her shoulder as she continued down the path.

"Jealous!?!" Rumil sputtered out. "your brother?!?!" But Aduial did not hear him.

"Ah, I see that went about as well as could be expected!" Orophin stated, taking hold of his arm much the same way Aduial had.

"Get off me!" the younger brother snapped, jerking his arm free. He stared at Orophin a moment, his jaw unhinged. "Jealous!?!?"

"Aye, I know," Orophin replied sympathetically. "Who would be jealous of you?" Rumil glared at him darkly.

"Stop trying to cheer me up."

* * *

"And you did not see any reason to tell me any of this?" Celeborn's normally handsome face was contorted into an ugly grimace. He stood near the window, looking very much like a cat about to pounce. His voice had not risen to a volume that would be considered impolite but there was a rather large vein pulsing in his neck and his breathing was uneven as if he were locked in mortal combat. Which was not far from the truth.

"Until he was strong enough to defend himself? No, I did not," Galadriel replied placidly, her attention focused on her needlepoint. She pulled the thread taut with a delicate flick of her wrist, her manner as relaxed and serene as her husband's was agitated.

"_Balrogion_,"

"Celeborn, language," Galadriel chided, clucking her tongue, her gaze never meeting that of the elf lord.

"And how long has he been here, skulking among us?" her husband demanded.

"Five days," She answered. "And he was not in any condition to be walking much less skulking, It is a wonder he survived at all."

"He has no business in these woods among our people!" Celeborn glowered malevolently.

"Nonsense, Aragorn has lived most of his life in Imladris with an elvish name," Galadriel brushed aside his objection. "Elrond never had a moment's grief from him."

"Elrond is a bloody..."

"Celeborn do not speak like that of family" his wife interrupted with a scowl.

"My adar said I should not marry a Noldo," he snapped, his expression growing even darker if such a thing were possible.

"Well I can hardly be blamed if you were a rebellious youth," Galadriel stated, her attention returning to her needlepoint.

"You should have told me," he growled.

"Celeborn, had he died I could not have trusted you to keep that knowledge from your granddaughter." The Lady of Light replied crisply.

"I..." He paused, staring at her in confusion a moment. "What?"

"For all your blustering you have never denied that child anything," Galadriel stated. "What's more you are a completely abysmal liar. Had he passed I would need to contrive some way to convince her to sail West. Seeing as I could not very well rely upon you to aid in my deception I would need to convince you as well."

"Do you make a habit of this sort of behavior?" her husband asked, but his tone had lost some of its edge.

"Only in manners of politics," She replied. "And mercifully, you normally attempt to distance yourself from anything of the sort."

"Are you implying that you enjoy politics because you are such an exceptional liar?" he asked, his eyes twinkling despite his frown.

"I implied nothing of the sort," his wife insisted, a small smile curling her lips as she returned her attention to her sewing. "I said it outright."

"I believe you should make ammends," he stated, crossing the room to lean upon the arm of her chair.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked with a smile that could only be described as sultry.

"You could let me use him as orc bait," her husband suggest.

"Oh Celeborn really!" she snorted, rolling her eyes as she returned to her sewing.

* * *

"I might have guessed that Haldir would not trust me to fend for myself for even an hour." Aragorn smiled at the willowy elleth who had appeared in the doorway to the terrace.

"Actually I am here on an errand for the Lady," Silivren answered, smiling in return. "She had new clothes made for you."

"Really, that was unnecessary," Aragorn shook his head.

"You would not say that if you had seen what was left of your uniform," Silivren laughed. "Besides, you can not go about in Haldir's clothes forever."

"I wondered why everything seemed so long" he said with a chuckle, slowly rising from the bench and carefully making his way into the talan.

"That is quite a large hamper," he observed, watching as the elleth spread the garments out on the bed. "Silivren, most of these are clothes for court, not for travel."

"As befits a guest of your station." she replied with an affirming nod. "If there is anything else that you require you have only to ask and I will see that it is ordered."

"It is not my intention to remain in Caras Galadhon long enough to put such things to use." Aragorn stated.

"The Lady said as much," the elleth replied with a teasing smile. "And has asked me to tell you that none leave these lands without her blessing, and you shall not have her leave until your are once more whole."

"She is worse than my Adar," the mortal stated with a huff.

"The very least you might do is try the tunic for fit," Silivren giggled, holding one of the more regal selections out to him. "I am certain she will ask how you look and I would hate to have to lie to her." Aragorn shook his head, taking the tunic and shrugging into it. His arm became stuck in the sleeve and he frowned. drawing a giggle from the elleth.

"There is a fine thing," she stated, folding her delicate arms over her chest. "Fancy you going out into the wilds when you cannot even dress yourself."

Aragorn stifled a chuckle, his brow crinkled at the strange buzzing in the back of his brain, images surfacing from the depths of his patchy memory. A dark room, pounding on a door and the taste of stale liquor on his tongue.

* * *

"Can you not even dress yourself!" rough hands grasped him by the front of his shirt, jerking him to his feet. He swayed precariously and the figure in the darkness grasped him, none too gently, shaking him.

"Thorongil, snap out of it!"

"Whatever it is Denethor, it can wait until morning." he replied drowsily, sinking back onto the bed. "With all you have had to drink I can not believe you can even stand!"

"It can not wait!" The steward's son replied, almost pleadingly, jerking him to his feet once more.

"Is Mordor invading?" Thorongil asked blinking sleepily.

"No!" Denethor replied in exasperation.

"Oh, good" A pair of leggings hit him hard in the chest and he wobbled, wind milling one arm in an attempt to stay upright.

"It is Finduilas," his friend choked out.

"What ever you have done to anger her, sleep on my couch and go back to her properly contrite in the morning," Thorongil stated, giving up and flopping back on the bed once more. "Leave me out of it."

"She is delivering!" Denethor grasped him by the collar, shaking him almost violently.

"De..." Thorongil blinked the sleep and alcohol from his eyes. "It is too soon."

"Do you think I am completely unaware of that?" There was an almost mad gleam in his friend's eyes. "The healers say there is nothing they can do." Thorongil stumbled to his feet, rubbing his forehead.

"Denethor... I"

"Please!" The steward's son pleaded. "Please, I have seen what you do for the wounded in battle, Please, anything you can do."

"This is different," Thorongil insisted.

"She asked for you," Denethor entreated. "She says you have the magic of the elves."

"I only have some..." he looked into the other man's eyes. There was nothing but terror there.

"I can make you no promises," he said softly.

"I ask for none," Denethor answered.

* * *

"Lord Aragorn?" He closed his eyes, swallowing hard as he felt Silivren's hand on his arm and he turned to her forcing a smile.

"It is nothing," he insisted.

"Are you certain?" she asked gently, "you look unsettled."

"Quite," he nodded reassuringly "I only lost my balance for a moment."

* * *

"I do not understand elleths," Dinendal stated, his brow knitting as he inspected the fletching on his arrow.

"Elleths are only one of the many things I do not understand," Haldir answered as he stood, perfectly still, aiming at the target across the ranges. Orophin and Dinendal had been right, it felt good to get out. The warm summer sun filtered through the trees with a golden glow and the air was alive with the scent of wildflowers. All in all it was a perfect day.

"How do you go about making an impression on an elleth?" Din asked, an almost distressed expression on his face.

"Apparently the only impression I make upon elleths is one of intimidation and fear," the marchwarden chuckled. "Why do you not ask Orophin when he arrives?"

"I did," Din answered with a frown as Haldir stepped back and he took his place before the target. "He attributed all his luck to Meril's momentary bad judgment."

"If nothing else, he is honest," Haldir chuckled and shook his head. "I really do not know the first thing about females. As far as I can tell their sole source of amusement is in being cryptic and impossible to comprehend."

"You get on quite well with Lady Arwen and Aduial!" Din objected, releasing his arrow to fly into the target.

"That is somewhat different," Haldir sighed. "They are friends, nothing more."

"I will settle for that!" Din stated enthusiastically. Haldir shook his head again.

"I speak to them hardly differently than I would speak to you," Haldir shrugged. "The only advice I can offer is to find an elleth with whom you share some interests and then talk of those things."

"Excuse me, Haldir," the marchwarden turned at the sound of the female voice.

"Faeneth, is there something I might do for you?" She seemed different somehow and he frowned, clearly a poor choice because it seemed to make her appear even more nervous at approaching him.

"I... I was wondering if you might know where Rumil is today?" She asked, twisting her fingers in the hem of her sleeve. Ah the dress, that was it. Haldir could not remember ever seeing the young elleth in a dress before.

"I have not seen him today," Haldir shook his head. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Her voice was almost a squeak and she appeared even more uneasy. "no, nothing wrong at all. I was just looking for him."

"Dinendal, have you seen him?" Haldir asked. He turned to look at the young warden only to find him staring, somewhat unabashedly at the back of the elleth's dress.

"I... bu...nuh...erm." He sputtered a moment as if his tongue had been glued to the roof of his mouth. Faeneth turned to look at him and he quickly tore his eyes way, gazing directly into her face with the expression of a terrified deer. She frowned in confusion.

"Well, sorry to trouble you," She stated, bowing her head to Haldir and carefully edging away from Dinendal.

"Like that elleth there," Haldir remarked, placing a hand on the younger elf's shoulder as they watched Faeneth march, rather resolutely, across the ranges. "You have a fair bit in common with her, you should have thought of something to say."

"All of the things I could think to say were likely to have got me slapped." Din stated.

"Ah but you would have made an impression!" Across the ranges Faeneth swept by a cluster of male wardens practicing and the youngest turned, his eyes growing wide as he took in her appearance. His hand slipped on his bow and his arrow went loose, imbedding itself in the tree just above Haldir's head but the elleth seemed not to notice.

"I should probably have Meril speak to her about not wearing that dress while we are training." the marchwarden stated with a slight cringe.

"Just do not ask me to do it," Dinendal stated miserably.

* * *

"Males are completely incomprehensible." Aduial stated with a slight frown, settling in the grass beside Silivren. Not far off Laurelin was standing on a rock, desperately trying to reach a butterfly resting on a mallorn bloom.

"I have certainly had no luck comprehending them." Silivren answered with a smile.

"I had one ask me to the festival today just to make another elleth jealous," Aduial shook her head.

"I found one peeping into some innocent elleth's window yesterday." Silivren nodded in sympathy.

"Aduial, would you mind telling Haldir that I am kidnapping his brother and tying him to my bed?" Faeneth appeared, flopping in the grass beside them with an irritated scowl. "I promise not to harm him in any way."

"Rumil did not like the dress?" Aduial asked in surprise.

"I would not know!" Faeneth crinkled her nose, stretching out in the grass and tucking her hands under her head. "I have not been able to find him anywhere! I have been looking for him all day!"

"Did you try that nice tree outside the lady's bath house?" Silivren asked curiously.

"Yes," Faeneth paused, rolling onto her side to look at them quizzically. "Have you ever tried to climb a tree in a dress? It's horribly difficult!"

"If you tuck your hem into your belt it goes a lot better." Laurelin advised. The trio turned to find the tiny elleth sitting cross-legged in the grass before them, watching them all intently.

"Dearest, aren't you picking flowers?" Aduial asked.

"Not any more," Laurelin replied.

"Why don't you go play for a bit, we will have to go soon." Aduial shook her head as she shooed her off.

"I'm going to have to remember that." Faeneth's brow furrowed as she inspected the hem of her gown.

"Do you ever have the feeling that males are completely mad and have no real grasp on reality?" Silivren asked pensively.

"If you hang around Haldir and his brothers long enough you become convinced of it." Aduial replied. "Which might be your whole problem, Faeneth. Were there no other young fellows impressed by your new look?"

"I hate to say it," Faeneth sighed. "But I think you and Meril are wrong about me and dresses, I might as well be invisible for all anyone noticed."

"Maybe they didn't like the color," Laurelin, dug her toe in the grass, scratching a spot on her nose.

"Dearest," Aduial began.

"Rumil's favorite color is green but Haldir likes silver... and he says he hates red." the elfling offered.

"Where did you here all this?" Silivren asked curiously.

"On the ranges," Laurelin replied. "the wardens talk about elleths when they practice."

"What do they say?" Faeneth asked eagerly.

"You are taking advice on males from an elfling?" Aduial asked skeptically.

"They behave like elflings!" Faeneth replied.

"Point taken," Aduial shrugged.

"Rumil says that an elf wants a bit of mystery in a lady... but Orophin says he has never actually been with a lady so it doesn't matter." Laurelin offered. All three elleths blinked at her in stunned silence a moment and she took this as encouragement. "Haldir says that if elleths were only more direct and to the point elves would not have to figure everything out and Dinendal says that walking around and breathing is enough to get him going."

"All right then!" Aduial scrambled to her feet, scooping the tiny elfling up in her arms as her friends burst into peals of laugher.

"Where's he planning on going?" Laurelin asked her sister curiously. "Do you go someplace special when you're in love?"

"Something like that," Faeneth blurted out, still giggling. Aduial scowled at her. The elfling cocked her head to the side, twining one braid around a chubby finger.

"Does it take a long time to get there?" she asked.


	13. Some Enchanted Evening

**Chapter 12 Some Enchanted Evening  
**  
Red golden light filtered through the leaves of the trees, casting the city in a warm glow, Silivren paused on the foot bridge, looking down at the landing below, there he was, standing with his brothers, looking as if he had not a care in the world.

The news of the mortal hiding in their wood had spread quickly in only a few hours and secretly she was glad Arwen had taken to her bed in one of her many despondent moods. They would not keep this knowledge from her a moment longer.

The plan had been carefully laid out, Aduial and Meril were busily primping Aragorn and in less than an hour Haldir would come to take Arwen for a walk in the gardens under the guise of cheering her. The Marchwarden left nothing to chance and she was certain even now that any number of details were set in motion.

But at this moment she hardly cared. She could stand on this bridge the entire night just watching him, his movements, the way he carefully avoided the questions of the other wardens who stopped to trade rumors of the mysterious Captain of Gondor. One might actually believe he had no knowledge of it at all.

She sighed bitterly. There was no sense in standing around, an obscene amount of planning had gone into this whole affair and she had given her word to see it through. There was no time to be wasted lurking in the shadows of a tree, spying on an elf who barely knew she was alive.

* * *

"Remind me what we are doing out here." Dinendal prodded uneasily, trailing a half step behind Rumil. For his part Orophin tried to look as if he had no interest in that bit of information at all, his expression was far off, as if he normally went for a relaxing stroll through dense clumps of trees. In truth Din suspected from the slight leer he wore that he was thinking about a certain golden haired warden and her fiery personality.

"We are observing our quarry," Rumil replied, a slightly mad gleam in his eyes.

"If anything goes wrong and Haldir catches us anywhere near Aragorn we shall spend the next two centuries on the northern fences." Din insisted.

"Do not be silly," Rumil scoffed. "He will not catch us and things most certainly will go wrong! By now the _torogtal _has had ample time to do its work and he should begin to smell like a dead animal."

"I should like to point out that my wife spent half afternoon with him and, had it worked, she would most certainly notice." Orophin declared.

"It will work!" Rumil insisted, creeping through the shrubbery along the path. He looked over his shoulder at his brother and frowned. "Where is Din?" Orophin turned to look behind him and perhaps ten yards back Dinendal was silently slinking off in the opposite direction, his attention fixated on something near the gardens' pond. Rumil scowled, backtracking through the underbrush.

"Just where do you think you are going?" he demanded, grasping Din by the back of the tunic, though the other elf seemed not to notice.

"Is she not the most lovely thing you have ever seen?" Dinendal sighed, both brothers peered over his shoulder at the elleth, garbed in a stunning red gown and slowly turning the pages of a book.

"No," they said in unison.

"You know," Orophin said with a half smile. "you should go speak to her. She is all alone, if she shoots you down there will be no one to witness it."

"Thank you," Din stated, looking at him with a disgusted expression. "that makes me feel so much better."

"You can not waste your time on elleth," Rumil insisted, attempting to drag him away. "You have to ruin a mortal's life."

"Oh, you can ruin Aragorn's life on your own," Orophin assured, prying his brother free as Din stared off across the pond with a love sick expression. "Go have a good time and make an idiot of yourself."

"Yeah," Din sighed, creeping off through the underbrush in Faeneth's direction.

"Why did you let him go?" Rumil demanded irritably, "He is completely useless with elleths and that one is busy any way."

"This is why you cannot keep a love interest for more than a month," Orophin stated sagely, dragging his brother off in the opposite direction. "You do not understand elleths."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rumil demanded hotly.

"No elleth in Arda who wants to be left alone goes around in a dress like that," his brother replied.

* * *

"Do you have frozen custard in Gondor?" Laurelin asked, catching hold of Aragorn's hand in both of hers and swinging it as she hopped down the garden path.

"No, I haven't had frozen custard in a very long time," he answered, smiling. He bent his arm, pulling the elfling's feet off the ground and she squealed in delight.

"Darling, lord Aragorn is not a climbing tree," Aduial reminded gently, desperately trying to hide her smirk.

"No, he's much better!" the elfling insisted, earning a laugh from the mortal.

"He has been very sick and you promised Haldir you would look after him, on his first trip out" Aduial insisted. Laurelin's face crinkled a bit and she carefully straightened the sleeve of Aragorn's tunic so that he looked more tidy.

"Haldir said if I rumpled you then you might be mistaken for a cave troll and that would be bad," Laurelin offered, sending both adults into peals of laughter.

"That I might," he replied. "I probably looked very much like one when I got here."

"A little bit" the tiny elfling stated, she scratched the end of her nose pensively a moment. "What's a cave troll?" she asked.

"Oh they're very scary," Aragorn answered, pretending to scowl. "They're big, smelly and stupid and they walk like this." He held his arms stiffly at his sides, hunched his shoulders and slowly drug his feet along the path as he made a growling sound. Laurelin released his hand, tumbling into the grass and rolling around in a fit of laughter. Aduial gave him an odd look, rolling her eyes as the elfling sprang to her feet and began impersonating a troll, though her growls sounded more like a lost bear cub.

"Look at it this way," Aragorn defended. "she will never wake you in the night with troll nightmares."

"It is a very small comfort," Aduial answered, shaking her head as the tiny elfling scattered dirt off of the carefully tended path. "I shall be sure to remind myself of it when I have to scrub her feet later."

"Can we take Aragorn for frozen custard?" Laurelin asked, pausing with her arms held out in front of her.

"Perhaps another time dear, it is almost your bed time," Aduial replied, Laurelin opened her mouth to protest.

"Cave trolls don't like custard." Aragorn stated seriously.

"Oh," she seemed to consider this a moment and then returned to her troll impersonations, snarling and heavily stamping her feet.

"You are very good with children," Aduial stated, taking his arm as they walked.

"Aye, well, I've had some practice." Aragorn admitted.

"You will make a good father some day," She said. She frowned as he paused on the path, a distressed look on his face. He rubbed his forehead, unsettled by his reawakening memory.

* * *

  
The red-orange glow of sunset spread out across the citadel, turning the white marble of the tower of Ecthelion brilliant shades of silver and gold. The Tower Guard stood watch in silence, as unmoving as the cold stillness that had settled over the hall of the Steward. Beyond the court of the fountain a single figure sat, hunched on the seat that faced into the black lands, his face buried in his hands, oblivious to peaceful beauty around him.

"There is nothing more you could have done." Mithrandir's voice was soft and grave, his gnarled hands clutching his staff as if he needed it to steady himself.

"I'm sure they find they terribly comforting," Thorongil answered bitterly, staring out across the plain, tears streaking his face.

"Finduilas lives, and when the sting of this sorrow has passed they will take comfort in that," Mithrandir said soothingly, gripping the captain's shoulder. "There will be other children."

"Do you know that for certain?" His eyes looked almost desperate as he gazed up into the wizard's face. Mithrandir's brow knitted and he settled on the bench beside his young friend.

"What do you fear, Captain of Gondor?" He asked in almost a whisper. Thorongil's shoulders slumped as he buried his face in his hands once more.

"It is only chance that Denethor did not bury his wife with his daughter this day," the captain answered wretchedly. "Gandalf, I do not know how I managed to save her."

"You managed," the wizard answered gruffly. "And that is all that maters. It is not always yours to give and take life where it is deserved. It is only yours to do what is right."

"He is like my brother," Thorongil choked out. "It hurts as if she were my own child." A sob twisted from his throat and he slumped against the wizard's shoulder, the old man's arms comforting him as if he were only a boy.

* * *

  
"No," he said softly, his voice thin, "I don't think a family is in my future"

"Lord Aragorn?" her fingers brushed his arm soothingly, her lovely face crinkling in a frown.

"Old memories," Aragorn stated, trying to sound reassuring. "They just come rushing back to me all at once. It's nothing to be concerned over."

"I know it must be unsettling," Aduial said gently. "But the sooner your memories return, the better."

"I know," he nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, I was so eager to get out, I had no appreciation for how exhausted I still was."

"It's all right," Aduial answered with a soft smile, "I thought as much. Follow this path here and it will go straight back to the entrance we came in. Haldir's talan is right outside. Laurelin, it's time to go."

"Can't we stay out an catch fireflies?" she pleaded, looking up at her sister with large sad eyes.

"You can play with Lord Aragorn another time," Aduial said with a smirk. "Now say goodnight."

"Goodnight!" She squeaked out, wrapping both arms around his leg.

"Pleasant dreams, pen neth," he answered, stroking the top of her head. She released his leg and turned off the other path, scampering toward home.

"You will be all right on your own?" Aduial asked.

"I am sure if I am not home at a proper time Haldir will come out looking for me," Aragorn laughed.

"I am sure he will," Aduial giggled in return. "Goodnight lord Aragorn."

"Goodnight, my lady." he said, watching a moment as she followed up the side path, catching up with the elfling who was now chasing a firefly. He sighed, turning his feet up the main path. He should really return to Haldir's talan but at the moment he felt so unsettled and the cool evening breeze felt soothing on his skin.

He slowed his pace, breathing deep the sent of flowers and he closed his eyes as he paused a moment. It was not Imladris but it still held that familiar feeling of home. Elven voices raised in song met his ears, the silver glow of Star-glass lamps, the tranquil stillness, all so much like that rose laden garden he wandered as a boy.

He felt at peace here, more peaceful than he had felt for many long years. It was almost enough to banish the longing ache from his heart.

"Far better not to remember that," he murmured to himself softly, once more picking is way slowly along the garden path.  


* * *

"You needn't have worried," Arwen sighed, taking Haldir's arm as they walked the garden path. The suns last rays kissed the leaves of the trees and overhead a lamp or two sprang to life, adding their silvery aura to the magic of twilight.

"Of course I need worry, my Lady" Haldir scoffed, "that is my job. I see to the safety of all in this city."

"Was I in some danger?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes," he answered simply. He held his breath a moment as she gently squeezed his arm. Her fragile touch sent a tingling through his skin and he forced himself to shake it off.

"It cannot be helped, you know," she said softly, her gaze straying to the flowers that dotted the garden path.

"No, I suppose not," he conceded, feeling heart heavy at the sadness in her eyes. "At least not by me."

"I am an awful, ungrateful friend, aren't I?" she asked, forcing a half smile. He opened his mouth to reply and just as quickly closed it, narrowing his eyes.

"I smell a trap." he stated.

"That is because you are very perceptive." Arwen answered, she shook her head with a sigh "But I am, you are always here for me. When have I ever been there for you?"

"I assure you, my Lady, I manage quite well on my own," Haldir insisted.

"Do you really?" She asked, her brow creasing in a frown. "I had thought that at some point you might find someone more worthy of your affections than I. But you have not, have you?"

"Ah, my Lady, who could be more worthy than you?"

"I am serious," she scowled. "There are any number of eligible elleth in Lothlorien, you might at least talk to some of them!"

"I speak to many," Haldir insisted defensively.

"Border reports do not count," Arwen insisted. "You have to make a bit of effort."

"To be honest they do not seem very interested in speaking to me about anything that does not involve swords or arrows." he shrugged, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"You make yourself too unapproachable," she argued, Haldir gave her a knowing look and she paused. "We are not talking about me!"

"Does potentially mangling with my social life make you feel better?" he asked curiously.

"A little, she admitted grudgingly.

"Then by all means, continue," he offered.

"Well at the very least you should take someone to the Midsummer festival," she insisted. "You are perfectly capable of being charming and yet you insist in skulking about the wood as if there were some threat behind every shrub...." her voice trailed off and she stared blankly at the ground. A pair of boots were protruding from beneath the branches of an overhanging lilac. Haldir scowled, they were the unmistakable treads of a warden, and he prodded the errant elf in the calf, earning a yelp and a rattling of branches as the elf rolled onto the path in a panic.

"Dinendal whatever are you doing?" Arwen asked, her lips curling in the faintest smirk.

"I am..." His voice trailed off as he picked a leaf from his hair. He seemed to grasp desperately at a reply for a moment before sighing miserably. "I am attempting to make friends."

"With shrubbery?" Arwen asked with her most mystified expression. Haldir closed his eyes, only the odd curl of his lips as evidence that it was taking every ounce of his will to keep from laughing outright.

"With an elleth!" Din stated quickly, though this only seemed to anger her and he cringed as her eyes narrowed.

"If you have an innocent elleth in that lilac I am going to personally take a switch to your backside." she snapped as he scrambled to his feet. She scowled at him darkly as she leaned into the bush, peering through it's branches.

"Oh," she said her voice softening. Through the cover of the lilac she could easily make out Faeneth seated on the bank of the pond, worrying her lower lip as she turned the pages of a well worn book.

"It's actually easier to make friends if you try talking," she stated with a more teasing expression, causing the young warden to blush.

"Haldir said that," he admitted. "But if I talk I just say something stupid."

"He does tend to choose his words poorly," Haldir stated as if it pained him a little to say anything derogatory about his young protégé.

"Nonsense," Arwen shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. "You seem to have no difficulty at all speaking to me."

"You are not the most beautiful and charming elleth on earth," Din sighed, peering around the lilac with a longing expression. His skin tingled with the same hint of danger he felt before combat and he turned to find Arwen glaring at him once more. "What I... I...you.... well..."

"I see what you mean," Arwen conceded to Haldir who was still struggling not to laugh. She grasped Dinendal by the front of his tunic and stood him up straight, dusting leaves and moss from his chest.

"Relax a little," she ordered. "No, too relaxed. At ease, not sloppy. Soft smile, a little more. There." She stepped back and appraised him. "well, you are not the worst I have ever seen."

"Thank you," Din replied uneasily as if he were unsure how he should reply. Arwen proceeded as if she hadn't heard him

"Faeneth likes adventure stories, archery, the color green, swimming and horses."

"You know all that about an elleth you only barely know?" Haldir asked, clearly impressed.

"What do you know about Dinendal?" she asked curiously. Haldir opened his mouth and just as quickly closed it. Arwen gave him a teasing look before turning back to the young warden. "Pick one."

"Um... Archery." Din stated, looking as if he already regretted his choice.

"What are you going to say?" She asked.

"Uh...."

"Whatever you do, do not say that," she advised., "try again."

"I... saw you on the ranges the other day, you are quite a good archer," Dinendal stated a bit lamely. Arwen sighed, shaking her head.

"I suppose that will have to do," she took his arm and steered him around, giving him a gentle nudge in the direction of Faeneth. "Now go make friends."

"But I..." He waffled, looking desperately at Haldir for some form of rescue. The Marchwarden gazed placidly up at a mallorn bloom, apparently entirely too happy to be left out of the conversation.

"Go make friends or I shall make sure that every lady in Lothlorien knows to check the lilacs for you." She stated drily.

"Sweet Elbereth," he gulped, tugging nervously at his tunic before striding across the lawn toward Faeneth."

"You certainly know how to put the fear of the Ainur in them," Haldir chuckled as she took his arm again and they continued down the path.

"And who would know better than you?" Arwen teased.

"Aye, even a legion of orcs cannot strike such fear in my heart," he confessed. "nothing is more fearsome than your displeasure, my lady."

"Except perhaps my grandmother's ire." she laughed.

"I would rather have the Lady's ire than yours," Haldir insisted firmly, smiling as she burst into laughter. "Do you feel better?"

"I do actually," Arwen said thoughtfully. "It is rather hard to feel gloomy when you discover elves in shrubbery."

"One of the many charms of our city," Haldir nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, my Lady," Meril appeared on the path almost as if she had materialized from the hedge, her uniform perfectly pressed as usual. "I wondered if I might borrow your escort a moment?"

"All work and no play," Arwen teased, squeezing his arm fondly before releasing it. "You must promise to return him when you've finished with him,"

"You have my word, my lady," she saluted as Arwen continued down the path.

"Is everything ready?" Haldir whispered, his lips barely moving.

"Aduial just left him," Meril nodded in exasperation. "It took us a full half hour to get him properly dressed and unsuspicious! In the end I had to convince him that he frightened Laurelin in his rough clothes."

"You do not think he suspects anything?" he asked cautiously.

"I do not think he has any idea where he is at all," she scowled. "Certainly not enough to notice Aduial gave him the wrong directions. I do not understand the need for all this subterfuge, why could you not simply tell Lady Arwen?"

"No," he shook his head firmly. "It would be better for both of them like this without time to think about fears or worries. It should be like this with nothing more between them than starlight and no greater concern than the chill of the night air."

"And Orophin insists he is the only one in the family with any sense of romance," Meril stated with a teasing smirk. Haldir gave her a guilty smile before starting down the path.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To make certain my plans were not for nothing," he answered in a low voice.

"I cannot decide if you're a voyeur or simply into self abuse," she snorted, shaking her head as she watched him disappear into the trees like a ghost.

* * *

Arwen sighed. A cool breeze ruffled her ebony tresses filling her senses with the heady perfume of night flowers as the stars twinkled to life overhead. She could still take comfort in twilight, it seemed now as if each day had become a race to it. Once the sun no longer washed the world in harsh reality and the sky twinkled to life in silvery magic she could put aside her sorrows. One more day was gone, one day closer to his return.

There was just enough enchantment in the dusky garden for her to believe it. That Aragorn still lived, that he would soon return to them. She could hear the far distant strains of a lyre and she almost laughed as it strummed out Lay of Leithian. It seemed so very long ago that she had sung this very refrain in a moonlit garden in Imladris and a boy had mistaken her for Luthien. She hummed to herself, forgetting that Haldir should have rejoined her by now.

Now it befell on summer night,  
upon a lawn where lingering light  
yet lay and faded faint and grey,  
that Luthien danced while he did play.

How odd, she could swear she heard someone singing, and not an elvish voice to be sure. What's more he seemed close. Surely her imagination was playing tricks on her, but still, it was quite a fine voice and she found herself strangely curious as to who could sing with such passion. Perhaps some young lover wooing the object of his affections.

A sudden impish feeling came over her and she was reminded of Dinendal, perhaps his evening was going better than he had supposed. She crept ahead on silent feet, determined to see for herself who this minstrel might be.


	14. Secret Garden

**13. Secret Garden**

Dinendal shuffled nervously as he stood behind the tree, leaning around the trunk to spy on Faeneth. Pale moonlight shimmered like silver in her hair, the shadows turning the red of her gown to a deep rust. Arwen and Haldir had rounded the path at least five minutes ago and he had been standing here since then trying to muster his courage.

It was completely useless to retreat. If Orophin did not badger him for news of his success then Arwen would be sure to ask Faeneth if only to spite him. There was nothing for it but to attempt to say something regardless of how pitiful he might sound.

He took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the tree, creeping up on silent feet as he tried to decide what he would say. Arwen had at least provided him with some useful information. She was reading a book, perhaps he should ask her about that. He rather liked to read and there was at least a small chance it would be something he had perused during one of his long watches. It seemed infinitely better than archery at the moment.

He cleared his throat and Faeneth looked up at him, her large brown eyes blinking back at him. Almost instantly his brain seemed to empty, all the things he had planed to say evaporating like a morning mist. Desperately he grasped for something that Arwen had mentioned to him only a few minutes ago.

"I... like green," he blurted out. He could never remember regretting anything he had ever said so much nor so quickly. Faeneth stared back at him blankly, her face a mask of confusion.

"Oh," she said, looking down at her lap with a critical frown. "It is not really my color at all, to be truthful, but one of my friends suggested red would be... flattering."

"Um... yeah," he forced out lamely. He thought the gown very flattering but somehow he had completely lost the words that would communicate that fact.

"Maybe I should have bought the green one after all," she said pensively. Din was aware that he was nodding but she seemed not to notice as she sighed. "Ah well, I suppose I might as well head home." He hurried forward, offering her his hand and he was surprised at the funny rush her smile caused in his chest.

"Oh, thank you," she said with an expression that clearly indicated she wasn't used to anyone making a fuss over her. "You know Din, you are quite a nice fellow."

"I..." he mouthed wordlessly a moment and she laughed. he could feel his ears turning bright red though he hardly cared.

"I... oh, you'll think I am being presumptuous."

"No I wouldn't!! he insisted a little more forcefully than he'd intended. It was the longest conversation he could ever remember having with an elleth.

"Well I wanted to ask you something a bit impertinent," she admitted, biting her lip as she tried to mask her coy smile. He blinked back at her a moment. She was flirting with him! Perhaps his general air of fumbling stupidity would help him out after all.

"I...um... ask whatever you like," he fumbled as her cheeks turned pink.

"What sort of elleth's does Rumil tend to favor?" she asked a bit uneasily. He stared back at her with a blank expression not at all certain he had heard her correctly.

"Rumil?" he asked.

"Well you are his best friend," she said with a sigh. "And try as I might I can not seem to gain his attentions. So I thought perhaps you would help me a little?"

"Help you?" Dinendal felt as if the ground had suddenly slanted away beneath his feet and he were tumbling backwards

"Only a little!" she insisted with a worried expression, "You know him so well or I wouldn't impose."

"A little," he stated in disbelief. She was rocking back and forth on her heels nervously and she seemed to take this declaration as a promise.

"Oh thank you!" she squeaked, giving him a fierce hug. "You really are a dear! I promise not to pester you too much, I shall see you tomorrow!" Without a word she snatched up the book she'd left in the grass and hurried off into the darkness, turning to wave over her shoulder at him.

"Oh Valar," Din sighed miserably as he watched her go. He turned back to the path with a disgruntled frown, if he had to be miserable he might as well go find Rumil and make someone else miserable as well.

* * *

  
Haldir knelt in the shadows of a willow, one hand reaching out to silently brush aside a low hanging branch. It had taken him only a moment to slip through the trees past Arwen. A handful of yards away he could see Aragorn, singing to himself as he paused to stretch his aching muscles. The mortal's pace had slowed considerably, no doubt with fatigue and the Marchwarden wondered if he had timed this properly after all. He sighed, there was hardly any choice in the matter really. If he had not orchestrated this reunion tonight then by tomorrow it should surely have been muddled by someone else.

"What are you doing?" He jumped at the voice hissing in his ear and he spun around, glaring balefully at the golden haired elleth glowering down at him.

"Do not do that!" he snapped, grasping Aduial by the arm and pulling her to the ground beside him. He gave her a warning glare before leaning around the trunk of the tree and then stealthily creeping closer. "I need to be certain he stays on the proper path."

"You need to have the cobwebs cleared from the inside of your head," Aduial snorted, hot on his heels as they made their way silently though the underbrush "You are worse than Laurelin." Haldir froze, looking over his shoulder at her with a horrified expression.

"She is not here with you, is she?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Aduial replied, rolling her eyes. "Silivren took her on home."

"Well there is no reason for you to linger here," Haldir stated, crouching behind a mallorn tree and leaning round the trunk for a better look.

"I shall be happy to leave as soon as you do," she said waspishly, folding her arms over her chest and leaning against the tree trunk. "I have no intention of leaving you here to sulk to yourself."

"I am not sulking," he insisted.

"Yes, I know," whatever comment she intended to make he shushed, grasping hold of her arm and pulling her down beside him again. She gave him a venomous glare.

"What?" he demanded in exasperation.

"You should not be here," she insisted, leaning over his shoulder for a better look as well.

"I have made my choice," he whispered softly.

"It is not your choice I fault," she answered, her face so close to his own that her lips almost brushed his ear. "You only harm yourself by lingering here."

"It is too late to do anything about that now," he answered resignedly.

"You have never done anything halfheartedly in your life, have you?" she asked, smiling in spite of herself. He held a finger to his lips, grasping her hand and pulling her slightly closer.

"Look," he whispered.

* * *

Aragorn yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. He breathed deep the scent of mallorn blossoms, humming softly to himself as he walked. Twilight had settled over the garden and he smiled to himself, Haldir's evil brew had done its job well. He was weary now but not weak and he was beginning to feel a bit guilty that he had poured out the last dose.

Not guilty enough he thought, chuckling to himself. He let his mind wander as he began to sing along with the elven voices that floated on the air. It was tranquil and almost eerie, the soft sound both pervasive and ethereal. He had not heard this song in so many years, long distant years in another garden so far away. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He glanced down at the ring of Barahir on his hand. Thirty years, there were some men for whom thirty years was nearly a lifetime.

He sighed. He would have to write to Elrond before he left. Haldir had mentioned more than once that his foster family were distressed at his long absence but how could he go back. How could he ever go back and face her again, to know that she could never be his? It would serve no more than to torture him. Elrond, his kindness and compassion aside, could hardly expect anything else. In truth, Aragorn had assumed that his absence would be welcome by the elf lord at least. Arwen could hardly be expected to have feelings for a mortal she had not even seen in three decades.

"Ah but your feelings have not changed, have they?" he murmured to himself. He paused beside a shallow pool. His face had changed, he was not a wide eyed youth any longer. The boy Arwen had been so fond of was gone now. He was rough and hard despite his fine elven clothes and there was a sternness in his jaw and a cool detachment in his manner that had not been there when last he sang this haunting melody beneath the trees of Imladris. If she saw him now would she even recognize him?

"Even my name has changed," he whispered, turning away from his reflection. If she ever felt anything for Estel Elrondion he hardly believed she could feel the same for Thorongil Captain of Gondor.

* * *

  
The lay of Leithian still wove it's magic beneath the golden trees but the strange voice had stopped. Arwen's heart was beating fast though she hardly noticed, without thinking she grasped up her skirts as she had when she was still a girl, her bare feet trodding though the soft grass as she quickened her pace. She felt breathless and giddy, the feeling of anticipation so unfamiliar it made her lightheaded. When had she last felt so exhilarated. She could not remember but something drew her onward, pulling her inexorably forward. The ground seemed to tremble with excitement beneath her feet as if it were calling Luthien to dance beneath the trees, the stars glowed brighter and the leaves of the trees rustled as if they were lending their rhythm to the song.

She skirted the trees that led to the reflecting pool and she skidded to a silent stop. A man, a mortal stood before the still waters, dark hair falling in soft ringlets around his shoulders, his rugged profile etched out against the soft glow of moonlight on the water. Merciful Valar, it couldn't be. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she could do nothing but stare in silence, trembling, her head spinning. It had happened.

She had finally gone mad.

The mirage turned, his cerulean eyes rising to meet hers and he froze, muscles tensed. He seemed even more shocked than she felt and she flet tears begin to mist her eyes. If she had lost her senses she dearly hoped she never regained them.

"Tinuveil," he whispered breathlessly. She let out a strangled cry, her feet pelting the ground as she ran, flinging her arms around him.

"Estel?" tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt his arms surround her.

"Arwen?" she could feel his lips brush against her hair. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" she demanded, pulling back to look up into his face. "I live here! What are you doing here?"

"I... Ow!" he looked at her in stunned silence, she had hit him. Before he could say anything else she hit him again.

"Five years!!" She declared hotly, "five years and you could not find two minutes to write!? I thought you were dead!" He stared at her dumbfounded a moment, rubbing the bruise forming on his arm, thank the Valar she had not hit him in the ribs.

"Would you feel better if you hit me again?" he asked uneasily.

"Yes!" she stated angrily, but she did not hit him, she slumped against his chest with a sob burying her face in his tunic.

"I was in Gondor," he said, feeling a bit foolish. "I wrote Ada before I left and told him it would be some time before I would be able to get a message so far north."

"He never got the letter," Arwen shook her head, looking up at him. "The last we heard from you was while you were in Rohan. Ada even sent inquiries but no one had ever heard of Aragorn!"

"I am so sorry," he soothed, drying her tears. "I did not give them my true name, A... friend of mine said it would not be wise. Arwen I swear to you, I had no idea."

"How are you here?" she asked her voice faltering.

"I was wounded and I ended up on the borders of Lothlorien," he sighed, shaking his head as he dried her freshly forming tears again. "to be honest I am not sure what happened, it is all still a bit hazy. Arwen do not weep, please." he cupped her face in his hands, she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"We were all so worried," she said softly, her fingertips reaching out to gently brush his beard. It was the same face, so familiar and yet so different. "Estel, you've changed so much."

"I'm older," he stated drily, smiling in spite of himself.

"You've grown up," she seemed almost surprised by this. "I knew you had, of course. I just... I never expected..."

"You have not changed at all, my lady," he replied, kissing her hand. "You are just as radiant as ever."

"Oh you have grown up!" she laughed, brushing the last tears away with the back of her hand. "There was a time when you would have blushed red after saying.... Estel are your ears pink?"

"I believe they are, yes," he admitted, adjusting the collar of his shirt that had grown uncomfortably warm. She let out a giggle, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought I would never see you again," she said softly.

"I thought the same," he said heavily. "Arwen, I..."

"Tell me everything," she said, taking his hand. "everything you've done, I want to hear about it."

"Five years is a long time," he smiling as she laughed.

"Estel you've been gone for nearly thirty years, and I do not care if it takes all night. Tell me everything."

* * *

  
Orophin knelt in the underbrush, a disgusted sigh escaping his lips. He and Rumil had split up, better to observe their quarry. At first he had found the proposition almost silly, now he was infinitely glad not to be anywhere near his youngest brother who was no doubt on the verge of a tantrum.

"What are you doing?" The hair on the back of his neck stood on end at the sound of the all too familiar voice and he put his very best smile in place before turning to look up at her.

"Meril nin, how lovely you look melleth," His wife stood over him, her long delicate arms folded over her chest and a dark scow on her flawless face.

"Oh, do not dare," she declared, her eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. She grasped his shoulder, leaning over him to peer through the bushes. Arwen laid a pale hand on Aragorn's cheek, tears glistening in the deep blue pools of her eyes.

"Tell me," she stated, turning to glare at her husband. "That you are not plotting to leap out of the shrubbery and damage him."

"Of course not," he replied with his most flirty smile. "That would be far too obvious."

"Orophin!" She hissed, struggling to stifle a yelp as he pulled her into his lap. "I am serious! Rumil put you up to this didn't he? Where is he?"

"I expect he is in that mallorn tree over there sulking because Arwen seems quite happy to see that scraggly mortal." He answered, placing an open mouthed kiss on her collar bone.

"Tell me exactly what evil you plotted or I swear to you I will go straight to Haldir." She stated angrily, she shivered her breath catching for only a moment.

"Melleth, be reasonable," he soothed, his fingertips caressing a soft trail up her arm. "If you go to Haldir you will no longer have a husband."

"Tell me everything!" She insisted, grasping hold of one of his ears and making him wince.

"I would not let Rumil damage him," Orophin stated defensively. "Ow!"

"But?"

"Ow.... but what is the harm in our making him look like a bit of an idiot?" He finished hurriedly. Meril released his ear, staring at him with a gaping expression.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked hopefully, his lips nearly brushing hers.

"That is abysmally low," she stated, nearly smiling in spite of herself.

"Arwen could do better," he insisted in his most convincing voice. "What could it hurt to attempt to show her that?"

"Swear to me you will not harm him!" Meril demanded, closing her eyes as his lips closed softly over the tip of her ear.

"He will not be permanently damaged," Orophin promised in a breathy voice.

"And you will not strip him naked and tie him to anything?" she asked, giving him a stern look. Orophin paused a moment, considering this.

"Only if you strip me naked and tie me to something," he offered with a leer.

"Orophin!"

"Well you have already untied Aragorn once," he pointed out. "Why should he have all the fun?"

"You are absolutely incorrigible!" she declared, stifling a laugh as he pulled her down on top of him.

"Mmm this reminds me of our wedding night," Orophin said, his hands caressing her back as he drew her into a sensuous kiss.

"There were roses on our wedding night," Meril murmured.

"If you like we can go down to the rose garden," He offered.

"No," she whispered against his lips, stifling a giggle. "I like hydrangeas too."  


* * *

  
"I have never been so appalled in all my life!" Rumil stomped angrily across the foot bridge, Dinendal trailing a few paces behind him with the least agitated expression he could muster.

"What did you expect to happen?" his friend asked with a shrug. "After waiting twenty years to see him I am not sure she would have been completely put off no matter how badly he smelled."

"I do not understand how it could not have worked!!" Rumil insisted. "Our plan was fool proof!"

"No one knows fools better," Din muttered to himself, rolling his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"I need a drink!" his friend snarled, pausing before Haldir's front door and flinging it open.

"There is a perfectly good pub not far from here," Din pointed out, watching as the other elf stalked into the kitchen and began rummaging though the cupboards.

"I do not feel like company," Rumil sulked, climbing onto the table and reaching into the basket on top of the china cabinet. He pulled out a bottle and uncorked it, squinting into it with a frown before returning it and clambering to the floor. "Where is all the wine?"

"If you have not noticed Haldir does not keep wine in his house," Din snorted.

"No normally he buys it to drink," Rumil countered sarcastically, pulling up the cushions on the couch. He violently tugged a bottle free, scowling as he shook it before discarding it. "but usually he passes out before he finishes it!"

"I am going to pretend you did not say that," Din answered sulkily following as Rumil entered the bedroom and crawled, head first, under the bed.

"You can pretend all you like" Rumil's muffled voice answered as several empty bottles rolled out from under the bed. "It does not change the fact that Arwen is one step closer to binding herself to a mortal and Haldir is one step closer to fading. Rhach!" He crawled out from under the other side of the bed, his brow knitting in a scowl.

"He will not fade!" Dinendal's voice was strong with conviction but his face betrayed him. Rumil only gave him a perturbed look before opening the doors of the wardrobe and searching through the shelves.

"We need a new plan," Rumil insisted, finding an empty flask that he shook with a sigh. "We will just have to try harder to make Aragorn look like a lout."

"We could try to get him to act like you, that should do it," Din muttered under his breath, slumping on the edge of the bed.

"You are in a terribly foul mood," Rumil observed, rummaging through the boots at the bottom of the wardrobe. "What happened with that elleth?"

"Nothing," Din sighed.

"Get a new elleth," Rumil advised, He reached inside one of the boots and pulled out a bottle. "Ah ha!!" He sat down on the bed beside Din with a more cheerful expression, pulling the cork free with his teeth and taking a long draught before handing the bottle to Dinendal.

"No thank you," his friend stated miserably.

"I hate drinking alone," Rumil insisted.

"It smells stale," Din stated, sniffing it and wrinkling his nose.

"I think it is a little," Rumil replied, taking another long pull. Din only shook his head rolling his eyes as Rumil shrugged and tipped his head back, emptying the bottle.

"Come on," Din sighed, dragging him to his feet.

"You can buy me a drink and drown my sorrows," Rumil nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. His best friend scowled. He wanted to drown something at the moment, but it certainly wasn't Rumil's sorrows.


End file.
